Worm Wars
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: An alternate ending of Brain Invaders. Which will lead to new adventures, and new allies. WW. R&R.
1. Prologue

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan, worked quick with hast as she prepared the air cooling system of the Republic Consular-class cruiser to below zero. Now that the Geonosian Brain Worms had stowed away aboard their vessel, the entire star ship was now invested with worms. But that was not the worse part, these parasitic worms, apparently possessing the power of mind control, were able to snake themselves into the clone troopers.

All those bold clone soldiers, who she had become attached to, were now all minions of Karina the Great, the Geonosian Queen. One minute they were all independent, dedicated soldiers; the next, zombie slaves doing the Queen's bidding. And if that was not enough, not only had the clones fallen under the worms' control, so had her partner and friend, Barriss Offee.

This brought us back to Ahsoka, after setting the correct commands to the system, it began to comply, only to suddenly shutdown without permission. The Togruta walked around the machine, only to find subjugated Barriss, a lightsaber containing a steel blue blade in her grip, as she had disabled the machine.

"No," Ahsoka gasped beneath her breath. Now with the cooling system destroyed, there was no way to stop the infestation on the ship. The zombie Mirialan turned her attention to her, her lips forming a smile that even she could resent. And with her last option compromised, Ahsoka fell back on the only thing she could do now, run.

With that she sprinted out of the air-conditioning room, with Barriss right behind her, welding her lightsaber. Sure, she could have unleashed her own weapon against her, but Barriss was innocent in all this, and even if she was now a zombie, chasing after her and probably trying to kill her, she was still Ahsoka's friend.

Up ahead, former clone troopers appeared, blasters in their hands, as they unleashed fire. Although she did not approve fighting her own troops, she was not going to allow them to kill her. She emitted her lightsaber, releasing a pure green blade of lightning, and began to deflect their bolts.

Meanwhile, behind her, Barriss raised her weapon and swung, luckily Ahsoka managed to parry her attacks as well as deflect the bolts of plasma, from the clones' DC-15S blasters.

Not so long after, the clones began to advance, and Barriss' attacks more vicious. Ahsoka would not be able to keep it up forever, if she was going to fight back long enough before help could arrive, she was going to need to retreat.

When the clones were close enough, she leaped away from the Mirialan's strike and over the troopers, and when she landed on the solid floor, she ran. However, that did not confuse the clones one bit as they turned to chase after her, Barriss as well.

From the Intel she had, the brain worms could take control over a host by entering its nostril and seeing to the sponge that was the brain, whether the host was alive or dead. From her own experience, dead hosts' eyes give out a glow, as the eyes of the Queen herself, but living hosts' eyes remain the same, without any change. Barriss being a zombie was unexpected, as well as it is to decipher if any others were had fallen victim to the brain worms.

Ahoska, however, wanted to remain alive to destroy the infestation, saving her friends in the process. The problem was that once one of those worms slither into your nose, there is no way known to get them out. From what the Togruta could decipher, the answer to this situation was to take it to the Queen, if she were to fall, then all infected would be free from her control.

Unfortunately, she tripped and fell to the floor. Apparently she was not paying attention while she was pondering, her training should have taught her better. Ahsoka prompted herself up with one hand, spotting her lightsaber, she reached out to it in with the Force. It responded and began to come to her, only to disappoint her as it flew by her and was caught by Barriss' hand.

Before she could do any more, the Mirialan Force pushed her, knocking her into the wall. Another unfortunate detail, with a Jedi under her control, the Queen could use the Force now like any Jedi, and the more Force-users she has, the stronger in the Force she is. This made sense to why Karina targeted them, Jedi dead were alike any other undead creature, but alive was a different story.

Clone troopers ran and pinned her to the wall, restraining both her arms and legs so she could not escape. One of the clones lifted her head, her face facing Barriss, who appeared to be holding something. Ahsoka squinted her eyes and then widened them, she was holding a brain worm egg.

Ahsoka struggled, trying to break free, but it was no use, the clones had too much of a hold on her. Barriss pulled the hatching worm from its egg shell, now holding it towards her. The Togruta was not satisfied with allowing one of those slimy parasites slither around inside of her skull, controlling her every move and thought, that she shook her head violently, only to have it jerked in place.

By the time, the worm was placed upon her head, it slithered and probed all around her face, searching for a way inside to her delicious brain to invade. Finally, it found her nose, and began to slither inside. Ahsoka shut her eyes tight at the uncomfortable feeling as it snaked through her nostril. She felt it crawl through her nose and into her skull, and could suddenly feel it seeing to her brain.

Suddenly, everything shut down for her as her vision went black, as her eyes rolled back in her head. Unconsciousness was all she could witness at the time. It was all so strange, a moment she was grimacing as the parasite invaded her skull, and now she could feel nothing, she could see nothing, she could hear nothing, and the only thing she seemed to think was that she was dead, or at least in a deep, sound sleep.

A minute later, Ahsoka regained vision. She could see Barriss in front of her, the infected clone troopers behind her. To her notice, her body appeared to be moving all on its own, standing up straight to attention, yet she felt as if she was in full-body paralysis. She appeared to be staring into space, listless and zombie-like, until she, as well as Barriss and the clones, started down the hall, with finished business.

This was when she realized that a host is still alive when possessed by a brain worm, but also aware of his or her actions. This was the tragedy of this situation, not only was the entire ship infected, the crew under the control of the Genosian brain worms, but now Ahsoka was, like it or not, going to witness herself fulfill a new campaign; infesting the entire galaxy with brain worms, and subjugating it under the Queen's, _her_ Queen's, control. First was the medical station, and then, the entire galaxy.

Although the thought and revelation of now being a zombie minion, her body a puppet to dance for the Queen, should have frightened even her, she was not afraid, angry, devastated, nor otherwise. Sure she did witness her body moving under another mind's control, but that mind had more control over her mind's qualities than she thought. For which, without any emotion nor thoughts, she was a droid, a simple slave to her new programming. And with one mind controlling her completely, while her own mind was nothing more than a spectator of herself, she was entirely horrified.

* * *

**Sure, I know, this first chapter makes it more of a horror/tragedy, but just you wait, later on, it gets to the comedy part. Sure, things look like the end for Ahsoka, well guess again! The Worm Wars have only just begun.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	2. The Crusader Alliance

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

**Dantooine Orbit, aboard Crusade of Freedom ship, the _Ark_. 1457 hours (2:57 PM).**

**_Journal of the Crusader ship Journalist:_**

_Eight months, eight long months, that's how long it's been through this whole ordeal. Ever since the Geonosian brain worms succeed in taking the first ship, as well as the medical station, that's when everything when wrong. Considering one of the worm's first targets was Coruscant and Kamino, with that cutting the armies and military forces from answering any distress calls. See, the worm infestation had taken half the galaxy by now, even so more planets fall under their control, and without the Republic, or even the Separatists to help cease the infestation, we had no choice. During the time, the Clone Wars were interrupted and forgotten, pushed aside by the new Worm Wars._

_That is why the Crusader Alliance was formed, to fight back the infestation and protect the last bit of freedom in the galaxy. Many men and women on board had lost everything to the worms; their homes, the families, everything. Which is why we must fight for it back. With the survivors we have managed to save, along with safe, for the moment, planets untouched and protected from worm infestation, now it was our turn._

_Were we afraid?- of course we were afraid, but we were not going to rest on our knees and allow the Queen to devour us all. Those who fought on the infested ship fought for freedom. Sure they did not succeed, but they were conquered fighting on our feet. And that's what we're doing, and we were doing it now. We would fight to our last breath to save all we could, and we will not stand down, not after all this time, not after eight months of hell._

* * *

As the alarm set off, signaling the time to depart to planet-side, Issac Boomer felt someone knock on his helmet, "Wake up, kid. Time to go!" He immediately stood up, taking a few quick stretches, and sprinted to the gunship.

In the _Ark_'s hanger, many people, many of all races, ran to their battle stations. Although it appear like a galaxy-wide fleet, but there were only a few dozen ships, all of which carrying only five hundred souls, and only a few planets untouched by the plague. While passing several militia soldiers, no one had jet realized that Boomer was the youngest soldier on the ship.

Boomer was fifteen years old, human, which he was filled with enough youth, but only gave others an underestimating description of him. With his mud brown hair, buzz-cut to reaching his scalp, and his sharp green eyes, he was one of the best sharpshooters on board. Or, at least, that was what his commanding officer had told him.

In the time of the Worm Wars, he was given advanced Black Op armor. The gauntlets were supplied with wrist launchers and vibro blades, his boots were magnetic, and his helmet was made with a mirror reflecting faceplate, in order to protect him from infection. While sure, it all sounds expensive, but considering the time, it was necessary to salvage the weapons, armor, and ships.

The boy reached the LAAT gunship, one of many stolen from an infested Republic Assault Cruiser, just in time to hop on board. He swiftly hopped into the seat and clipped his secure strap, all set for depart.

Boomer's team was made of six soldiers. Across from him was a Pantoran, Sergeant J. B. Wilson. Once a veteran in Black Ops mission, he was the most experience soldier he had ever met. He had the appearance of any Pantoran; blue skin, white tattoos, snow white hair and beard, although it made him look older, he was only middle-aged, and not only did Boomer look up to Wilson, he saw him as a father.

Seated next to him, Wilhelm Shepherd, a Bothan about the same age, was his Corporal. Out of about anyone on this gunship, although he had to admit, Shepherd had the most loyalty to the Sergeant than anyone else. Between his bearded lips, he held a cigar along with a lighter, he lit the cigar and blew a circle of smoke. It was always his habit before a battle, although it was unhealthy, no one complained.

Next to Boomer, was Ricochet Adams, another human, and basically, he was the one Wilson loved... to yell at. In fact, in the Sergeant's description, Adams was insubordinate and undisciplined, and although everyone put up with the attitude and smart mouth comments, he always enjoys pissing off the Sergeant.

William Fitzgerald, another human, was more of the jester on the _Ark_, the party boy. Unlike Adams, Fitz was more capable of cheering someone up. He had a cowboy accent, an necessary sense of humor, and this certain weakness; the urge to blow things up. More of the reason he was assigned the ordinance engineer job.

Lastly, Elinda Patterson, a female twi'lek, was not like any other woman in the galaxy. With a green skin and a face that was never touched with make-up, she was a tomboy, which the Sergeant respected. No one ever messed with her, and she appeared to be have more of a friendship with Fitz than she did with anyone else. Although they were not actually a couple, they were the best of friends, and a promising team.

With the seated and ready for deploy, the gunship's hatch doors sealed close and the ship lifted off the hanger floor. The pilot double-checked all functions and flew the ship out of the hanger. Following the dozens of ship en route to the surface of Dantooine. A distress signal was emitted below at the Capital, sent out by the remaining forces of the Dantooine Defense Force, who are holding their last line of defense with only three hundred clone troopers left. Their mission, retake the Capital, and bring any survivors to safety.

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	3. Puppet's Conquest

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Marching towards the final resistance of Dantooine, after which would insure the capture of the planet, a horde of brainwashed citizens, some alive and some living dead, appeared to overrun the clone troopers.

Troopers fired with everything they could toss at them, but nothing succeeded, no matter what the clones fired the zombies just kept stalking towards them, many troopers were taken down in the retreat to security, why only a few clones managed to get away. Forced to leave their brethren, and to assist the uninfected citizens of the Capital.

However, some appeared to be successful in shooting down the zombies, for all it really takes is one clean shot to the head. Then again, all it takes for a brain worm to infect a host is to slither up its nose.

The prevailing troopers managed to push back the zombies, however, they never saw an infected Jedi leap in and cut them down. As the last remaining clone of the push-back team turned, he never got the chance to fire his weapon on the Jedi. With a swift swing of the green lightsaber blade, his entire arm was sliced off, as well as his ankle.

As the wounded troop fell to the ground, the last thing he could see was the Jedi, a Togruta child, stab the green blade into his chest, ending his consciousness.

With the poor trooper dead, Ahsoka, spectating herself, pulled out a worm egg, placing it beside the clone, and walked away. Behind her, the egg hatched and slither towards the clone trooper, as it snaked underneath the helmet, the trooper's form began to react. It twitched a few times and then limply rose to its feet, limping with only one foot to walk on.

After eight months of watching this entire ordeal, Ahsoka had been afraid of walking without a soul, like she was now, but now she was afraid that there was no cure. For the past eight months, she had been traveling planet to planet, ship to ship, and infecting the entire population.

After witnessing herself taking innocent lives and infecting the rest, all she wished for was that she could just die, hoping that one of those clones could fire a lucky shot and end her already. Sure, she would still continue the campaign, but at least she would not have to witness the tragedy anymore. She felt desperate, how could anyone stay sane after having her experience? She had been a puppet that would walk under the guide of strings, unable to think a single thought, unable to feel anything, pain as well as emotion was confiscated by the Queen.

She wanted to cry and feel the drops run down her cheeks, she wanted to bleed and feel the pain that told her she was alive, and mostly, she wanted to die and escape this fate, which was worse than death. But now, her face remained blank and emotionless, and with only a little bit of free will left, all she could do was hope. Hope for her master, hope for an escape from this fate, and hope for a cure. But what was the point? The worm had complete control of her, her body was now the worm's, for eight months she could not sleep, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to a different place. Go to a dream in which she could be free, however, the worm kept her fully awake, the Queen would not allow her slaves to rest until she and reigned.

Now that the worm's consciousness and her's were combined, she unwillingly looked up into the sky, spotting a squadron of gunships, landing beside the Capital. This made the Togruta smile a tiny bit, fighting the will of the brain worm, perhaps she could have her wish granted. Reinforcement soldiers were coming, and if she was lucky, they would at least put her out of her misery.

* * *

The brainwashed Togruta was not the only one to spot the squadron, two clone troopers, Waxier and Boil, who were covering a group of citizens into a secured cave. Blasters aimed, they closed the door, switched on the lights, and saw to the other surviving citizens. There were only six others.

Three men, one clone trooper, one woman, a mother, and one child curled up in her arms.

Now that they were all that was left, Waxier felt bad for the child, she was too young to handle this kind of action. Of course, considering he was only eleven standard years old himself, could he be as scared as the little girl. Boil, on the other hand, was more concentrated with the door. He kept his blasted aimed directly as he leaned next to the door, beside Waxier.

Charts, the third clone trooper, sorted out the weapons they had left. Three spare blasters, two droid poppers, and one grenade. All of which was useless in this situation.

However, the good news of this crisis, reinforcement troopers were coming to their aid. All they needed to do was to hold long enough for the reinforcements, whoever these people were, to arrive and get them out of here. They just needed to stay alive.

With the two troopers guarding the door, while the third clone watching over the civilians, Waxier and Boil tapped fists. If this was their last stand, then they would stand together.

* * *

**Yep, the two clone troopers, Waxier and Boil, that we all know are here too, and will at least be there to be rescued.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	4. Capital Arrival

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

As the gunships landed seven hundred clicks from the Capital, dropping off many attached vehicles, Boomer's team began to arm themselves. The boy picked up a double function rifle.

Since the Old Republic's blaster rifles were ineffective towards the worms' dead host, the Crusaders' weapon technicians developed a new weapon capable of blowing away those zombies. Sure, they were all informed that a good shot to the head was all it took, but not many had the time to correctly shot down a target ever time.

Boomer's rifle was equipped with a machinegun and a liquid nitrogen thrower. The meter was set to low, the boy was not going to set it too high that it would harm innocents. Fitz and Patterson held the same weapons, second functions were a flamethrower and grenade launcher.

Adams holstered the same weapon, and picked up a chaingun, capable of shooting down large groups of zombies. Nobody else on the team was more of a fan of big guns than he was.

Shepherd gathered a datapad, along with some submachineguns and a rifle. In his pocket was a pack of cigars, which he kindly handed Wilson one. It had always been something of a tradition, after a mission, there was the victory smoke.

The Pantoran slipped the death stick in his own pocket, holstering the double function rifle on his shoulder, "Alright team," he briefed, "Welcome to the Capital of Dantooine, from the distress call, the worms have begun invasion here, and are planning to take the rest of the planet with ease." He lifted his mirror faceplate, smiling, "Not if we take it first." -everyone chuckled- "Alright then, heads-up display, online now."

With that, Boomer activated his helmet's HUD, which projected a map of their present location, the identification system, and cortex scan. The previous function was used to learn if one was infected or not.

One final piece of equipment was their liquid nitrogen release spray, capable of unleashing a spray of nonlethal that would break a brain worm's hold over the brain, followed by a scent that causes sneezing, which instantly kicks the worm out of the host's head, allowing anyone to end the worm in the open. This invention was nicknamed "Worm-away" spray, or simply "worm spray."

While many other squads have departed from the landing zone, their team followed, heading out into the trees, towards the Capital.

* * *

From the peephole of their hideout, Boil watched as a group of undead hosts limped down the street.

"How long do you think we can last down here?" he asked his brother, closing the peephole.

"I dunno, if we're lucky, long enough before help arrives," Waxier replied, leaned against the wall. He turned to the other survivors, "Hey Charts, how are you doing in there?"

"Just fine," he said, his helmet off. He leaned next to the little girl, cribbing her mother tightly, hiding her own face. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this." He promised.

* * *

He was right. Hiding out in the trees, Wilson activated his scope, spying a patrol of zombie clone troopers, marching listlessly and unaware of them watching. They were aware, however, that a reinforce garrison was on the planet, which did not make their element of surprise that much effective.

He waved to Boomer, who peered through his sniper rifle. He aimed for the middle trooper, and squeezed the trigger. In the quarter of a second, the trooper dropped, while the other zombies to stare at him in confusion.

With the first shot fired, Wilson and the others leaped out while the boy held position, gunning down the ex-troops one by one.

The zombies turned to the direction of the shooting, just as Adams unleashed fire. Many former clones fell, while some returned fire. As the team stood their ground, zombies from other directions appeared, leaping out at them.

With the butt of her rifle, Patterson knocked an upcoming zombie, switched her weapon to flamethrower, and set three troopers on fire.

Shepherd pumped his rifled, reloading it as he continued to fire. Suddenly, a zombie appeared behind him, knocking him to the ground. As the ex-clone pointed his weapon, the Bothan suddenly disappeared before he squeezed the trigger. The confused zombie looked all around, just before an invisible fist connected with his stomach, and then with his nose.

As the clone fell to the ground, unconscious, Shepherd reappeared. Cloaking had been his species' specialty, and he was proud of it.

Wilson had more difficulties, an undead clone tackled him, his eyes rolled back as a worm popped out of his mouth. The Pantoran grimaced, pushing back the zombie and jamming his rifle in the clone's mouth, firing a round of bullets through his head.

As the last of the zombies fell, Wilson gave a prayer to them all, "Corporal, status report."

"We've got one living trooper, sir. The rest; dead," the Bothan replied.

"'Cuff 'em and spray 'em." He ordered, Shepherd pulled out his worm spray, held it to the unconscious trooper's nose, and sprayed. The trooper reacted with several grunts and cries, ending with a sneeze. Disgusting yet fortunate, the worm flopped onto the ground, squirming. Wilson pulled out his pistol, saving big ammunition for later, and shot the worm. The parasite was disintegrated within seconds, as its ashes covered its space.

"Well, I don't think I'll be eating tonight," Patterson commented.

Fitz turned the clone over on his stomach, placed his hands behind his back, and strapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, "Maybe, but he probably will. I would."

"That's because you'll eat anything," Adams replied, Boomer joined them.

"I'm serious, I bet these things taste good covered in chocolate," the jester remarked.

"Did Doug tell you that?" Patterson asked.

"Cut the chatter, we've got one down, we need to keep searching," the Sergeant told them. Shepherd pulled out his datapad, typing in a series of numbers, and it responded to his command.

"I've got something, to the east in the Capital shelter hatch."

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	5. Survivors

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Boil peeked out the peep hole, watching as a squad of zombies were gunned down. He watched as one of his undead former brother attempted to crawl away. Another figure came into view, wearing black armor with a mirror faceplate, walked over to the clone, shot it dead.

He observed as other figures, wearing the same black armor, joined up with him. At the moment, Boil was not too sure about these reinforcements, sure it cleared out the zombies, but from the mercy it showed, it did not look like these people were here to rescue them at all.

One of the figures, holding a datapad, appeared to be focusing on its guidance, after which it looked up, along with the rest of them, right in Boil's direction.

With that, he immediately slid the peephole shut. That was it, their position was compromised, they were found, "Waxier! Charts! To arms, now!" He called.

Waxier stood up immediately, sliding on his helmet, while Charts hid in the other room, covering the survivors protection. If this was their last stand, they were going to die fighting.

Boil lowered his rifle and pulled out his pistol, he leaned close to the peephole, and evasively slid it open. The next thing he saw was a cast of his own reflection, the faceplate of one of them. Provoked, he fired his weapon, causing a break in the figure's glass faceplate, and knock it off its feet. The clone slid the slot shut, replacing his pistol with his blaster, back against the door.

* * *

"You okay, Sarge?" Patterson asked, kneeling to the Sergeant. Boomer, concerned, studied his motionless CO, but when he heard a groan, he was relieved, Wilson was still alive.

The Sergeant propped himself up, sliding his broken faceplate from his helmet, "SOB," he cursed, getting to his feet.

"They must be spooked after all the fightin' that's go on," Fitz remarked.

"Shepherd, vanish, I've got an idea."

* * *

Breathing uneasy, Boil took another peek outside, spotting nothing is view, "No one's there. Must of left."

"I really don't think they'll give up that easy," Waxier replied, "I'll go check it out."

"No, they'll probably want you to do that," his brother stopped him. Suddenly, a small sphere fell through the open peephole. They both looked down as it opened, releasing a thick gas, which blinded them temporally.

The next thing they suspected, the doors opened up and their weapons were wrestled out of their hands. Waxier and Boil were pinned against the wall, rifles pointed at their heads.

Charts, from the other room, aimed his blast and shot the rifle out of the open helmeted figure's hand, another shot pieced his shoulder, only to be absorbed by the durasteel shoulder armor. Before he could fired a third shot, he felt an invisible hand grab his weapon, pull it out of his hand, and slammed it against his stomach, causing Charts to fall to his knees.

The invisible figure revealed himself, restraining Charts' arms behind his back. After which, the helmetless figure approached him, kneeling before him, he appeared to be a Pantoran. "You've got spirit, I'll give you that, but you can give it a rest now."

"Who are you?" Waxier asked, standing up, a rifle aimed at his head urged him to hold still.

"We're the Crusaders, we're here to get you outta here," he replied, helping Charts to his feet. He turned to one of the others, "Patterson, status on the survivors?"

The "Crusader" holding a rifle to Waxier's face lowered her weapon, a red light on her helmet blinked as she cortex scanned them. Waxier and Boil, their status checked approved of them. Patterson walked into the other room, scanning all the other survivors, the results were the same as the two clone troopers. "All clean, sir."

Suddenly, the Sergeant's comlink beeped. "Sergeant," said a female voice, coming from the _Ark_, "I have detected a large horde of infectees heading to your position. I suggest you get out of there."

"Copy that, Noah. We found some survivors, but we're not leaving yet," Wilson replied, turning to the Bothan, "Shepherd, I need you to escort the survivors back to the gunship. Have the pilot ready the engines and await my command."

"Yes sir," the Bothan replied, removing the handcuffs from Charts' wrists.

The Sergeant turned to the others, "Fitz, give up your rifle to the clones, they'll need it on the way to our ship."

"Aw, but I didn't even fired a signal grenade," he complained.

"That's an order, soldier," Wilson replied, turning to Shepherd, "Meanwhile, let Fitz have that spare SMG of yours."

With that, the two soldiers traded weapons, while the Sergeant pulled out his back-up weapon, a shotgun.

* * *

After the team separated, Shepherd led the survivors out back to the LAAT, while Wilson and the others headed for the main plaza of Dantooine's Capital.

Upon arrival at the main plaza of Dantooine's Capital, things appeared just as bad as the Team thought. Walking the streets were hundreds of zombies, most of which were live _and_ dead Planetary Defense Force troopers, another half was of clones.

"Alright Team," the Sergeant started, "Our first objective is to clear the streets. Boomer, switch to sniper mode and keep us covered. Adams, get that chaingun in place and fire only on zombie populated areas of the streets. Fitz, Patterson, you're both with me. Lock and load, and watch your fire. Let's move!"

With that, the three Crusaders jumped from their hiding place and unleashed fire. Wilson pulled out a grenade and hurled it into the air, it landed on the ground between a few zombie troopers and exploded.

The zombies took notice to what was going on and attacked, considering the dead minions could not use any firearm, they ran towards the Crusaders like a bunch of brutes. Fitz laughed, "This is one of the reasons I like this job, the enemy ain't high above ya!" he cheered, raising his submachineguns and firing them.

"Don't get cocky or they'll kill you," Patterson warned, as she fired several her weapon, unleashing fire upon the zombies.

"Not if I tag 'em first."

The zombies, one by one, fell quickly, while they just walked and ran towards the Crusaders, the Team was only having target practice. In the cover area, Boomer took only head shots with his sniper rifle, his concentration was focused on the dead victims, the zombies with glowing eyes. Adams did not have much of a care, he just kept his hold on the chain gun and tore down piles of zombies.

Wilson kept his firing at close range, with his shotgun, as he blasted any daring hostile near him. He stopped to reload his shotgun, when a one-armed clone trooper ran at him, roaring like a maniac. Before the clone minion could even reach him, the Sergeant pulled out a back-up pistol and fired a shot through the zombie's helmet, knocking it down easily.

Boomer provided as much covering fire as he could and then looked up to spot several reinforcement zombies, heading for their position. He turned and noted the steel walls between the three members of his team, and formed an idea. "Sarge, I need you, Fitz and Patterson to drop."

"Brainstorming, boy?" Wilson asked, using both shotgun and pistol, "Hope you've got something cooked and ready to serve. Fitz! Patterson! DROP!"

With that, the three Crusaders dropped, and Boomer fired. His single shot flew to the steel wall and bounced off of it, as well as the other wall. It bounced both ways and passed the horde of zombies, at lightning speed, it pierced its way through every head it could fly through. As it reached the end of its purpose, the dropped Crusaders peeked up, spotting the entire horde on the ground.

The Sergeant stood up and spoke over his comlink, "Good call, boy." He congratulated, as he slung his shotgun on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," the boy replied, spotting a surviving zombie running towards him, "Sir! Watch out! There's-"

"Relax, I got it covered," Wilson replied, raising his pistol towards the wall and fired. The shot, like Boomer's sniper rifle, bounced off the wall and returned. The zombie got close enough to him only receive the shot to his own head. Wilson turned back to the fallen zombie, who did not see anything coming.

"Alright, it's all clear here, let's move out." The Sergeant said, strolling over to the building up ahead.

Again, his comlink beeped, "Sergeant?"

"Go ahead, Noah."

"I've got some very important Intel that you need to know. During your arrival, I've spotted a Jedi attacking the clone troopers and natives, I think the Jedi is infected. Proceed with caution."

"Copy that," Wilson said, turning to the others. He waved his hand, signaling them to follow. They complied and he headed off for the Capital building, now, instead of searching for survivors, he was going to find this Jedi.

* * *

**First off, sorry for not answering any questions, lately. So, here are my replies.**

**To** **_okami's princess_: Yes, although this story started out tragically, it will have a good ending. I assure you.**

**To _Lightside_: Of course, friend. I do what I love, and I love what I do. And when it comes to Fanfiction, I love what I do.**

**To _clone-sniper666_: Glad to here it, because you will not want to miss a thing.  
**

**To _CrazySmallLady_****: No and yes. No, Anakin will not rescue Ahsoka, he is not in this episode of this fan-made series. However, Ahsoka will be saved.**

**Regarding that, I just have a question to the readers. Is there anyone who is interested in an Ahsoka&OC story? Because if there are, it will most likely lead to that in this series with Ahsoka.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	6. Restrain

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

From inside the Capital's command center, two technicians did all they could to keep the signal alive, praying that someone was still receiving their distress beacon. Even if they were the last remaining non-zombies in the Capital, they were not going to crack up that quickly.

Suddenly, the doors behind them opened, they both turned and saw the infected Jedi, Ahsoka. Before they could reach for their blasters, under the worm's control, she grabbed them both through the Force and slammed them against the ceiling, dropping them on the floor.

The brainwashed Ahsoka strode over to their unconscious forms and pulled two eggs from her satchel, placing the parasitic eggs beside the two technicians. Forced to watch them hatch and possess the two technicians, the Togruta wished she could grimace at the horror, but the worm in her skull commanded her lips to form a smile, which she unwilling obeyed. From what she could witness within their merged minds, it was a proud moment for a worm to take their first host after they hatch.

The worm commanded Ahsoka's arms to set the satchel behind, and then walked her legs forward to the controls, which were generating the distress beacon. That of which she depended on for someone to help her. Her arm mechanically reached over and claimed her lightsaber, she tried to urge it to stop but it was no longer loyal to her, her entire body and mind had betrayed her. She fought, with all her remaining will, to keep her limb from doing any more of the worm's bidding, and for a minute, her arm shook a tiny bit but advanced over the controls, the ignition array aimed.

She urged her finger not to obey the worm, trying to regain its loyalty, but she had no luck. Under the worm's control, she ignited her lightsaber, disabling the distress beacon.

With that, she gave up all hope. Nothing worked, she had been fighting herself for eight months and had yet to make any progress. As the worm clipped her weapon back to her belt, Ahsoka ceased all resistance, ceased herself from fighting. There was no hope for her anymore, as far as she knew. She was nothing more than another slave of the worms, and the only thing she could do now was accept it and obey the worm. Who could free her from this ordeal?

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Togruta grieved, Boomer stood beside the Sergeant as Fitz placed a detonator on the durasteel door. He called and cleared the door, just as the det blew the seal apart.

With the door breached, the Sergeant entered the doorway, followed by the others. They all switched on their head lamps, bringing light to the lock-downed area. And as they crept forward with stealth, the distress signal from their HUD's suddenly ceased.

And with the signal silenced, Wilson knew exactly where to go. If the Jedi was here, then he or she would probably be in the command center.

They crept hallway after hallway, level after level, they arrived at the door of the command center. Waving hand signals, the Sergeant positioned Adams in front of the door, Patterson and Fitz on the right side, along with Boomer and himself on the left. With the countdown, they prepared to enter.

_3...2...1!_

With that, the Twi'lek kicked the door open, her rifle pointed at the three infectees; two technicians and the Jedi.

"Hold fire, Patterson! Switch to cryo-shot," the Sergeant called, he, as well as the others, complied. Although the Twi'lek was not equipped with the function, she stepped aside, allowing Boomer to a clear way, just as a technician charged at the doorway, only to meet a blow of freezing compressed air, straight into his face.

The zombie swayed back, falling backwards from the impact of the, well, harmless, chills. The second technician charged, only to receive the same treatment from Boomer's cryo-shot. With both technicians down, it was only the brainwashed Jedi left.

From Boomer's perspective, she was a Togruta, quite attractive actually, despite her emotionless face. She ignited her lightsaber, and charged. The boy fired a blast of freezing air, which stunned the Jedi temporarily.

Adams pushed the boy aside and tossed his chaingun at her, knocking her off her feet. The brain worms did little to improve her skills. "Well, that was easy," he remarked, approaching the Jedi's downed form.

"Adams, back you ass up!" Wilson ordered.

"Relax, I've got this-" he said, reaching for the youngling, only to get caught off guard as the Jedi reignited her weapon, swing it at him. Adams fell back, still alive, but glanced at his right hand, four fingers have been sliced off, leaving his thumb. He yelled, both in pain and fear.

The Jedi leaped to her feet and charged at the downed soldier, Boomer leaped and tackled the Togruta, knocking the lightsaber out of her hand. Although she was on top, he kept his arms restraining her as she squirmed, trying to break free of his hold. With one arm wrapped around her, the boy reached for his worm spray. He placed the injector pointed at her nostril, and injected.

* * *

Feeling the device release a mysterious spray through her nose, Ahsoka felt a splitting headache, more like a brain freeze. One of those strange figures in black had injected something into her, a drug perhaps, which appeared to be harming the worm in her head. She could feel the worm in pain, hear it cry as it was dying. After the roaring migraine, she felt a tickle to her nose, and with the result, she sneezed, feeling something entirely slimy dropped.

After the sneeze, Ahsoka suddenly felt tired, after a long, ordeal of time, she was exhausted. Her limbs felt heavy, her eyelids heavy, could it be? Eight months, it has been, since she had ever felt any part of her body, an emotion, or anything else. Before she could do anymore, her head leaned back as her eyelids fluttered. The last thing she could see was one of the black figures, directing the others to the technicians, as he pulled out a pistol.

Before she could see him aim, her tired eyes fluttered close, and she fell unconscious, before she could even hear a gunshot.

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	7. Extract

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With the discarded brain worm, now a small pile of ashes, Boomer turned the unconscious Jedi. While Fitz and Patterson tended to the other technicians, freeing them from the worms' control, the boy studied her a little more.

Within his arms, she was still alive, she lied in a deep sleep, most of the victims who are released from the worms usually fall into a coma that lasts only a couple of days, one week to be specific. From Boomer's point of view, she was, although alien, beautiful. With her well shaped lekku, scarlet lips, smooth, red-orange skin, she was an angel as far as Boomer could describe.

The thought was interrupted with gunfire, as the Sergeant blasted the two departed worms from the technicians. And while Fitz and Patterson restrained them, Wilson turned to Adams, "hang tight, son, we'll have a prosthetic fix you right up?"

"Gee thanks," he replied in sarcasm, his hand in his armpit, "Nothing like some dude to stick a couple of imitation fingers into my freakin' hand after it just got chopped off!"

"'Sliced' off, actually," Boomer corrected, Adams glared at him, in no mood for any unnecessary specifics.

"Whatever!" He replied, as the Sergeant discovered a satchel against the wall.

He approached it and discovered it was full of eggs, brain worm eggs, all in the Jedi's possession to infect everyone on this planet. Wilson pulled out a cylinder-like case and opened the tip of it, he collected two eggs and placed them in, sealing them inside the tube tightly and compress, so that they could not escape if they hatch earlier than predicted.

After collecting the samples, he nodded to Patterson, who gladly barbecued the sachet, as the Sergeant tapped his comlink, "Noah, this is Wilson. We've found and secured the Jedi," he reported, "We have a wounded... _disarmed_ soldier with us at the moment" -Patterson and Fitz giggled silently- "and we're planning to extract."

"Very well, Wilson. We'll send a platoon down there to takeover. Good work, Team."

Wilson switched off his comlink, turning to Boomer, just in time to catch him eying the Togruta. "Hey kid," he began, the boy looked up to him, "since you're making ogle eyes you get to carry her outta here. Restrain her, just in case." He ordered, strode over and collected the Jedi's weapon.

"Yes, sir," Boomer replied, with a change of volume nor emotion in his voice. So what, just because he was studying a Jedi, what was that suppose to mean? That he likes her?

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked them around her limb wrists, he then place her on his back, her handcuffed arms around his neck, as to carry her out. He reclaimed his rifle as he stood up, the Jedi limb on his back.

Fitz and the Sergeant each carried a technician, while Patterson aided Adams, "Need a hand?" she joked, before helping him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shepherd led the survivors, one by one, onto the gunship, that would extract them to the safety of the _Ark_. As the men, woman and child strapped in, the Bothan's comlink beeped.

"Shepherd, we're ready to extract. Tell the pilot to fly to Capital tower C3," the Sergeant's voice ordered.

"Yes sir, we're on our way," he replied, as he related the order to the pilot. The gunship took to the sky and flew to towards the Capital.

* * *

Boomer grunted, trying not to fall behind, as they made it to the roof of the Capital building. As they waited for the gunship arrived, suddenly, behind them, zombies appeared, armed with blasters.

While they unleashed bolts of plasma, Wilson dropped the technician and lifted his shotgun, blasting one down, as two more took its place.

Patterson released Adams, who seated next to the two unconscious technicians, while she and Fitz joined the Sergeant. Boomer, however, took cover with them, he was not in any position for front line combat considering the "load" on his back. They would need the Jedi alive if they were going to need more help in the War.

The Twi'lek switched to flamethrower and roasted the nearest zombie, who caught fire and fell to the ground, burning.

Just as they were close to the edge, with luck, the gunship arrived just in time. The hatch opened, and the clone troopers, Waxier and Boil, aided with cover fire, as Adams gladly hopped on. Fitz and Patterson carried and passed the technicians to the clones, and leaped on.

Boomer and the Sergeant were the last to go, as they backed away towards the gunship, as the approaching zombies advanced. Carrying the Jedi, Boomer hopped in, awaiting Wilson.

The Sergeant turned to the gunship and jumped, as it took off. Once on board, everyone got into a seat. Boomer strapped the Jedi in the seat next to his, as he strapped himself as well. Patterson and Fitz stood, allowing the survivors a chance to sit, while Adams sat beside the wall, caressing his half-lost hand. The survivors on the ship, the three men, mother and child, and the four clone troopers all were relieved to be out of the hell they were just in.

Shepherd and Wilson, as the gunship took off, pulled out their cigars. With a lighter, the Bothan lit the both of them, and smoked their victory smoke. "All is said," the Sergeant grinned, examining the tube of specimens, "all is done."

**

* * *

**

**To _Darth Sith'ari_:** **Does this chapter answer your question?**

**To _Din_: like I said before, they mysteriously disappeared. So, your idea about them join the Queen is possible, so I suggest you keep that in mind. Good guess.  
**

**To _okami's princess_: Does this chapter answer your question?  
**

**To Evil Tree: I know, the "emit a blade of lightning" is a way to describe lightsaber. Does it make sense?  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	8. Amen!

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Special Thanks to the movie: Zombieland, for its inspiration and idea of this fanfic. Thank the director, the writer, the actors, and all of the cast of Zombieland. If you're reading this, say "Thank you, Zombieland!"**

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After completing their mission on the surface of Dantooine, earlier than the other squads below, and recovering twelve survivors, including the Jedi, the Team's gunship landed gently and firmly. The zone as populated with workers and droids, in which most of them were tending to stretchers to carry any wounded. And when they saw that they were in safety, the Team began to relax as they removed their helmets.

Fitz aided Adams towards the infirmary, as the disarmed soldier ripped off his helmet and tossed it on the floor. Meanwhile, as the first stretcher floated into the gunship, Shepherd and Patterson aided the survivors onto them, to be taken into care to the infirmary. After the clone troopers and other survivors, Boomer unstrapped the Jedi Togruta from her seat and lifted her on the stretcher, allowing it to carry her away.

He followed the stretcher, midway, and met up with Sergeant Wilson. "Why stop here, son?"

They boy's attention turned to the Pantoran, "I'm sorry, sir?" he replied, asking for a repeat.

"When that Jedi wakes up, she'll probably wanna know a coupl'a things," the Sergeant explained, blowing a puff of smoke, "and she'll probably be needing someone to help her adjust, we don't know how long she's been a zombie for, so she'll need someone's guidance."

"...And you think I should be the one?"

"Correct," he replied, grinning, "Now quit standing around and get your ass moving after that stretcher, boy!"

"Yes sir," Boomer replied, turning and ran to catch up with the stretcher, carrying the Jedi. Meanwhile, Wilson turned to his own direction and headed another way, he had something that a someone needed to see.

* * *

In the infirmary, Boomer escorted the stretching, carrying the unconscious Jedi, to a surgeon and friend, Crowe.

He arrive at his quarters to find the surgeon, who was already tending to someone else. Adams, to be specific. Already, Crowe had applied four robotic fingers to his hand, replacing his lost ones, as he wrapped synthetic skin, which would automatically mimic his own skin.

After testing the prosthetic hand's nervous system, Adams grinned, "Good as new. Hey Crowe, has there ever been other prosthetic attachments other than hands?"

"Indeed, there were. Such as feet, ears, and even gentiles," Crowe replied, without any emotion in his voice. Adams' smile vanished, "So I suggest you be more careful next time."

"Yeah, I'll try to protect myself a little more so I won't have to get that third thing you said." With that, he left, and Crowe turned to next in line.

"Hello, Issac. What have we here?" He said, studying the Togruta in a coma, "Slave girl, perhaps?"

"Actually, she's a Jedi. She was infected with a parasite," Boomer explained.

Crowe had the appearance of a middle-aged human, only his head and face were completely hairless. His eyes were cold, although he held a compassion for those he would call friends, such as Boomer, which was one of the reasons he was nicknamed "Caretaker" Crowe. "And who incapacitated her?"

"I did," the boy replied.

"Good to know," the surgeon replied, directing the stretcher to turn and float to the other room, "I will search for any other infection or otherwise that might have contaminated her while she was infected. I will contact you when I am done."

"But, I'm suppose to be watching her," Boomer informed him, Crowe turned.

"Are you comfortable with watching me perform a full body examination?"

With that, the boy's cheeks blushed at the thought, "Uh, alright, I'll be waiting in here, then." He said, _better let the doctor do what the doctor's got to do_.

* * *

Within the research lab of the _Ark_, Professor Scott Douglass, a handicapped Ugnaught, peeked through his magnifying scope, studying the insides of the dissected brain worm, picking up pieces with his tweezers, while keeping a bandanna wrapped around his face to protect himself from infection.

Over the time when the Worm Wars begun, when he was brought aboard, Doug had been researching for a permanent cure, an antidote which will develop an immunity to the worms' mind control powers. So far, after all these months, Doug's intelligence had produced the worm spray, along with CryoTech weapons for killing the worms, without harming the victims.

He examined the discarded segment of the worm, adjusting his magnify scope over his eye. He pulled down his bandanna, revealing his nose and mouth, considering the worm was already dead, he did not fear any infection. He took one last look at the segment and slightly lapped it with his tongue, tasting it.

"Hmm?" he pondered, pulling out his tape recorder, "Check for enzymes as the source of the brain worms' mind control abilities, statement proven wrong," the Ugnaught's hovering seat floated over to a pot of boiling chocolate. He dipped the segment into the pot and lifted it, now covered in chocolate. Once again, he brought the chocolate covered worm to his mouth, and popped it in. After swallowing it, he lifted his tape recorder, "However, worm segment tastes exquisite when dipped in chocolate."

As he hovered back to his research desk, the doors silently slid open. At the doorway was a figure, in his hand, two brain worm eggs. The figure approached with stealth behind the Professor, and when Doug turned around, he yelped, only to meet Wilson as he placed the cylinder tube of worm eggs on his desk.

"Relax, it's only me," the Pantoran assured him. _(Also, if any of you were expecting it was a zombie coming to infect the Professor, and you were surprised that it was really Wilson, then I guess I fooled ya! Ha-ha-ha! Okay, back to the story.)_

"Oh, well don't sneak up on me like that, Jack," Doug told him, holding his chest, "Or one of us will be sorry."

"Anyway, I got the specimens you wanted," the Sergeant replied, referring to the sealed eggs.

"Ah- good, good. Now maybe I will have better luck with some live worms to study," the Professor said, "Although, I cannot assure I'll be any closer then I was before."

"Hey- I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Wilson told him, "and perhaps you won't have to worry for long about it. Once we find the worms' queen and dice her, then we'll be able to finally relax, knowing we're at least out of one calamity."

"True, true..." Doug replied, collecting the container. "But we still have the Clone Wars racket to listen to."

"Well, if we're lucky, we might not have to worry about the Clone Wars after all," Wilson began, "The Separatist Alliance has suddenly vanished ever since those worms hit the news of the galaxy, and the Republic was one of the next places hit. I doubt anyone is still there, except for a few zombie Senators... and Jedi. But once this all blows over, we might get an award or something. Maybe a medal."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it. We were the backwaters of the galaxy before, they probably won't give us that kinda of gratitude, probably just a pat on head and a fair 'good job' from the Chancellor."

Wilson smirked, reaching for the bottle of wine and poured Doug and himself a glass, "Yeah, it seems that way. But whatever happens when, or _if_, this blows over, we'll have the respect of the stars we sail through."

He handed Doug a cup of wine, the Ugnaught raised his glass, "To the Crusaders!"

"Amen!" the Sergeant replied as they both tapped glasses.

* * *

**To _okami's princess_: Sorry, but not in this episode. But do not worry, for eventually I will get to him, along with other characters.  
**

**To _Thunderstar29_: As long as I can make it. Before, in my early days in Fanfiction, I usually wrote stories up to 10 chapters. But now, I go as far as I can. So, I cannot really give you an exact answer to that question. So, sorry.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	9. Ahsoka meets Boomer

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With her mind returning from the haze, feeling her body topped with some blankets of soft fabric, Ahsoka opened her eyes, feeling as if it were the first time. There was not much to see, from her position she could only see the plain white ceiling and walls. It looked as if she were in a medical dorm, but what was she doing here?

The Togruta sat up, raising her hand to her head, massaging her temples. In that instant, she snapped a glance at her arm, it was in her complete control, as well was the will to sit up from the bed she was in. Ahsoka checked her senses of her own form, not only finding her regain of control of the Force, but that she could no longer sense the parasite within her skull. With the knowledge of her will freedom, she was joyed.

"Good to see you're awake," a voice said. Startled, she spun her head to her left, finding a boy standing there. As if waiting for her to awake.

"Who are you?" She demanded, studying him a little more clearly. He was human, about her age, maybe older.

"My name's Issac," he replied, extending his hand, "Issac Boomer of the Crusaders."

"'Crusaders'?" She repeated, she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yeah, we're what's left of the free galaxy. We're pretty much an alliance of anyone we could save." He explained, "That kinda includes you, Miss..."

"Ahsoka Tano," she introduced, searching his eyes for anything suspicious. However, with that one look into his green eyes, her heart skipped a beat. She retracted her hand as a blush cast across her face, placing her hand on her head. Was her head spinning or was it just her? "Where am I?"

"On board our ship, the _Ark_," the boy said, as she slumped back down to the bed.

"How long have I been here for?"

"You've been sleeping for a week."

_A week?!_ Ahsoka's mind twirled some more, now that it was recovering from having a worm manipulating every thought, she needed some time to center her thoughts.

"You alright?" Boomer asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just feel so tired, and-" she rested her hand on her chest, noticing that, underneath the blankets covering her, she was completely naked. She immediately blushed, keeping the blankets close. "Uh... where are my clothes?"

He pointed to a rack, holding her clothes right next to a medical suit, "Over there, but Crowe's not done checking your results, so I suggest you get the medical suit on first."

Ahsoka turned her attention to the rack, hesitating if this so called surgeon "Crowe" finds an infection or disease she might have picked up along her way. However, for the moment, she was less fond of being naked, and in the company of they boy.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, backing towards the door, "I'll be right outside." With that, he was gone.

Now alone, she stood from the bed and collected the medical suit, tying it around her body as she thought. There was something strange after she realized that the worm was no longer in control of her. It appeared difficult to remember any of her campaign while she was under the worm's influence. The parasite had a superior dominance over her mind, as well as her memories. She could remember the worm infestation, the overrun, and the creature slithering into her nose...

Ahsoka immediately shivered at the memory of that slimy worm slithering around inside her skull, and as it completely took control of her body and worked her like a puppet. She was still horrified when that happened, and was still afraid if that happened again. But now, it appears that after the worm took over, between then and now, everything was a blank. She could not remember anything that happened while under the control of the brain worm.

The doors slid open, and the surgeon walked in, his movements firm and straight forward. The easy known surgeon as "Crowe."

"Have a seat, please," he told her, she complied and sat back on the medical bed, as he approached and rested a medical kit on the desk. He opened the kit and took a small flashlight, switched it on and began to wave it in front of her eyes. "Watch the light, please."

Ahsoka's eyes followed they light as it waved back and forth, left to right, almost alluring. The flashlight switched off, she blinked. Crowe turned her head to face one side as he checked her ear, scanning. Afterward, he put away the flashlight, taking a small gibbet. He directed the tiny hammer to her knee, and tapped it.

As a result, her arm took the signal and responded by lifting up and punching the surgeon right in the cheek. Ahsoka retracted her fist, "Sorry," she apologized, although her fist was throbbing with pain. It was as if his cheek was made of steel.

Crowe, however, did not even flinch, as if he could not feel any pain, "No harm done. Also, it looks like you are under no danger of any further infection."

With that news, Ahsoka was relieved, "Good, because after eight months of walking like a puppet, I thought-"

Crowe glanced up at her, "Eight months, you say?"

"Yes?- is there something wrong?" She asked, anxious.

He was silent for a minute and shook his head, "No." He gathered his medical supplies and strolled out the door, as Boomer re-entered the room.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It was- alright," she replied, a little suspicious of Crowe, he seemed to be hiding something.

"Well, lunch is a couple minutes, you wanna eat?"

With that question, her stomach immediately growled, like an animal hunting to prevent starvation. It was months of hunger all on one day. Ahsoka placed a hand over her stomach, "That sounds nice."

**

* * *

**

**To _Darth Sith'ari_: Does this chapter answer your question?**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Yeah, sorry. I have a lot of ideas for characters. Like later on in this story, you'll meet a hypnotist.**

**To _okami's princess_: Hey, no problem with the questions. I like answering questions.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	10. Revelation

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Within the mess hall of the ship, seated at the end of a long table, Ahsoka did not bother changing back into her normal clothes, nor did she bother using silverware. After she and Boomer have received their trays and meals, she simply dug in. Manners were lost after all this time, all she cared was that there was a tray of food in front of her, and she was starving.

Boomer simply ate his meal, while watching her eat almost like an animal. Could he blame her? She had been walking without rest, without sleep, and mostly, without eating a thing. You think a parasite would have at least allowed its host to stay alive, healthy, and well.

Although she was more hungry than self-conscious, she decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "So, Boomer. Why were you with me? When I was in the infirmary, I mean?"

"I'm suppose to watch you," he answered, "the Sarge told me to show you around and help you with anything."

"The Sarge?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Wilson. He's the one that lead our team onto Dantooine."

"Our team?" She repeated, "Aren't you too young to be in a battlefield?"

"Aren't you?" He replied, striking a good point. "Yeah, but since the Republic fell, the rules no longer apply anymore. So, anyone my age can be a soldier, hold a gun, and even drink wine. The rules are gone."

Ahsoka looked anxious, "The Republic fell?" She asked, already mourning all those of Coruscant, the Senators, the citizens, and the Jedi, now all either dead, alive and hiding, or zombies.

Boomer hesitated, wondering if the fall of Coruscant was such a wise thing to mention, considering the Jedi Temple was stationed there, it meant that all those Ahsoka knew and befriended were gone. "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to bring that up," he apologized, "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she told him, but he knew it was a lie. He could tell she was melancholic over the Jedi Temple. She needed a distraction to help ease the pain.

"Hey, Boomer!" Called a voice. They both turned and saw Adams waving at him, followed by Fitz, Patterson and Shepherd as they sat around the table. _Perfect timing_.

"Hey guys," he replied, Adams and Fitz sat on both his sides, while Shepherd sat near the end, and Patterson sat next to Ahsoka.

"So, who's you friend?" The Twi'lek asked, looking down at the Togruta.

"This is Ahsoka Tano," Boomer introduced, "Ahsoka, this is Patterson."

"Nice to meet ya, kid," she greeted.

"And this is Fitz and Adams."

"Howdy!"

"S'up?"

"...And, the Bothan is Shepherd," Boomer introduced finally, as he simply nodded.

After meeting the team, she was a little curious of the Sergeant. However, her attention was turned to Adams, as he flexed his fingers, as if testing something.

"Malfunction with those new fingers of yours?" Patterson asked, amused.

"Eh, nothing really. Not that they feel original, they're started to itch a bit."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked, curious. Adams looked at her.

"As if you don't know?" He replied, rudely.

"Oh... c'mon now, Ricky-chet," Fitz told him, "you know she's not responsible for choppin' yer fingers off."

Suddenly, she looked up, "Wait. That was you?"

Adams turned to Boomer, "You didn't tell her yet?" He asked, grinning, "Yeah, if you recall any men in black, they were us." He informed.

Ahsoka gasped silently, those figures in black armor, they were the very people she was eating lunch with. "But, what did you do? I after I was wrestled down I suddenly fell unconscious."

"Well, you have Boomer to thank for that," he told her, pointing to the boy, "He injected a little worm spray into your head and the worm flew out. The Sarge smoked it afterward."

She turned to Boomer, who remained silent. She was lucky enough to restrain herself from unleashing her gratitude so quickly, she might have made an misguided impression. But no matter what, she felt she really owed them a lot, especially Boomer. She owed him the most of her gratitude.

"Well, aren't you gonna thank him," Adams continued, starting to get annoying, "After all, he is your knight in shining black armor."

With that, Patterson flicked a spoon-full of food into his face. Sometimes, he just went too far.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center of the _Ark_. admiring the beauty of the planet Dantooine, Crusader Captain Wilhuff Tarkin stood on the bridge, his hands behind his back. (_Yeah, that Tarkin_)

After a long week of campaigns, they had finally liberated the farming planet, freeing it from an infestation before it could spread too quickly to stop. Still, the mystery location of the source of the infestation was still undiscovered, finding and putting an end to it would mean the end of the Worm Wars. Only to reawaken the Clone Wars upon the galaxy, they needed to end one war at a time.

Next to Tarkin, a holographic projector emitted an image of a woman, who of which declares and announces attack plans to the ground troops, Noah. It was true, Noah was not a human nor any other alien species, but merely an artificial intelligence, with direct control of the _Ark_'s functions, engines, life support, everything. Noah _was_ the _Ark_.

"Noah, status report," Captain Tarkin demanded.

"Yes Captain," the AI began, "We have lost thirty-two soldiers on the planet. We have a burial burn within ten minutes for the lost." With that, Crowe entered the bridge.

Tarkin turned to him, "What is it, Surgeon?"

"The Jedi has awoken, Captain," he replied, "and she revealed some information that you will find interesting."

"What information?"

"She has been infected for eight months," Crowe told him. With that, Tarkin's features were actually interested in the news. Perhaps if the Jedi was a zombie for the whole time the War had been going, maybe she might know something of the infection's beginning.

Tarkin turned his back back to the view of the planet, "Noah, contact Wilson and have him bring the Jedi here."

**

* * *

**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Everyone has that problem once in a while. I have a few of my OCs, or as I call them, MCs on my profile. So if you have a little difficulties remembering them, you can just take a peek at my profile's MC bio. And if you like funny, I do occasionally have a sense of humor in my stories, I also express that by breaking the fourth wall, in which I sometimes drop myself in my stories for something funny and random, like punching Adams.**

**To _okami's princess_: I'd like to tell you, but I can't right here. Despite what you've just read now, you will learn the secret about Crowe much later on. And you will be mind-blown by what you find out!**

**To _Ollie_: Thanks Ollie, but Padme is not in this story, but she will be in future stories of my Worm Wars series.**

**To _Narutolover_: Sorry, but Anakin will not be in this story, but he, like Padme, will be in future stories. Right now, this is an Ahsoka story. Don't worry, I'll get to the original characters eventually.  
**

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	11. Consultation

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After eating, Ahsoka followed Boomer into the hanger, as a population of soldiers and citizens stood surrounding something. The two closed in to have a closer look, finding it was a burial burn.

A row of dead men and women were lined up, each sitting in an large ash tray, while many seemed to mourn and pray. A soldier saluted them and lit a torch, handing to, Boomer could recognize, Sergeant Wilson.

The Sergeant strolled past each body, giving a short pray to each, lighting them with the flames of his torch and setting them to flames. After the last corpse was lit, everyone joined hands and listened to the Sergeant's pray.

"Why are the innocent punished? Why are all those who possess the power and will to fight for someone turn a deaf ear upon them? After our time of this ordeal, after the strength and sacrifice we all performed in our time of this war, why are we still no closer to victory than when we were when it began? We all gave up our homes, our possessions, and our dreams to fight for what we have left to fight for.

"Those who died today did not die for nothing. Their bodies are to be burned down so that they are no longer corrupted by the plague that haunts and hunts for us. They _are_ dead, but they will _never_ be forgotten."

After his speech, Wilson saluted, followed by the other soldiers. Even Ahsoka was touched, she had to appreciate the Crusaders, those who live and those died. If it were not for them, where would she be now? Just another minion to the Queen. But with the knowledge of all that has happened while she walked under Karina's influence, therefore making her the reason the infestation was all over the galaxy, a tear ran down her eye.

As many soldiers and citizens left to get back to their stations, Boomer turned his attention to her, noticing her crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault," she said silently. Boomer attention sharpened. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Obviously, this whole war was depressing her even more with each hour.

"Don't cry," he told her, as she accepted the handkerchief, wiping away the tears, "None of this is any of this your fault?"

Before she could replied, the Sergeant approached them both, "Boomer, nice of you to join us," -he turned to Ahsoka- "and it's nice to see you're finally awake. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna wake up."

She simply shook her head, "After all this, I would have stayed asleep, but I was starving."

"Sarge, this Ahsoka Tano," Boomer introduced.

Wilson extend his hand, and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet ya, Tano," he replied.

"Issac told me a little bit about you."

"That's a little unfair, because I don't even know what ranking of a Jedi you are."

"Thanks, I'm a Padawan."

Before anymore was said, Wilson's wrist comm. beeped, "Sergeant Wilson," it was female's voice, "please report to the bridge. The Captain would like to speak to the Jedi."

"Copy that, Noah," the Sergeant replied, looking up to the Togruta, "You heard her, let's go."

* * *

Ahsoka was led to the bridge of the ship. She, Boomer, and Wilson past a few technicians, whom were too busy to notice her, to find Crowe the Surgeon, and the Captain.

"Jedi Tano, I presume?" the Captain greeted, shaking her hand, "I am Wilhuff Tarkin. You will refer to me as 'Captain' or 'Sir,' is that clear?"

She grimaced at his rudeness, was that anyway to treat a guest, "Yes sir," she replied.

"That will do. Now then, Jedi, do you know why you're here?"

"Not that sure, actually-"

"You are here," he interrupted, "because you are lucky enough to be among the surviving forces of the galaxy. As long as you're with us, you are needed to aid us in our battle against the Geonosian brain worms, which, as you know, have infested all but the entire galaxy. Jedi Tano, you will be a Crusader."

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka began, not happy with the sudden decision that she was required to help them, "I just woke up after-"

"Eight months. I know," Tarkin interrupted, yet again, "Let me ask you something, Jedi. Are you familiar with the Republic cargo vessel TB-73?"

She gasped silently, it was true, she remembered the ship, when the infestation had stowed away. She lowered her head, pained by the memory, "Yes..."

"...And, do you recall any species of parasite on the ship?"

"Yes..."

"So, then you're aware of what we _all_ have to deal with. We need everyone we can get," Tarkin's voice began to lower, "If we are to stop the infestation that _you_ let proceed."

With those final words, Ahsoka was crushed into a deep realm of depression. All of what the Captain said was true.

Boomer could not take any more of this, watching Tarkin break the spirits of a little girl was unbearable, "Now Captain, you know that no victim can resist the worms, we all do. You can't blame her for this war."

"You will be silent, Private," Tarkin directed, pointing at the boy, as he gave him a short glare. He turned back to Ahsoka, "So you understand, Jedi, that this is your mess, and you're going to help clean it up. Is that understood?"

Ahsoka was silent, and honestly replied, "Yes sir."

* * *

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Thanks, and no, I don't know when Season 2 of the Clone Wars will be on in Australia. As for Rex, I already have this fanfic planned out, and, sorry to say this, Rex will not be in _this_ story. But that does not mean he will not be in a sequel.**

**To Ollie: Yep, that's the leader. I know, what am I thinking? Well, considering that there wasn't an explanation to where Tarkin came from, also because no one cares if the Captain were to die, I felt as if I should at least give him a place. This will pretty much explain how he became an associate to Palpatine in the first place. And plus, I was running out of MC ideas, so I just picked Tarkin so he could be the bad-guy captain in the future. Just something unexpected.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	12. The Amazing Mendoza

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

**Just to let you all know, this chapter and the next chapter are a bit random fillers...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

The next day, after the consultation with Captain Tarkin, Ahsoka woke up early, experiencing a dreadful night of sleep. Sure, she was glad to have a great meal of food that she could finally taste, a nice warm bed to sleep in, a new friendship with a group of soldiers whom had redeemed her from her puppet campaign, and the security of a well fortified ship. A safe for the moment place that was not crawling with worms.

However, she could not forget her ordeal with the brain worm controlling her every action, it was the most frightening time of her life. Eight months of it could have traumatized her, and although she had not cracked, she was still having nightmares. In shorter form of words, she would be haunting every night of sleep by the memories of that horror until the worms were officially neutralized.

A knock came to her door, setting on her bed, she could tell, through the Force, that it was Boomer coming to check on her. _How thoughtful_, she thought to herself, "Come in," she invited, as the doors slid open.

The boy strode in, a tray of breakfast meal in his hands, and welcomed her a good morning. "Hey Ahsoka, I just thought you might be awake, so... I, uh... got you some breakfast."

She wanted to thank him, at least give him a welcoming smile, but the will to do so was no where to be found. She was too depressed to look up and face his captivating gaze, to depressed to even speak. She remained silent, even as he sat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

She was quiet for a while, finding the words she could muster. "No, nothing is wrong, I'm just not hungry," she lied, Boomer could tell. It was not about being hungry, there was something she did not want to talk about. Could he blame her? She had just found out about everything.

He hesitated for a minute, getting her to talk about was hard to do, especially if she feels depressed. However, he did have something that might lift her spirits, a gift in his pocket. "Listen, I don't know if it will help much," he began, reaching for the gift, "but Sarge gave me something he forgot to give you yesterday."

He pulled out the gift, Ahsoka turned her head to find her lightsaber, resting in his grasp, waiting for her to reclaim. At first, she reached for it but hesitated, unable to find a desire to touch it. So many lives had been taken at the tip of that weapon, of which was in her hands when they were taken. If blood could rest upon that lightsaber, its green light blade would be red. She could not accept it, not after what she had done with it, so with that, she withdrew her hand.

With the gift rejected, Boomer looked at her in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"Please Issac, don't make me take it back," she told him, turning her eyes away from the weapon, "I can't stand any of what I have done, what that parasite made me do with it.

"I took lives, Issac. So many lives that they all haunt me to this day. You must understand that I can't wield it after what I have been through. So please, don't make me take it," she looked into his eyes, begging him to promise.

"Alright then," he replied, "but when you do need it, I'll hold on to it." After the promise and deal made, she gave him a weak grin, and turned her attention back to the floor. Boomer thought, "Hey, you know, I know a guy who could probably cheer you up."

"Don't be so sure," she replied. Even though she was not convinced, he was certain.

* * *

Later at noon, Boomer returned to Ahsoka's dorm with a Zabrak, introducing as the one whom he thought would help cheer her up.

"Ahsoka, I'd like you to meet Mendoza," he introduced.

"Better know as the _Amazing_ Mendoza," the Zabrak corrected, waving his hands in the air, as if he were a public star.

"The Amazing Mendoza?" She repeated, standing up.

"Yeah, we extracted him a long time ago and he's been the ship's comic relief. Sort of the guy who puts on a show and keeps everyone's spirits up," Boomer explained.

"What does he do?" She asked, "is he a musician?"

"No, actually he's a hypnotist. He puts on a couple of shows, performs a few of his talents to entertain or relax people. He has, what we call, the hypnosis initiation, in which he hypnotizes the new guys. Or in you case, the new girl."

"Ah yes, shall we begin, my dear Jedi?" Mendoza asked, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

She withdrew her hand, "Thanks, but I don't believe in hypnosis." Suddenly, he gasped.

"You dare not believe in the power in which I possess in the very tip of my fingernails?" The Zabrak replied, as if shocked to hear such a thing, "How preposterous!"

"Hey, Mendoza, maybe you should just cancel the initiation this time. Maybe this isn't a good time," Boomer asked, as Ahsoka folded her arms.

"Too late!" he replied, now waving his hands around, "With thy power within the tip of thy finger, I command thee..." -he touched Ahsoka's forehead with his finger- "_sleep!_"

Suddenly, her eyes snapped shut as her head tilted back, her arms fell limply to her sides, as she stood sleeping. Helpless before the Amazing Mendoza. She began to tilt and lean back, about to fall to the unforgiving floor, luckily Boomer caught her limb form.

**

* * *

**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Actually, I thought it was kinda obvious. The Worm Wars "series," doesn't that mean that their will be multiple stories? In any case, yeah, perhaps I should have saved that for the end, _that_ would have made it a surprise.**

**To _okami's princess_: He's not entirely evil... yet, but he is the same cruel Grand Moff who destroyed Alderaan. That bastard! Anyway, I needed a complete jerk for the leader, somebody who is willing to sacrafice others in order to save the rights of his own organization. Plus, I'm kinda making something between him and Wilson. You'll find out later.**

**To _Evil Tree_: Thanks, you're the first person out of any of my stories to acknowledge Fitz, most of the other readers of my other fanfics like Adams and Freddy better. As for Patterson, she's brand new actually. Also, what's the name of you CW fanfic?**

**To _Thunderstar29_: Nope, he dies when the first Death Star was destroyed, and I'm proving that, even before the official first Star Wars movie, Tarkin deserves it.**

**To _Ollie_: Okay, I'll let you know this, it will most likely, if not for a change of plans, be after Anakin and Obi-wan are rescued. I have a lot planned for this story already, so you'll have to give me the time, dig?  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	13. Hypnosis Initiation

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

As she rested in Boomer's arms, under the spell of the "Amazing Mendoza," Ahsoka felt weird, as if she were in a deep sleep and full awake all the same. For the moment, she was merely embarrassed by this. She, a Jedi, whose mind has been easily swayed by a civilian, with only the touch of a finger.

Once again, carrying the unconscious Jedi, he turned to the Zabrak, "Mendoza, I told you to cancel this initiation. I don't think she's in the mood for this."

"Really? Let's ask her," Mendoza suggested, "Jedi Ahsoka, do you want relaxation?"

"Yes, Mendoza," she replied, half asleep, her voice hushed and weak as she lay helpless in Boomer's arms.

The boy looked up at him, "Mendoza, she's hypnotized, she doesn't know what you mean by that."

"Yes, but I can provide such relaxation for her," he replied, leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "What ever body part I tap twice, that body part will become incredibly light. So light, so weightless, that all you can do is let it float into the air, and there is nothing you can do to cease its flotation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mendoza," Ahsoka replied, within his power.

"Good! Let's begin," Mendoza stood back and tapped her arm twice, and with that, her limb suddenly rose into the air, as if reaching for something.

From her perspective, Ahsoka could feel her arm rising, weightless above her head, and she, with all her muscle, tried to withdraw it, but it was a useless attempt. Her arm just floated, relaxed in the air, as it nearly left the rest of her body. She knew the principle of this trance she was in, Mendoza had giving her sub-influence to use the Force upon herself, such as keeping her limb hanging in the air, and keeping her own strength to summon it back.

Next, the Zabrak tapped her other arm twice, as it began to follow her first arm. Now, with both her limbs floating weightlessly in the air, Ahsoka's body almost no longer needed Boomer to support her any more. Hanging from her floating arms, she was practically standing on her toes. However, while in a state in which she was complete powerless to do anything other than obey, she felt less scared this time, in fact, she was actually relaxed.

Mendoza then tapped her chin, as suddenly her head rose. _Oh, my neck feels so good right now_, she thought, feeling more relaxed than she had ever been before.

Her next floating limb was her leg, as it slowly rose. At first, Boomer thought she might lose her balance and fall, but instead, she was now almost completely floating, with only her other foot anchoring her. _Is she really floating?_ He thought.

Mendoza tapped her last anchoring leg, and to their amazement, she was literally floating. Levitating in midair before them.

With her limb body finally off the floor, now carried by the Force, she felt wonderfully relaxed, weightless in midair. It was as if she was continuously floating into a bright warm sky. She felt as if she were lying a cloud, almost ready to burst rain. Also as if she were floating on top of a clear and calm lake, that carried her away. All of her tension and aches, all of her troubles and worries were gone, sunk below her as she remained weightless. Such an imagination made her smile.

Boomer watched as she continued to float within the air, her smile captivating, the joyous rush appeared to be running through her veins. "Are you nice and relaxed?" They hypnotist asked.

"Yes, Mendoza..." she replied dreamily, her voice was too lazed and relaxed to speak any louder.

They hypnotist was joyed by this, never had he hypnotized a Jedi, and if it was the only time he might ever get in his life, he wanted to milk it a bit, "As long as you are under my power, you will call me 'Master.'"

At that point, Ahsoka felt so submissive that she could say anything by now, "Yes, Mas..." she stuttered, finding it difficult to comply with the command. It appeared she could not accept it, due to some... interrupting memories.

"'_Master_,'" Mendoza assisted, trying to help her comply, "You will say '_Yes Master_.'"

Ahsoka began to struggle, even in a realm of complete and utter relaxation, something about the command was throwing her off. "...Master...?" she murmured, remembering Master Skywalker. And then the memories of the cargo ship, TB-73, returned, reminding her of another friend. "...Barriss...!"

Suddenly, she began to struggle in her trance, as if trying to break free from the place she was calling Heaven. Boomer knew that there was something troubling her, and it must have something to do with what she was murmuring.

Mendoza was shocked, feeling as if he was losing control over his subject. Perhaps commanding a Jedi to call him 'Master' was not such a good idea after all. It was like commanding a bear not to hibernate, only to stay awake the rest throughout the entire winter.

Ahsoka was struggling, panicking, and trying to break out of the trance via the Force. As a reaction to this move, she continued to float in midair, as well as everything else all around her.

* * *

In the mess hall, as Fitz, Adams, Shepherd and Patterson ate their lunch, the Bothan poured himself a glass of wine. However, has he tipped the bottle, the wine did not enter the cup, instead, it began to float into the air. Watching the wine form into spheres of liquid, like bubbles, they were floating to the top.

However, it was not only the wine, without warning, Shepherd, himself, began to float. He turned to the rest of the mess hall, food flew out of everyone's trays as they, themselves began to float out of their seats.

* * *

In the hanger, Wilson and Tarkin noted all of the ships. With all sudden, the ships began to lift off the floor. The Captain and the Sergeant, confused, watched them float, all without pilots in the cockpit and engines still sleeping, just as they both began to fly off their own feet like the rest.

* * *

In the laboratory of the ship, Doug was only several seconds from dissecting a brain worm egg, in another attempt to discover the secret of its mind control abilities, until, all of the sudden, the egg began to lift into the air. The Ugnaught watched the egg float, just as himself, began to float out of his own hover chair.

Although he should have been joyed to be able to fly, he was worried about the egg. If it cracked, the worm would hatch, and there could be problems.

* * *

As the Togruta squirmed within the air, trying to break out of a trance that she was less then desiring to fall deeper, Boomer and Mendoza began to float in midair too. Obviously, the hypnotist had triggered the Force within Ahsoka's power to levitate everything out of control.

"Mendoza, wake her up!" the boy told him, the Zabrak tried to comply but he could not swim through air.

With luck, he managed to reach her, and with a few hand signals, "By the power within me, I command thee," he tapped her forehead, "_Awake_!"

With that, Ahsoka's eyes opened, which turned off the Force holding them, causing everything to fall. The Zabrak landed on his face, Boomer on his back, and to her luck, Ahsoka landed on top of him.

* * *

Do to the effect and release of the Force, everything held unwilling was dropped immediately. Everyone in the mess hall fell to the hard, cold floor, as the food cover them all.

The ships in the hanger suddenly dropped, as well as the Captain and Sergeant. They both hit the ground first, just as the ships fell after them. However, to his luck, Wilson managed to grab Tarkin and pull him out of the way, just before a ship could crush him. "Noah," Tarkin began, "I'm returning to the bridge. I want to know who's been messing with the gravity."

As he walked away, Wilson sighed, "'Thank Sergeant, for saving my life.'" He said, mimicking Tarkin's voice.

"Hey, it was nothing, Captain.

"'No, I'm serious. I owe you my eternal gratitude.'

"Well, if you say so," he replied to himself.

Doug fell hard, like everything else in his lab, all except the egg, which he was fortunate enough to catch. "Whew, that could have ended badly," he said, examining the unhatched egg.

* * *

Within her dorm, Ahsoka placed her hand on her head, as she lay in Boomer's lap. Embarrassed, she hurriedly leaped off of him, as she kept her balance in check. She was feeling a little woozy, but her troubles were melted away, leaving her to feel somewhat better than before.

Mendoza got to his feet, shaking his head, "That was absolutely extraordinary! However, I will need to know what it is that I've done wrong. By the stars, we must do this again. I could use an assistant. Watcha say?"

"I'll tell you what I think," Boomer began, "I think you are crazy to think it will work out better than before. Forget what I thought, hypnosis was not the way to help her."

"Hphm! Fine, fine... be that way, but beware, for you will never know when I, the Amazing Mendoza, will strike and cast my spell over you," he replied, dramatically, "Ta-ta!"

After he had left, Boomer turned to Ahsoka, "You okay?"

She was a little too wobbly to focus an answer, after the memory of TB-73, she could not dare speak, "I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" she nodded, "Okay then, I'll check up on you in a little while."

After he had left, Ahsoka sat on her bed, cross legged. The memory of Barriss was unbearable. She could not forget when she had first seen her, when she was under the control of the worm, and when she attacked her.

She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

**

* * *

**

**To _Darth Sith'ari_: Why not? Not a fan of mind pranksters?**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Yeah, she'll probably regain the will to use her saber again.**

**To _Ollie_: What do you mean about the twenty-ten year? What's that got to do with anything?**

**To _Evil Tree_: Treatment provided. You will not want to miss a thing.  
**

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	14. Haunting Memories

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Alone in her dorm, Ahsoka sat cross-legged on her bed, her eyes closed, attempting all means to meditate. It was not easy staying still for so long, too boring, and she was use to running and fighting, and it was just too difficult to stay still and silent. After the Hypnosis Initiation, she became concerned with that memory, of when the ship became infested with Geonosian brain worms.

* * *

In that memory, she was sitting at the communications center, sending a message to her Master's ship. After a few codes typed into the keyboard, finally she heard the familiar voice.

"Cargo ship TB-73, this is Clone Captain Rex," said her old friend, "Please respond."

"Rex, this is Ahsoka," she replied, "Boy, am I glad to hear your voice."

"Likewise, I have someone who wants to speak with you," Rex then stepped aside, as Anakin Skywalker came into view.

"Ahsoka? What's going on?" he asked, concerned for his Padawan, "Are you okay?"

"Well... not exactly," she replied, as she began to explain the situation. She mentioned the parasite, the control they have over the troopers, and that the vessel was closing in on the medical station.

"Make sure you have a wrist comm., keep it on, I'm going to interrogate Poggle, he may have some answers. Find Barriss, and wait for my signal," With that, she nodded, and switched on her wrist comm., as her Master vanished from the computer.

Suddenly, she felt someone's presence, she turned her head and saw Barriss, standing on the opposite side of the glass charts. A rush of relief took the Togruta at the sight of her friend in one piece, "Barriss, you're back. Were you successful?"

Barriss remained silent, her face blank and emotionless, as she continued to stare at her.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka replied, "What's wrong?"

She lifted her hand against the glass.

"Barriss, don't!" But it was too late, Barriss unleashed a powerful Force push into the glass, causing several pieces of glass to knife straight at the Togruta. "I'm your friend!" Ahsoka reminded her, trying to get through to what was left of her Mirialan friend. "Barriss, snap out of it!"

As the Mirianlan ignited her lightsaber, Ahsoka could read the altering thoughts from her mind, _Destroy the Jedi_, that was all that was on Barriss' mind now, as she leaped at her. She ignited her own lightsaber and parried, blocking several attacks.

"Barriss, it's not you," Ahsoka tried again, searching her eyes for the Barriss she knew, "it's the creatures. Fight them!"

The brainwashed Barriss simply smiled evilly, which told the Togruta that her friend was truly gone. All that was there, attacking her with Barriss' body and movements, was the worm. With that information, she kicked her back, and ran out the door.

She recalled how the rest of that ordeal went. Fighting off her former friend, who was now programmed to hunt down and kill her like a common battle droid, was unbearable. Sure, the worm could not use Barriss' full potential, but Ahsoka could not cut down her own friend.

Finally, when the memory of failing to rupture the coolant system, that was when things were grim, when she was held down by those clone troopers, and Barriss, holding that worm egg, whom was eager to possess her. She grimaced, from outside the memory, as she remembered it slither into her head, and merge itself with her thoughts, taking control of her...

* * *

Suddenly, her memory was fortunately interrupted by a knock on the door. She snapped her eyes open and placed her hand on her head, panting heavily. She was still frightened by the experience. She turned to the door, Boomer was back to check on her. Lucky thing too, if he had not knocked, she thought she might have screamed aloud, which would be even more embarrassing than being hypnotized.

She broke from her cross legged position and stood up, opening the door, as Boomer and Adams stood before her. "Hi boys."

"Hey Ahsoka, just checking on you again," the boy said, Adams looked confused.

"I thought you were gonna comfort her over the memory that she's responsible for all this crap," he said aloud, suddenly, her spirits lowered even more than before. Boomer glared at him, "Oh come on! I was only joking!- sorta. Anyway, here Tano." -He handed her a bottle of wine.

"But- I'm too young to drink," she pointed out.

"Given what the Sarge says, 'we're at war with non-negotiating parasites, what's the point of useless rules anymore?'- I'd say enjoy the wine," Adams replied, turning to leave. As he did so, he said on last thing, "'Sides, I think you could use a drink, the wine will cheer you up- a little."

After he left, Boomer gave her an innocent look, "I swear, I had nothing in part of the wine-"

"It's okay," Ahsoka replied, studying the bottle, "Maybe he'll be right."

"It'll be the first time."

"While you're here, why don't you share it with me?" she offered, "I could use someone to talk to."

"Okay," Boomer replied, not immediate but politely. He stepped into her dorm, as she popped the cork out of the bottle.

* * *

**To _okami's princess_: Well, I could tell you that, but that would probably ruin the story and its surprises for you and other readers. So, you'll just have to find out at the end. If you want an explanation, just PM me.  
**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Actually, I did not write that she is gonna use her lightsaber again. Yet, as far as anyone knows. Plus, it's good to have the first fan of Mendoza.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	15. Wine's Affects

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After two hours, the wine's magical mood lifting effects started to kick in, and with her head filled with the wine, she had forgotten why she was depressed to begin with. At the moment, she was telling Boomer about a story of one of her previous adventures. About their mission to recover a stolen Holocron from the ruthless bounty hunter, Cad Bane.

"So there I was, face to face with the bounty hunter," she told, a half-full glass of wine in her hand, "he shot at me, but I sent it straight back at him. Nicking him in the arm."

Boomer, who had a little more control over the drinking of wine, sat on her bed, listened politely. "Uh-huh, and then what?"

"He managed to kick my lightsaber out of my hand and take me down," she continued, almost reenacting the scene, "But my Master came and saved me, and we got off of that Sep cruiser Scot free!" After telling the end of her story, she sat back on her bed, right next to him, "It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life!"

After a few deep breaths, after getting carried away with her story, she sipped down the last of her wine, and poured herself another glass.

"Well Ahsoka, you've been on more adventures than I have, that I'll admit," he replied, watching as the alien teenager jugged another glass, smiling at its taste.

"Yeah, about that," she replaced the bottle on the desk and leaned closer to him, "I'd like to know a little bit more about you, Boomer."

With that, Boomer nearly choked on his wine. _Perhaps she drank a little too much wine_, he thought, turning to her, "I... don't really have anything to talk about."

"Oh that's ridiculous," she replied, her head swimming, "Everyone has something they'd like to say. You're always so quiet, so spill." She urged, as if starting to tease him, "Got any girlfriends?"

_Yep, she definitely drank too much wine_, Boomer thought, sitting his glass down, "No."

"Oh c'mon, you're a nice guy," she continued, "Don't tell me you haven't been to any proms."

"Well... I have, but- no one really asked me to slow dance," he admitted, as she gasped.

"What?!- No way! That does it-!" She rested her glass of wine on the desk and stood up, brushing herself off, "Stand up."

"What? Why?" Boomer asked, growing anxious as she chuckled.

"You deserve to have a prom slow dance, so if none of those girls at your prom gave you one, then I guess I will. So stand up," she ordered, almost pulling him to his feet. Now standing in front of the intoxicated Togruta, he felt a little uneasy. She, however, placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, don't be shy."

Boomer was nervous, he never really knew how to react with women, never mind Jedi. He was too modest to be entirely thrilled with it, did she care? He carefully placed his hands on her hips, precise not to go lower, as she curled her arms and came closer. And with that, they began to slow dance, careful steps back and forth, their faces a few inches apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command bridge of the ship, a flashing light signaled that a contact had been detected on the radar. The Captain approached the technician in charge of the device, "What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"We've got a contact," he replied, "a Republic cargo vessel."

Tarkin grimaced but was delighted, if they were to quarantine the ship, it would mean one else ship to infect the entire galaxy. "Captain," Noah began, "I have identified the ship. Its code number is TB-73."

"The first infected ship," the Captain said underneath his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in her dorm, Ahsoka and Boomer continued their slow dance. At first, she thought it just to do him a favor, as a friend and all, but it seems she just could not take her eyes away from his. For what seemed like the first time, and it was not just an illusion from the wine, she found him dreamily handsome. What with his green and clear eyes, they were like stunning emeralds that calmed her, opening her up, and allowing her to blossom like a flower.

She smiled as she came closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, and lying her head on his shoulder. Here she was, a Jedi, slow dancing with a boy, and she had no guilt whatsoever. His embrace was warm, strong, comforting, and dare she admit it, undeniable.

Ahsoka lifted her head and looked at him, his eyes captivating her even more. Out of random, it reminded her of a Falleen mystic, whose eyes were so bewitching, anyone who as much glanced into them would fall helpless and madly in love with him.

She could almost see those eyes through his, pulling her into helplessness, making her heart race faster than ever before. Slowly, she leaned closer towards him, as if her face was magnetized to his, her eyelids closer softly. Finally, she felt her lips touch his, both locked in a kiss.

It was amazing, at first it felt wrong but yet it felt so right. It was too confusing to decipher which it was. So sweet, so fervor, so wonderful. As a Jedi, she should have been careful, not to let her emotions suddenly take action. But that lock of lips, it was amazing, better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. It nearly made her forget that she was a Jedi, but it reminded her that she was still a young woman, a person with urges, needs, all of which were natural.

As she withdrew, it snapped her both out of her wine-filled mind and her fantasy. There she was again, staring at him, both their faces flushing after what they both had just done. Were they embarrassed? Frightened? Ashamed?- No, they were not. They were only silent.

Suddenly, the door slid open. They both turned to the door to find Crowe. With that, they pulled away from each other, embarrassed. At first, they thought they were busted, but the surgeon had other news other than questions, "The Captain has called Wilson's team to a brief," he told them, "and he wants the Jedi there too."

**

* * *

**

**To _Darth Sith'ari_: Yeah, all I need now is those audience sound effects.  
**

**To _okami's princess_: "...gr..." What do you mean by that?**

**To Lefty Blondy: Yep, but that's because Mendoza is a brand new character, only for the Clone Wars fanfics.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	16. A Difficult Decision

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Heading down the hall, both remaining silent as they followed Crowe, Ahsoka and Boomer were aware of such consequences for their kiss. She could be kicked out the Jedi Order, what was left of it that is, for drinking alcohol, as well as perform affection as she had done. Boomer was nervous, what would the Sergeant say or do when, or if, he learned that he had gotten too close to a Jedi, after he was told about the Order.

However, he was a little relieved, Crowe was a loyal friend, he could keep secrets. If they were lucky, he would not tell Wilson, and their little "moment" could remain a secret. As if it never happened.

But Ahsoka was still reminiscing it a little, as it was no question she enjoyed it. _Boomer was actually quite a talented kisser_, she thought, which made her blush a little. It was one of these moments that made her question the Jedi Order, the Jedi were not to form attachments yet they must have compassion, was there a difference? She certainly had compassion when she gave him a dance, could the kiss suddenly mean an attachment was formed?

So many questions, all so frustrating to decipher, they swarmed within her mind as they arrived at the command bridge. There, the Sergeant, Shepherd, Fitz, Adams, Patterson, Captain Tarkin, and Professor Douglass stood around a 3-dimensional map of a Republic cargo ship.

"Ah- Jedi. Nice of you to join us," the Captain greeted, politely.

She nodded in response, just as polite, as she and Boomer stood with the team, right in front of the hologram. Crowe past the commandos, and stood next to Doug, as he scanned his datapad.

"Now then. Professor, go ahead," Tarkin directed, the Ugnaught nodded, turning to the holographic ship.

"As you can see, this is a Republic _Consular_-class frigate," he began.

"Duh!" Patterson interrupted.

"According to our results, which have scanned the ship's interior, we are picking up a cryptic description from within."

"That means it's a carrier ship," the Sergeant began, "containing dozens of the Geo worm eggs on board."

"Exactly!"

"So why tell us this?" Fitz asked, "Why not just blow the ship outta space 'n be done with it?"

"Because instead of destroy the ship, I propose we capture and quarantine the ship," Tarkin said, "The readings we are picking up are new, something is aboard that ship that we have not detected before."

Adams was hardly interested, "Go on..."

"So I want you all to go aboard and capture it."

"I'm not convinced that's such a good idea," the Sergeant replied, "If there's something worse then what we're facing now, I don't even wanna know."

"See, here's something that might interest someone," the Captain told them, eying Ahsoka, "That ship is TB-73."

Her eyes widened in shock, "I know that ship. I was on it when-"

"The infestation spread, I know. And it's the reason you know that the ship is why I want _you_ to guide the team through it."

"No." She replied, almost immediately, she was still haunted by her ordeal aboard the ship; the deception, the horror... After all of that, there was no way Ahsoka was going to take another step aboard that ship. And nothing Tarkin says or does will change her mind.

Tarkin shrugged his shoulder, "Very well. In that case, Private Fitzgerald, we will go with your idea. Noah, aim the plasma turrets and destroy that ship on my command."

"Yes Captain," the AI replied. The Captain, the team, and Ahsoka stood in front of the view point, where they were about to watch the destruction of TB-73.

"Alright, I love watching things go _boom!_" Fitz commented, wishing he had popcorn for this occasion. Adams and Patterson were just as thrilled, it was better to watch a ship blow up then risking their lives just to explore an infected ship.

Ahsoka, although would be relieved to have that ship destroyed, therefore ridding the haunting memories, felt something within her being, warning her. She could feel as if there was something on board important to her, that she needed to save from the infected ship. Clone troopers, unless they were already dead, the Crusaders would just be doing them a favor and putting them out of their misery. But there was something-

Suddenly, she could feel the Force run through her, telling her there was someone on the ship, someone she needed to save. If the ship were destroyed, that soul would be lost forever. With that, her mind finally changed.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" she begged, catching everyone's attention. Tarkin turned to her, as the turrets were heating up with every second.

"Are you agreeing to be a guide for the ship?" he asked her.

Ahsoka was certain, even though she was confused, she was certain, "Yes."

"What!" Fitz and Adams yelped, at such a idiotic decision. With that, it meant that they were going to board the ship. Boomer, too, was shocked, was there still something tying her to the ship?

Tarkin grinned, pleased with the Jedi's decision, "Noah, cancel firing."

"Yes Captain," the AI responded, as the turrets cooled down.

**

* * *

**

**To _okami's princess_: Well, it seems kinda obvious of where this is going. Also, that was not much of a comment of last chapter.  
**

**To_ Razgriz Lead_: It's a little too obvious, yes, Barriss is gonna be in this story.  
**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Yes, but do you recall in the story that the "must be at appropriate age in order to drink" rule is one of the least of their worries, plus, I don't really see wine as much of an alcohol beverage, it's just made of liquids from fruits and berries.**

**Okay, there, Barriss is gonna be in here, is everyone happy now, because that seems to be what everyone was focusing, which is why nobody seemed to care that Ahsoka and Boomer kissed. **

**Oh well, while I'm confessing stuff, might as well say that eventually I'll do a fanfic in which Ahsoka takes the Jedi Trials, where she is in self-conflict and decide between two paths, the recognition of a Jedi Knight, or the Dark path of the Sith. For more information, PM me, and I _might_ give a few secrets.  
**

**A****nyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	17. Not a Word

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With the decision final, the team of commandos stocked the LAAT gunship with ammunition and equipment. Short to say, most of the team was not thrilled with going on another mission. The Sergeant strode over to join the ship, as he spoke with Doug.

"C'mon, Wilson!" the professor complained, "I wanna come too."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the Sergeant replied.

"But I can help, I can identify and decipher whatever this new force we're dealing with, and I can surely take care of myself," the Ugnaught assured him, "I won't need your help in case of a battle."

"I'm sure you won't, but I don't feel all that comfortable with you going on this mission," Wilson explained.

"Why? It's because I can't walk, isn't it?"

"No. It's because you're the only scientist working on that worm immunity project," the Sergeant reminded him, "If you die on that ship, who's gonna find that cure?"

Doug shrugged, "I take your point."

"Good!- now, I'll be seeing you later." With that, the Sergeant walked away from the Professor and joined his team.

At the moment, Fitz and Adams were loading crates of weapons, both lethal and nonlethal, on board the ship. Shepherd was categorizing programs on his datapad, as well as prepping the motion detector.

Ahsoka, however, was with Patterson, as the two females donned a pair of Black Ops armor, from within the lockers. She was not very comfortable wearing this much clothing, it was heavy. Sure, the arm sleeves were only one shoulder pad on each arm, leaving the rest of her arm as bare as she pleased, but she was not trained nor experienced to fight in armor. She was more use to leaping out into battles, without armor, without anything holding her down.

Now, the armor was too heavy to her, or so it seemed. The metallic boots were almost unable to lift, and her trousers were not providing her with enough running preparation space. Her breastplate was sealed a little too tight, giving her a small difficulty to breath. The black scarf around her neck, designed to prevent the worms from slithering up her nose, was slightly itchy, and her helmet was weighing her head down, her neck slightly stiff. This armor was something Ahsoka was not use to- at all.

After Patterson had donned her own armor on, she tied a bandanna on her head, and turned to her, "Good luck out there today, kid," she told her, as she left the lockers. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was having a hard time reaching for the zipper on her back, which would seal the armor tight.

Just then, Boomer appeared, noticing her difficulties with her suit. "Need some help?" he asked, she turned her head to him.

"Would you?" she replied, restraining a smile as she felt his hand nearly touch her bare back, pulling up the zipper and sealing the jumpsuit, which was not compressing her body.

"You okay?" he asked, which he appears to say a lot.

"It's too tight," she remarked, turning to him. While she felt weight down so she could not fly away, he seemed to be use to it. The armor looked... good on him, she thought, remembering that "knight in shiny black armor" comment Adams had said earlier. Surprisingly, that was actually an excellent description of Boomer, the "black knight in shining armor."

"You get use to it," he told her, reaching into his pocket and pulled out her lightsaber once again. He held it out to her, but she refused it again. Nothing had changed, not even with the Hypnosis Initiation or the "moment" between the two, she was not ready to retake her weapon back. "Are you sure? It could come in handy."

"I'm sure."

"You know, this probably means you'll have to use a blaster at least," he told her, "if not- at least a pistol then."

"If I have to, I'll take the pistol."

"But if you really have to, you'll take back your lightsaber," Boomer told her, "Sooner or later, you'll need it."

Although she wanted to disagree with him, he was right. So much pain, so much guilt, so much death, all of which caused by the wave of that weapon, by her own hand. However, she was going to have to use it eventually, if not to fight back then at least defend herself.

"Boomer, about what happened- back in the dorm, when we were..." she begun, but stuttered. Unable to organize the right words.

"Yeah?"

"I... I-I don't really know what came over me back there, maybe it was me or maybe it was because of the wine, but-" she said, her cheeks still red, "...but I just want to apologize if it meant nothing to you."

"Well, actually... It was- not all that bad, actually," he told her, his face also red, "In fact, I- well, it was... sorta my first kiss and... I-"

"Yes?" Ahsoka replied, unwillingly curious.

"I uh... we I-" he cleared his throat, swallowing the lump within, "I um- it was alright."

"Yes." She replied immediately, "It was okay, not too bad."

With the conclusion of the conversation, they both strolled out of the lockers. With only a semi-confession of the kiss, they both were too embarrassed, even towards each other, to reveal how they both really liked the kiss. With that, they headed to the hanger, without saying another word.

* * *

**To okami's princess: Barriss, it's spelled Barriss.**

**To Razgriz Lead: Yeah, I've head two real books about Barriss, so I kinda like the character too.**

**To Blondy Lefty: Understood, but if you wanna know about Barriss, there are books about here. Check out the MedStar series, they tell about her Jedi Trials. PS, thanks for the _only_ comment on the Affects of Wine.  
**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	18. Ship Drop

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

As they stored away ammunition within their supply trunks, meant to be used to carry their weapons once they had reached their destination, Adams had just finished packing his own weaponry, and curiously peeked over to Fitz, who was apparently storing a pair of hedge clippers.

"What are you planning to do with those?" He asked, "Trim their hedges?"

Fitz clipped the garden tools once and tossed them into the trunk, "Now Ricky-chet, I only pack the necessary equipment for dispatchin' zombies," he told him, as he tossed a banjo, another piece of "necessary" equipment, in with the rest of his weaponry.

As he nodded to his progress and closed the trunk, carrying it with him on board the gunship, Adams just remained silent and went along with it. What was the point in asking questions on such ridiculousness if it only leads to more ridiculousness?

Seated in the lounge of the gunship, the team awaited as Ahsoka and Boomer joined them, followed by the Sergeant. The plan of motion in this mission was simple, they team's codename was "Blue," while all except Ahsoka and Boomer were wearing pressurized jumpsuits, useful in the leap into space towards the ship, the two teenagers were going to drop off of the ship when they landed in the hanger. Once all were on board, they were to scout the ship from different areas and meet up.

"Alright team, as you all know, we are apparently gonna capture a possibly infested cargo ship and quarantine it for the Captain," he briefed, "Another possibility is that there are still living infectees on board, so use caution, no flamethrowers, plasma and cryo weapons only. Also, use grenades only when absolutely necessary. We're not getting paid to instantly blow everyone away."

"Tell me about it, we're not getting paid at all!" Patterson joked, fist tapping with Fitz.

"Yeah, well hopefully if we complete this job, they might be a reward in it for us," Wilson replied, "But in any case, we already have the opportunity to toast those body snatching bastards all the way back to their cozy little home on Geo!"

With that, everyone cheered, as the Sergeant passed them and entered the cockpit.

"Crowe, let's get moving."

"Right away, sir," Crowe replied, manning the controls.

With that, the ship lifted off the floor, and flew out the hanger.

* * *

As the gunship made its way to its destination, flying towards the cargo ship TB-73, the lounge was almost completely silent. Fitz and Patterson were talking in quiet voices while Adams modified his weapon, inserting a cryo-chamber into the slot of his second-function weapon. Shepherd lit a cigar, as well as handing one to the Sergeant, "Only when all is said and done," he told the Bothan, who agreed.

Boomer was the only one who was really silent, although he had been doing this longer than she has, Ahsoka could not help but feel that he was less confident about this mission than she was. She could sense fear, doubt, and mourn with his thoughts. With a generous, short wave of her hand, she inputted confidence through to his mind. As a result, he grinned, feeling more relaxed.

With that, she smiled, even though she had manipulated his mind, it was the least she could do to prepare him for this mission.

Finally, the ship came to a halt, "First jump to the ship," Crowe announced, the secondary hatch opened, awaiting the soldier to drop.

"I guess ladies first, " Patterson remarked, collecting a supply trunk and leaping down into the hatch, "See you later."

With that, the hatch closed, and the hatch below opened. Thanks to her pressurized suit, Patterson dove towards the ship with ease, she showed off by performing a few back flips, and landed on the surface of the cargo ship.

"Show off," Adams commented, gearing up for his turn to jump. After he, Shepherd, Fitz and the Sergeant had their turn to jump, Crowe flew the LAAT gunship into the hanger, which was deserted.

* * *

As they stepped off the ship, Boomer's wrist comm. beeped, "Attention all of Blue Team, this is Captain Tarkin. Everyone, call in," said the Captain, from the safety of the _Ark_.

"Blue Leader," Sergeant Wilson called in, "Standing by."

"Blue-Two, here," seconded Shepherd.

"Blue-Three, ready to go!" -Patterson.

"Blue-Four, let's get this over with," -Adams.

"Blue-Five, it's good!" -Fitz.

"Blue-Six, all clear from here so far," Boomer replied, collecting a motion detector, along with his rifle.

"What about Tano?" The Sergeant asked.

"She's fine too," he reported, "Alright, we're heading out of the hanger now. I estimate to meet up with Blue-Three in a short time."

"Copy that," Patterson replied.

With that, Boomer raised his rifle and turned to Ahsoka, who was still unarmed.

"Aren't you gonna grab something?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah... I'm not really the best shot," she confessed.

"Well, would you at least take your saber?"

With that, she immediately selected a rifle, took it, and held it close to her chest, "I'll manage with this, thank you."

After claiming a reliable substitute weapon, Crowe appeared, "I will be right here if my assistance is needed," he told them, "I do recommend you proceed with caution."

"I'll take your word for it," the boy replied, as he and Ahsoka headed off into the first hallway of the ship. And as they strode down the ship's hallways, the nightmarish memories returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the team separately explored the vessel, the head hive mind on board sensed them and delivered a mental message to all of the brainwashed souls that intruders have stepped aboard their ship, and it was going to lead them to the discovery of a terrifying secret. While all of the worm hosts were warned, one brainwashed victim over watched as five clone troopers lay on the ground, all of which were panting with exhaustion.

And as a mysterious opening formed in their chest, allowing a horrific beast to crawl out from each of their dead forms, the brainwashed soul smiled, _the Queen's new children have been born_.

**

* * *

**

**To _Lefty Blondy_: Actually, she has a montral or lekku or whatever it's called, if she had a headtail then she would be a Twi'lek. Anyway, sorry to here that, but if you looked into the Star Wars category, maybe you'll find it. Anyway, I have my own ideas for jumpsuits, however, I have more ideas for monsters. **

**To _okami's princess_: I'm glad to hear that. Because I have a lot of surprises in store. I'm the Master of Surprises!**

**To _Evil Tree_: Thank you, If you like them now, then you'll probably like them during Ahsoka's Jedi Trails.**

**To _alienphantom_: Yeah, but at least they've got guns. But how you put it, then yeah, we're boned!  
**


	19. The Beast

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Entering the midsection of the ship, Adams threw off his spacesuit and donned his black ops armor, grabbing his 2-function blaster rifle as well as a few grenades. Dispite the Sergeant's orders, he was not going to take the chance of exploring a ship with only a single blaster.

The doors slid open as he stepped forward, looking both ways of the hall, and headed to the left. Staying on his toes, he was never comfortable with being on a Republic crusier, and as he remembered, neither was the Sergeant.

While off duty, Wilson had always said that the Republic was full of corruption, and that politics only do terrible things to people. He had to agree, since when has the Republic ever done a job right? All of the senators were all consumed with money and power, that most of the time, most of them forget that they are trying to discuss peace.

Suddenly, his motion detector beeped, he looked down at the device and spotted another blue dot, just around the corner. He raised his weapon and began to walk more slowly. From training, you should never just run out into the middle and start shooting. Only complete morons run straight into battles, which was Wilson's description of the Jedi. There could be a threat more dangerous than you expected, or there might be a friendly nearby.

Either way, Adams did not lower his guard. He approached the corner of the hallway, the dot was coming closer, with his weapon pointed at the shadow, suddenly a figure appeared. Adams nearly yelped, but sighed relieved to find the Sergeant.

"At ease, soldier," he told him, his weapon on his shoulder. He turned on his wrist comm., "Noah, this is Blue Leader, I've met up with Blue-Four."

"Copy that, Blue Leader," the AI replied, "I'm detecting Blue-Two's presence a few clicks from your position."

"Acknowledged Noah, we're heading to meet up with him," the Sergeant replied. With that, he and Adams set off to meet up with Blue-Two, Shepherd.

* * *

Speaking of which, the Bothan made his way into the mess hall, his guard all but off. After thirty minutes of exploring the ship, he was confused. After all this time searching for infected and non-infected lifeforms, it was quite odd, because he had not seen a single life-form on this ship.

Slowly stepping into the mess hall, it was dark. With that, he switched to night vision, as his entire sight turned to a green picture of the mess hall. Empty.

However, one empty room did not mean the ship was clear. Shepherd walked along the mess hall, passing along empty tables and chairs, as he came to the kitchen door. He cracked the door open, only to find a even most disturbing sight.

There was a dead clone trooper, unhelmeted and covered with blood, as a mysterious creature, one he had never seen before, was feasting upon the clone's flesh, swallowing it. By the time he had stepped in, the beast had devoured the clone's legs and waist, and was not begining to consume the stomach. It was a sight that made Shepherd sick to his stomach, for a minute, he thought that he might throw up.

Suddenly, the creature raised its head, although it did not have eyes, it could sense the Bothan through sonar and sense of smell. Another meal to add to the platter, it would have thought. Although in the dark and covered with green, he could see it had a worm-like body, six legs, and a worm mouth that was composed of large teeth. Its paws were armed with claws that appeared sharp enough to rip anyone apart. As it stood from the half-eaten clone trooper, turning its attention to Shepherd.

Instead of fighting it head on, the Bothan stepped back out the kitchen and closed the door, pulling a table in front of the door to barricade it, and knelt down in front of it to make a stand.

From behind the door, he heard grunts and growls, and was ended by a rancor-like roar. With that roar, the table was knocked back towards him, knocking him down and burying him in tables and chairs.

Groaning from short pain, Shepherd lifted his head from the pile of chairs, searching out for the creature, his night vision still working. From the door to his location, the beast was no one to be found.

Expecting the close was clear, he crawled out from his hiding place, and headed for the door out of the mess hall. Until, suddenly, a clawed hand from the ceiling snatched his throat and picked him off the ground. He then came face to face with the creature, its large mouth opening as it showed off its teeth. With that, his weapon was dropped to the floor, as his own blood followed and covered up the firearm.

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	20. Unpleasant Discovery

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Meanwhile, Patterson removed her pressurized jumpsuit and hurriedly changed into her armor, selecting a double function rifle, and turning the cryo-air blast function on, as well as the safety off.

After hiding her trunk of back-up equipment, she started down the hall, as she received a message from the _Ark_, "Blue-Three, I want you to investigate the reactor room. It's giving off the most vibes on the radar," the Captain said, "Proceed with caution."

"Aye aye," the Twi'lek replied, slowly walking down the hall, her weapon pointing forward as she crept beside the wall. She tilted her head and peeked on the other side, all clear.

She prowled through hallway after hallway, until upon reaching the reactor room. She opened the door and slipped inside.

* * *

Fitzgerald made his way down the hall, his rifle at hand, as well as his hedge clippers and banjo(_I know, it's hilarious_), as he received a message as well, "Blue-Five, we're having difficulties restraining Tee Bee Seventy-Three with the tractor beam. If it gets loose and breaks into hyperspace, it'll take off with the rest of you on board, and then you'll be in trouble. I want you to take out the engines."

"Understood, Captain," Fitz replied, "Them engines are as good as blown up."

"Fitzgerald, we only need you to disable the engines."

"I know, but where's the explosion in that?"

As he came close to the entrance of the engine room, he spied two clone troopers standing guard in front of the doors, both of which were helmeted.

Now, Fitz knew better than to jump out in front of them, and considering the clones were not armed, he could tag them out easy. Then again, he could draw them to him and tag them with style.

He sheathed his rifle on his back and pulled out his banjo, and began to play an old country tune, which was famous back on his homeworld. To his luck, the clones, out of their brainwashed curiosity, stepped into the other hallway, spotting the cowboy and his annoying instrument. To their new instincts, they attacked.

Fitz ceased his song and rose his banjo, swinging it across the first clone's head, with that, destroying his instrument. After the first was down, he saw to the next, and heard another clone from behind.

With two coming at him from both sides, he dropped his dismantled banjo and pulled out two pistols. he crossed his arms, the pistols aimed low, and fired at both clones, taking a shot right at their "unmentionables," as they stopped and bent down in pain.

"Whew, they sure felt that," Fitz commented, as he retracted and aimed each pistol to each clone's face and fired, shooting them down "with style."

"Well, that outta do it," he said, as he carried on. Suddenly, he stopped as he came face-to-face with a Geonosian warrior. Although he was a little suspicious of why or how one of those insects got aboard, he choose not to care.

"Hey Cap'em, we've got us some buggies here," he reported, eying the zombie insect.

"Geonosians? What are they doing on a Republic ship?"

"Beats me, but who gives a damn?" He replied, pulling out his hedge clippers, "Hey there, buddy. That's right, come here..."

As he approached slowly towards the zombie Geonosian, the insect screeched as it flew after him. With a devious grin on his face, Fitz swung the garden tools.

* * *

Within the reactor, Patterson was sweating more then she ever had before, as she stayed on her toes, creeping throughout the high temperature, searching for anything out-of-the-ordinary. Of course, _everything_ in this time was out-of-the-ordinary, but they were looking for something that was not their _regular_ out-of-the-ordinary.

Finally, she came upon the sight most unpleasant, she found five clone troopers, all dead, lying on the floor, their chests were torn open, as if something inside their stomachs had suddenly burst out. This, of course, was now the out-of-the-ordinary that they were looking for.

"Captain, this is Blue-Three," she called, "I've discovered some dark stuff here. Five troopers with open chests, it looks like they were infected with something other than our usual parasites."

"Hmm, that's interesting Patterson, keep a look out, Blue-Six and the Jedi should be arriving to your position with time," the Captain reported.

"Alright, but I'm not liking any of this," she told him, "I think that maybe-"

Suddenly, she heard a yelp, a call for help from behind her. She turned as spotted a hand, reaching out of a doorway, as more cries were heard. She approached the doorway and saw the rest of the hand, it was a teenage Mirialan.

She looked as if she were in pain, as she lied on the floor, her back against the wall, her eyes above her tattooed cheeks looking at her, begging for help.

Patterson knelt down to her, "Are you okay?" she asked, the Mirialan nodded, as she shook with fear. "Okay, just hang on, I'll get you out of here." She promised her, as she rested her rifle on the floor beside her, stood up, and turned away, seeing to her wrist comm.

"Attention Blue Team, this is Blue-Three," she tried, "I've just found a survivor here, she looks hurt. Crowe, get over to the reactor and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she looked back at the Mirialan, noticing that she was standing up, as if never hurt at all. However, that was not the most of her worries, Patterson was crept out by her devious smile, and was taken completely off guard when she saw that she was holding her weapon.

Without saying a word, the Mirialan squeezed the trigger, sending a blast of overly freezing air, cold enough to freeze water stiff before it came into contact with the ground, at her. Freezing more than just the sweat on her skin.

* * *

**To alienphantom: Yeah, but if I "gave them a break" that would not be interesting. Would it? **

**To Lefty Blondy: Glad to here this is one of your favorites. I like to give my readers a show.**

**To Ollie: Thanks for the clearing, but I'm pretty sure Twi'leks have head tails, not lekku. But, Togrutas have mongrals, so I guess we could both be wrong.**

**To JC: I'm not sure what you're talking about a crossover. I've never really heard of Farscape.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	21. Stalked

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After disposing of the Geonosian, Fitz cleaned the blades of his clippers, and sheathed them in his trousers. Considering the fact that there was a Geonosian on board, then this ship must have gotten far infected, there must have been something unusual aboard, the insects do not command ships, nor do they own any of their own, but it appears as if TB-73 had, at least once, made a stop on Geonosis.

He turned his attention to other things, he still had a job to do. He needed to find that engine and shut it down, before the _Ark_ lost hold over the ship.

He crossed the dead bodies, and slipped into the engine room, as he walked down the stairs, switching on his light, he discovered that the bottom step of the staircase was beneath some type of liquid. _Gasoline?_ He thought, as he began to walk through the pool-like room, if it was flooded here, then it meant that the ship was in worse condition than they had thought.

Suddenly, the idea of setting up a detonator to a engine in its current condition did not seem like such a good idea. The action could lead to blowing up the ship, which would kill his comrades. Or perhaps, the explosion would only be contained within the engine room, and it would only destroy him alone. Meaning, to his disappointment, he was going to have to disable the engines via the terminal.

Fitz slowly made his way, almost swimming through the gasoline, until he arrived at the engine. He approached the engine, getting a good stance to support himself, so as not to make a wrong move and- well, you know what happens.

He loomed over the terminal, discovering that it was shut down, leaving the engines on automatic. This only lead him to Plan "C," droid poppers. Sure, it seemed ridiculous to bring a droid disabling device on a mission against hostile _organic_ life-forms, but the magnetic pulse grenades have been used against all machines, so such ridiculousness was necessary.

He removed his satchel and began to attach multiple droid poppers to the engine. With some wiring, he linked them together to through a activation terminal, which was linked to a switch in his palm. As he placed the terminal in the center of the droid poppers he whistled an old tune.

Suddenly, he heard a splash behind him, he picked up his rifle and spun around, pointing it at... nothing. Suspicious, Fitz turned back to his work, keeping his ears perched. As he worked to connected all of the poppers to the terminal, he was being stalked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Boomer made their way down the hall, his motion detector in front of him. On its display screen, the only dots giving out pulses and signals were themselves.

Silence. That was all there was. Neither of them dared to make a sound, nor say a word, for two reasons. The first was because they did not desire to give away their presence on board the ship, and the second was because they were still uncomfortable with talking to each other. Due to the "event" that took place.

However, Ahsoka just could not stop thinking about the kiss. Sure, she had been under the influence of wine, but she could not help but feel responsible. Intoxicated or not, she had control of herself, more control than she had over the last eight months.

Then again, she had been recently hypnotized yesterday. In fact, she had tried to use that has her excuse, just say that Mendoza had put her in a trance that persuaded her to kiss him. But she could not convince herself of that, she could remember the trance, the Balloon test the hypnotist had put on her, and that was all. He never made her do anything embarrassing, and according to others who had been hypnotized, it was not his usual style.

What would her Master think? She shuddered at what Anakin Skywalker would say, if he ever found out, or was even still alive, that is. Would he be disappointed in her? -Or would he understand? She was still young, too young to understand the new force that had come over her. If she were ever rejoined with him, when she had enough courage, she would need to tell him, in order to better understand this hypothesis.

Suddenly, the sound of boots running across the floor appeared, and a new contact appeared on Boomer's motion detector, coming from behind her. They both turned, weapons raised, only to find Crowe. Beside him was a red R2 model droid(_not R2-D2_), and in his hand was a med kit.

"Crowe?" Boomer called, lowering his weapon, "What what's going on?"

"I have just received a call from Patterson," the surgeon said, "she said she found a survivor, who is presumed injured or otherwise."

_Survivors?_ Ahsoka turned an anxious look at him, "What else did she say? Did she describe the survivor?"

"No, she ceased speaking before she finished the message, I am on my way to see to her location and tend to the survivor. But if something had happened to Patterson, I am now to see to her as well."

"Did she happen to say where she was?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, she was sent to the reactor room, and that is where I've received her last."

With the information, the three, followed by the R2 droid, made the rest of the way down the hall, and headed for the reactor.

* * *

**To Evil Tree: You're probably right, Fitz has a lot of banjos, he loves to break them. **

**To alienphantom: Glad we agree. Now then, what do you think Ahsoka lacks as a Jedi? I'm trying to gather something for the Trial fanfic.**

**To narutolover: Well, I am glad to have that in my knowledge, and no, Skywalker is not in this fanfic. If he was, then you would have seen as one of the main characters.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	22. Surprise

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Meanwhile, Adams and the Sergeant continued down the hallway, weapons pointed forward, and the motion detector beeping regularly. While everything remained quiet, only the sound of their boots walking across the floor was heard. Although they moved with silence, they were uncomfortable with the silence of their comm-links, for Shepherd had not reported yet.

"What gives?" Adams asked, lowering his weapon, "Wasn't Shepherd suppose to call in?"

"I know, that's not like him," Wilson replied, lifting his arm. "Blue-Two, this Blue Leader," he spoke into his wrist comm, "report your location."

Silence.

"Repeat. Shepherd, report your location."

Silence remained.

"No respond," the Sergeant said, switching to a different channel, "Noah, I can't get in contact with Blue-Two. What happened?"

"I don't know, Blue Leader," the AI replied, glancing at her map of the ship, "His tracker beacon reports he is in the mess hall."

"Can you get in touch with him?"

"I've tried Blue-Leader, but he's not responding."

"Now that's unusual." Wilson said, glancing at Adams, anxiously, "Hold on, we'll check it out."

With that, the Sergeant and Adams continued down the hall, switching the motion detector on high. After storming throughout three hallways, they came across a row of elevators. Suddenly, one of the elevators began to signal the arrival of a car. They both turned to the doors, weapons raised, and awaited for the doors to open.

If there were any hostiles on board, they would have to take action. Adams knelt in front of the door, plasma blaster function at his ready, while Wilson switched to cryo-launcher function, standing as he keep his entire focus on the elevator.

"Attention Team, is anyone on the elevators?"

"No sir, we're heading to join up with Patterson," Boomer replied, sounding as if he was running.

"Negative, Sarge," Fitz replied, "This det ain't setting itself up."

With the two replies, Wilson was suspicious, not just on receiving the information of unidentified movement in the elevator, but now receiving no reply from Patterson. Things just kept getting more odd by the minute.

By the time the car reached their level, they both aimed their weapons straight to the doors, fingers on the triggers, and ready to fire. As the doors opened, they were both surprised... it was Douglass.

"Hey guys," the Ugnaught greeted, hovering off the elevator. They aimed their rifles to his head, "Whoa! Hold up, it's me Doug. The wacky professor who eats chocolate covered worms."

Wilson checked his cortex scanner, scanning the Professor. _Clear_. "Doug, first off, how did you get on here?"

"I stowed away in one of the cargo crates while you all weren't looking."

"And how did someone of your condition managed to 'stow away' aboard a gunship?"

"Oh, I see... someone of 'my condition,'" he repeated.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I take no offense, but I will not stay on the ship."

"Doug-"

"I said no. Obviously, there's something unusually on this space boat, and I'm the only guy on the _Ark _who has been studying these worms. I can figure out what's going on."

"Doug, remember our conversation just before we departed?"

"Yeah, but you let two teenagers on this mission, I'm just as good with a firearm."

Before he could reply, his wrist link beeped, "Blue Leader, this is the _Ark_. Please respond."

Wilson held a hand over his arm, blocking the speaker, "We'll talk about this later," he told Doug, removing him hand, "Noah, I read you. I found that the Professor hitched a ride on our gunship. He's not infected but as long as he's here he could put a lot of things at risk. I'm suggesting a quick pull."

"That's a negative, Sergeant," Tarkin told him, "Any suddenly pulls from the ship and we could end up accidently carrying a parasite on the _Ark_."

"Understood Captain, but this is the Professor we're talking about. If anyone should be emergency pulled it should be the Professor. Now, I'm calling an extraction ship."

"Please..." he begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"SOB," Wilson cursed. The one thing that really got to him was that puppy dog face, it was completely obnoxious! As much as he was going to hate it, he did not have much of a choice against it. "Scratch that Captain, it looks like the Professor's staying with us for the time being."

"Understood Sergeant, make sure he gets out of this alive," with that, the comm link switched off, and Wilson turned to Doug.

"Great, you don't have to worry about anything, Jack," the Ugnaught said, "You won't even know I'm here."

"Just stay outta the way, if you want to stay alive. Got it?" Doug nodded, "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fitz had just finished installing the droid popper connnection, and had already linked it to the switch. Now that all that was needed to do was to clear the engine room and click the switch.

As he began to swim through the gasoline, heading away from the engine, suddenly, he heard a splash again. He spun around again, rifle and flash light raised and pointed. At the time, he had sworn that he had heard something. It was like a type of growling noise, similar to an acklay or a rancor, not precisely, but close.

With nothing in view, he lowered his rifle and continued his way to the stairs. It was not long before he felt a clawed paw grabbed his leg, and pull him under water... er, gasoline.

Within the flamable liquid, he glanced at his leg, spotting a large, predator-like creature, bearing a circular mouth of sharp teeth, roaring under the liquid. With luck, he managed to kick the creature off his leg, and swim back up to the surface.

Upon arriving to the top, he gasped for air. He could not fire at a creature he could not see, and he could not fire in a room with flamable liquid everywhere, so he needed to find cover and fast.

He glanced all around, looking for a solution. Finally, he found a cabinet, installed with a window view door. With hast, he swam over to the cabinet and leaped inside, closing the door just in time to block a strike from the creature. Luckily for him, the glass was blaster-proof, providing proper protection, but it did not look strong enough to last forever.

For the moment, Fitz was trapped. However, he still needed to disable the engines. Risking this ship to sail further into space to infect more planets, as well as allowing this thing to prowl the surface of the next poor planet. He searched for the switch, it was gone? Suddenly, his attention was turned to the floor, where the switch lay, only to be crushed under the foot of the worm creature, who had not noticed or cared for the device. With that, Fitz was in quicksand.

* * *

**To okami's princess: Actually, she already remembers Barriss when she was under hypnosis, thanks to Mendoza, so there will be some emotion.**

**To Lefty Blondy: No, only organic life forms are exposed to infection to the parasite, machines are immune. Eventually, Artoo will show up in the series. Also, do not get to fond of Mendoza.**

**To alienphantom: No self-control, eh? Thanks, I can use that for a story I have in mind for Ahsoka.**

**To narutolover: Well, I like to be different.**

**To sandman7734: Thank you Sandman, and this is not even the story I'm putting my best into. And actually, I have had a few ideas of ferious animals that could be infected with the parasite, like those creatures from Shadow of Malevolence.**

**To Thunderstar29: Yeah, I use to read about Barriss, she was in the MedStar series, so I kinda like the character. So, yes, she still lives.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	23. Frozen Comrade

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Just outside the reactor room, Boomer and Ahsoka stood beside the doorway, and Crowe on the other side. Going straight into the room was the same thing as committing suicide.

He motioned her and the surgeon to hold position as he tapped the terminal, causing the door to slid open. He swiftly leaped through the door, rifle pointed forwards, as he switched his light on.

All around the visual of the area, he saw nothing in sight. He strode further through the hallway, close to the reactor, only to find a few dead clones. Although it was true that brain worms were capable of possessing corpses, Boomer pointed out to himself that he had not seen a single body snatching worm since they arrived on the frigate.

"All clear," he called back, his light searching throughout the reactor. He lifted his motion detector, they were no threats as far as he could see, and yet, he spotted the tracker beacon of one of his comrades. Blue-Three was near.

As Ahsoka and Crowe joined at his side, the Togruta slapped her hand across her mouth to silence a gasp, never had she witness such a sight. Crowe's expression did not change, "What have we here?"

"Looks like something hatched out of their chests," the boy said, swallowing a lump in his throat. He turned back to the motion detector, "But I think I found Patterson, over" -he pointed to a open room- "there."

They approached the room with caution, weapons at their ready, anxious of what might have become of their comrade. They stepped in and glanced in all directions, spotting no one in view, until they looked over to the right, noticing a silhouette. Boomer turned his light to the figure to shockingly find... Patterson, frozen solid.

Ahsoka nearly gasped her last bit of breath at the sight of the Twi'lek, covered in frost and frozen completely like a statue. Her arms shielding her head as her eyes were closed shut, as if to bloke whatever frost had incarcerated her in her frozen stature.

"What happened to her?" She asked, anxious, "She's frozen completely."

Crowe motioned her aside as he placed a hand to Patterson's chest, checking for a heartbeat. "She's alive, fortunately, only her skin and armor are frozen, all interiors are unharmed. But I'll need to thraw her out."

"What do you think might have happened?"

"I don't know, possibly a malfunction in her weapon," Boomer suggested, "although she wasn't even holding her weapon, or that her gun is nowhere to be found, I'd say it wasn't an accident."

"But I thought Patterson couldn't be overpowered by infantry," Ahsoka said.

"Perhaps she wasn't fighting at all," the boy suggested, "maybe she was tending to the survivor, and was turned on."

"But that doesn't make sense," she pointed out, "she knew any clone troopers on this ship are infected."

"Maybe it wasn't a clone at all," Boomer pointed out a disturbing conclusion, and even if she did not like to accept it, Ahsoka knew he could be right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the engine room, the worm beast that was ramming itself at Fitz's cover, as he was trapped within the cubboard. What was he to do now? He was trapped, and the engine was still functional, the trigger to the detonator was destroyed, and he was likely to be devoured by a overly large worm-like creature. Obviously, it was waiting for him to believe it was safe so he would leap out into the open.

Finally, the pounding ceased. He looked out of the glass window, spotting no sign of the extraterrestrial. Suddenly, a plan emerged within his head, as he searched himself for a thermal detonator. If he could not disable the engines, then he would destroy them instead. They were, after all, the same thing, right?

He pulled out the metallic sphere and linked it to another trigger, set to explode on his command. He could not blow up the engines without giving himself a chance to make a run from the blast radius.

With his pistol in one hand and the detonator in the other, he kicked open the door and tossed the sphere, as it landed into the water, emitting a loud _splash!_ which drew the creature's attention.

As expected, the beast detected something fall into the water and dropped from the ceiling to investigate, diving into the water to find the object.

With that, Fitz leaped out of his hiding place and dove into the water himself, and began to swim as fast as he could, as hard as he could. By the time he reached the stairs, the creature poked its head from the water, the detonator within its mouth.

Fitz ran over to the door, trigger in hand, and before closing the door, "Chew on this!" He said to the beast, closing the door. He leaped away from the door and pressed down on the trigger. With that, the detonator within the creature's mouth activated, exploding on que.

The explosion came into contact with the engines, which formulated an even larger explosion. It was violent enough to blow off the doors, violent enough to be seen from the _Ark_'s control bridge, and violent enough to knock everyone off the feet.

* * *

On the way to the mess hall, the Sergeant and Adams were shook off their balance and fell to the floor. However, thanks to his hovering chair, as well as the seatbelt attachment he had, Doug was unharmed.

Suddenly, a bottle from the mess hall roll down the hall, and was stopped by Wilson's leg. The Sergeant sat up and examined the bottle, picking it up and reading the lable. It was wine, how lucky was he?

"I'll take this as a win," he said, popping the cork from the bottle with his mouth and jugged it.

* * *

**To Evil Tree: Well, the strange creature that froze Patterson was clearly not a clone, and I don't think those creatures are intelligent enough to operate a cryo-blaster. As for Fitz, the same type of creature that attacked Shepherd.**

**To Lefty Blondy: That is questionable.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	24. Dead Comrade

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Back in the reactor, the explosion had shaken Ahsoka and Boomer off their feet, causing them to fall. The vibration shook the frozen form of Patterson, as she appeared to lean forward, signaling that she was falling. Before she came in contact with the floor, Ahsoka summoned the Force, which stopped the statue in midair.

"Whew!" Boomer said, relieved, as the statue of Patterson was gently laid on the ground. While the two teenagers returned to their feet, Crowe folded out a stretcher, placing the frozen Twi'lek on it and tapped a code into the stretcher's panel, signaling it to float into the air.

The surgeon turned to the astromech droid, "Return her to the ship, make sure she's secured," he directed. The droid beeped in responce and linked itself with the stretching, commanding it to follow. As it strode away, the stretcher followed, carrying Patterson with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sergeant, Adams and Doug stood in front of the mess hall door, where Shepherd's tracking beacon reported him last.

"Blue Leader to Blue-Two, report," Wilson tried again, speaking into his wrist comm., "Repeat: Wilson to Shepherd, report."

It was dead silence, and he did not like it.

"Alright, Adams, you're with me, Doug, wait here," he said, but the Professor spoke out.

"Hold up, I did not stay cramped up in a luggage bag just to be suddenly become a doorman," he protested.

"That's an order, Professor," he repeated, handing the Ugnaught a pistol, "Keep this close, wait here. We'll be right back."

"Hey, I'm not helpless," Doug told him, unknown to them, he was carrying components of a heavy shotgun within his satchel, which he pat with his hand, "I can handle myself, y'know."

The Sergeant ignored him as he and Adams opened the mess hall door, lights switching on as they stepped forward, the door sliding shut behind them.

Rifles pointed forward, following the light, as they studied the area. From the looks of it, many tables and stools were flipped aside and piled in a manner that was unfamiliar, even to them.

"Whoa, looks like someone had a party and trashed the joint," Adams described, "I guess this is why it's called the _mess_ hall."

The Sergeant's attention, however, was not on the mess, but rather, on a suspicious trail of blood.

"Adams," he whispered, kneeling down, "Take a look at _this_." He pointed to the blood, it lead to the kitchen, and it looked as if some animal was dragged away to be skinned.

Curious, the Sergeant stood up, weapon raised, as he slowly approached the entrance to the kitchen.

Watching the Sergeant take the first step into danger, Adams was curious of what happened to his Bothan comrade, since he suddenly vanished, and he was suppose to meet up with them here. He glanced at the blood again, was it Shepherd's blood?

"Adams," Wilson called silently, signaling him front and center.

The soldier replied and joined him, stepping into the kitchen, only to find a Bothan body lying on the ground, lying in his own puddle of blood, as Adams and the Sergeant eyed with shock, the blood _did _belong to the Bothan. Shepherd was _dead_. His fur was soaked in blood, his skin was clawed at, and a large area on his neck was chewed off.

"What the hell, man!" Adams yelped, unable to understand the sight of the anatomy. "Clones can't do this, what got to him?"

The Sergeant was mourning, Shepherd was one of his closest friends in what was left of the galaxy, and it was dead. But his experience with this had cut the mourn short, as he heard some silent breathing up ahead. He slowly tilted his head upwards, looking up to find...

"Adams... Not a move," he warned, the soldier turned to him.

"Why?" He replied, following the Sergeant's gaze to the ceiling, he looked up and saw a most horrifying creature, its head facing down. With that, Adams froze, fear paralyzing him to a statue, at the monster that swiped away his breath in a second.

With slow movement as to not provoke an attack, Wilson slowly turned his rifle upwards, pointing directly at the creature, and squeezed the trigger. A round of plasma pierced around the creature, startling it, and causing it to drop down.

Wilson pushed Adams out of the way as the creature landed on the ground beside them. "Blast the bastard!" With that, plasma rounds were unleashed and splashed across the creature. As they could almost smell the burning of the hot liquid, the creature could definitely feel it burn through its skin.

Snarling within pain, it retreated and ran into the pantry, the door slide close as rounds of blaster fire splashed across the door. With it now cornered, the Sergeant knew it was going to be dangerous, given animal's nature, they were sure to get even more aggressive when trapped in a corner. He and Adams slowly approached the door, catching their breaths as the Sergeant opened the door.

As it flashed open, they both pointed their weapons at... nothing. The pantry was empty. Wilson stepped into the pantry, wondering of the creature's escape, and then looked up, spotting an air vent. The creature had gotten away, which meant, they were going to deal with it again.

* * *

As he awaiting the soldiers to return, Doug perked his ears to hear something crawling overhead, as if traveling through the air vent. With the suspicion that danger was closing in, the Ugnaught took advantage of the disturbing noises by assembling his weapon. He placed the blaster pistol on his arm rest as he pulled out the first component, a hand grip and trigger. He attached them together and applied a 2ft long gun barrel, and then loaded the weapon with a gauge round magazine, which emitted a high-pitched whistling sound.

With his weapon fully assembled and ready for action, the Professor wrapped his little hand around the grip and rested his finger gently on the trigger, supporting the barrel with his other hand, and aimed it down a hall. He kept his breath silent and his ears perched, awaiting the slightest noise of motion.

Footsteps, followed by the sound of a crawling creature, was heard from behind him. He operated his hover chair and spun around, to face another deserted hallway.

As another wave of silence flooded the area, Doug began to ease a little. Until suddenly a drop of liquid fell onto his leg. He glanced upwards to find two drooling Geonosian bug on the ceiling. Just as one of them released its hold on the ceiling to pounce on him, the Professor lifted his weapon and squeezed the trigger.

As a result, the blast from the high-powered shotgun blew a clear hole through the Geonosian's chest. However, considering the insect was closer than anticipated, the blast impact pushed Doug back, sending his hover chair to fly backwards into the wall, which knocked him out of his chair.

Suddenly, Adams and the Sergeant ran out of the mess hall to investigate the loud sound of the blast, as the Pantoran turned to the dismounted Ugnaught, "Wilson, look out!" Cried the professor. The Sergeant spun around just as the second Geonosian tackled him, forcing him to the ground.

Now wrestling with the bug, Wilson slammed the insect in the head with the butt of his rifle, attempting to throw it off. However, the Geonosian was not taken back by the pain, obviously one of the zombie bugs that was detected.

Before the Geonosian could claw at his helmet, another blast was produced, and the next thing he knew, the insect was now missing a head. Wilson pushed the body off of him and turned to the Professor, "What are you staring at? Help me up!"

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	25. Incarcerated Comrade

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After sending their frozen solid comrade back to the awaiting LAAT gunship, a beep came from Boomer's wrist comm., "Attention Blue-Six, Blue Leader has reported hostile creatures within the cargo ship," Noah informed, "The hostiles are not the regular Geonosian brain worms we've faced before, according to Sergeant Wilson, they've taken down Corporal Shepherd."

Ahsoka gasped, Boomer was dumbfounded, _Shepherd was dead?_ "What about the Sarge? Where is he?"

"He, Private Adams and the Professor are heading towards the cargo bay," replied the AI, "Hurry and rendezvous with them Asap, and proceed with caution."

"Copy that," the boy said, turning to Ahsoka and Crowe, "We need to hurry. Whatever's lurking in this ship does not sound friendly."

The Togruta nodded, when she had left the ship, she thought things were as bad as they could get, but all this talk of hostile creatures left her dumbfounded. How could everything go so wrong?

As they made their way to the cargo bay, she kept close to Boomer, it was no riddle she _was_ scared. Everyone on board was being taken down, one by one, and it was her fault. She had gotten over the fact that she had been a puppet for the last eight months, and as well left a firm hold over the galaxy, but now, if she had not changed her mind, if she had not accepted the mission, the lives would not be put into jeopardy as they are now.

Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber activating, followed a gasp, jumped them on their toes. Ahsoka and Boomer spun around to see Crowe, a blue lightsaber blade extending from his chest. The surgeon gasped as his arms went limp, and as the saber blade was withdrawn, he was throw aside to the wall, motionless.

The two remaining teenagers glanced from the downed surgeon to the pursuer, and to Ahsoka's complete surprise, it was Barriss Offee. She just stood there, unable to believe her own eyes that her friend, whom she had seen last on this ship, was still alive. Now she was still on the ship, in the same condition as she was when the Team found her.

Barriss stood with a straight back, her active lightsaber in her firm grip. Her facial expression was pale, tired, and without emotion, but her eyes told a different story. She was trapped, incarcerated within her own mind, scared at the fate she lives through, and as she stared at her and Boomer, Barriss, the once known Mirialan, was begging them for her death, to escape this fate that had besieged her.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka called, taking a step towards her, hoping to get through to her as she tried before. Maybe she would be successful. The other Padawan learner raised her weapon, and to what Boomer could see it was not a fair fight considering the Togruta was without her own saber. "Barriss, wait! It's me, Ahsoka! Remember?"

Perhaps she did remember, but it did not matter at all. Barriss was one of _them_ now, another worm slave. Even if she could respond, she knew the worm would speak with her voice, what she would say was questionable.

Just as she was about to slay her friend, Boomer quickly grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her away in time, before she could behead her.

Ahsoka allowed herself to be pulled, as Boomer attempted to escape. Behind them, Barriss stalked down the hallway, almost wobbling, as if she was weakened by the time of her enslavement. She could see it, the worm within her skull was controlling Barriss to death.

Upon reaching the cargo bay door, the boy immediately pressed the panel to the doors, only to be ignored. Frustrated, he handed his rifle to Ahsoka and pulled the panel lid off, and began to hot-wire the doors.

She turned back to find Barriss at the end of the hallway. The Mirialan walked as if she had two left feet as she turned to the other two teenagers, who were making an escape. However, she could not allow that. She broke into a run towards them, lightsaber in the air.

Ahsoka aimed the rifle, hoping his comrade would succeed before she needed to shoot. She was there, she had her finger on the trigger, but somehow she could not go through with this, and it was not because it was by firearm, which she was not use to. Barriss, even in her state, was still her friend, she knew she could save her without killing her. The _Ark_had the specialists and the technology, they could help Barriss as they did her.

However, she could only delay her death, she lowered the rifle and faced a hand towards her, a powerful Force push sent her sprawling back into the wall. _I'm sorry_.

Just in time, Boomer had finally gotten the door open. He and Ahsoka ran through, she caught one final glance at Barriss, and followed behind. As they prowled through the cargo bay, they suspected they were finally out of harm's way. They were wrong.

Suddenly, a pair of insect-like hands, which belonged to a Geonosian, grabbed Boomer and tossed him. He flew and hit a crate, landing on the hard, unforgiving floor.

Before Ahsoka could come to his aid, a fist punctured her stomach, knocking the very breath from her lungs. Before she could even caress her stomach, two clone troopers appeared and restrained her arms, holding her against the wall of crates. She struggled but could not prevail. She looked up to spot dozens of clones crowding the cargo bay. A single clone, in his hand... she froze. Fear suddenly paralyzed her very being as her breath shuddered. The clone was hold a brain worm egg.

"No," she breathed, beginning to struggle even harder, _No, not again_, she prayed,_ by the Force, don't let this happen to me again. Please_. But why were prayers never answered? The clone advanced, and Ahsoka was helpless. She had been through the ordeal for eight months and was lucky to still have her sanity, but if she were to witness it again, she would lose her mind completely.

Boomer grunted as he got to his feet, shaking off the pain. "Boomer!" Cried Ahsoka, the boy looked up to find that she was in trouble, a worm was closing towards her. With enough courage, he ran to stop the process, only to be stopped the Geonosian, who grabbed him by the neck. He was powerless as the insect lifted him up and grabbed his leg, held him over its head, and attempted to bend him.

As the boy yelped in pain, as he was being bent close to breaking, Ahsoka could only watch him suffer while she was returning to her life of servitude. The worm, fresh from the egg, appeared eager to taste her.

* * *

**To alienphatom: A shotgun is all it takes to make it a zombie story. As I recall, a shotgun was fired earlier in Worm Wars. Anyway, yeah, it's sort of a zombie/monster/mind control story, a combination in which nothing can prosper. NOTHING!**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thanks for caring. Do you care for Crowe?**

**To Evil Tree: Glad to have another Adams fan. What about the death of Crowe? Any comments to that.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	26. Close Call

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Ahsoka watched as dozens of infected clone troopers crowed the cargo bay, all audience for the Geonosian who was attempting to break Boomer in half and the newly hatched parasite to claim its victory. She glanced at the poor boy, who could hardly cry for help, as his back was bending further backwards then desired.

He could not help her, no one could help her, and she saw that she was going to be through the same ordeal as she did before, starting the same way, and if she was lucky, she would fall into unconsciousness and stay there, forever.

Just as the clone stood in front of her, picking the worm from its egg, she could only close her eyes and hope it was over with, hope it would just happen right before her death, so her body would never be recycled while she walked consciously. However, before she felt the presence of the worm on her face, a single gunshot snatched her attention.

She opened her eyes to see the clone, now on the ground, the worm lying inside his fingers. Before she could catch the next shot, another blast flew by and blew a clear hole through the Geonosian's chest, causing the bug to drop Boomer hard on the ground. "Didn't I teach you anything, kid?" Ahsoka turned to the source of that question, and blaster fire and found Sergeant Wilson, Adams, and to her slight surprise, Professor Douglass.

The infected clones screeched, as if cursing in Geonosian, and pulled out their blasters. However, many of them fell under fire of Blue Team's weapons. Wilson slammed the butt of his rifle with the cheek of the nearest clone, knocking him into a concussion. The next closest was shot down, as blaster jabbed him in the chest.

Adams sprayed the entire bay with plasma, his ray of fire focusing on each clone trooper. "Boomer!" called the Sergeant, as he tossed his rifle to the boy and pulled out duel pistols. Boomer caught the firearm and turned to Ahsoka. With the hand-to-eye coordination, he shot both restraining clones, freeing her and allowing her to drop to the floor.

Lying from the ground, she watched as the Team shot down every pursuing clone, the Professor hovered in, big shotgun in his hand, and fired it. To a humoring scene, the Ugnaught was sent flying backwards into the crates. However, the Togruta could not find it in her to laugh, and as she looked to the floor, she spotted the brain worm, slithering towards her, with blinded hopes to still possess her.

Out of fear and slight anger, she pinned the parasite down with her palm, compressing it against the hard floor, and squishing it. It was _never_ going to possess her now.

As the last infected clone fell, everyone in the cargo bay came to a halt, the Sergeant held both pistols pointed directly upwards. Boomer stood up and ran over to Ahsoka, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm all right," she said, glancing down at the flattened worm.

Doug pushed himself up, placing his hover chair in the correct position, and rejoined Wilson's side. The Sergeant lowered both weapons and placed them into his holsters. "Adams," he called to attention, "collect any weaponry around here."

"Aye aye, sir," the soldier said, giving him a sarcastic salute as he holstered his own weapon on his back. With hast, and the love of firearms, he began to collect blaster rifles from the fallen clones.

The Sergeant turned to the teenagers, "Boomer. Tano."

Boomer stood up first, in the middle of aiding Ahsoka to her feet. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what would have happened if you haven't shown up."

"From our perspective, you would've been dead and Tano would've been a zombie again," Adams exclaimed with sarccasm, as he wrapped the strap of a heavy blaster rifle over his head and shoulder.

"Stow it, Adams," the Sergeant snapped, turned back to the boy, "Go ahead, speak. Did you find Patterson?"

"Yes sir, she's frozen solid," the boy said, catching his breath, "She's been shot with her own cryo-weapon-"

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"Barriss." Ahsoka spoke out, before Boomer could even say a word, "She's still on this ship. She seemed... weakened, as if the worm is killing her from the inside. We have to help her!"

"And where's Crowe?" The Sergeant asked, as if he had not heard her.

"She took him down, sir," Boomer answered, mourning at the memory of when the Padawan slayed his friend. It happened all too fast.

"That wasn't Barriss' fault, she's not well!" Ahsoka defended.

"How about that. Another saber wielder we'll have to put up with, eh Sarge?" Adams commented, picking up a pistol.

"Adams, I told you to pop a cork in it and keep collecting those weapons," Wilson growled, "We'll need 'em if we run into the other Jedi."

"What?" Ahsoka replied, shocked. "No, you can't! Barriss needs our help."

"Now what do we do, Jack?" Doug asked, his shotgun on his lap as he hovered beside the Sergeant.

"We'll need to keep moving, there's more danger than we thought," Wilson replied, "We'll have to find cover somewhere, a good hiding place from the rest of those dog troopers, get in contact with the _Ark_, and come up with a plan-"

Ahsoka had enough of this, standing in the middle of a conversation, completely ignored while the adults consulted. "_Listen to me!_"

With that, everyone froze, turning to the Togruta, giving her their full attention.

"We _need_to help Barriss." She told them, "If she's still alive, then she needs to be treated. You treated me and had no problems."

"To hell with that!" Adams began, "When we went to help you, you sliced off my fingers, and I don't want to have prosthetic gentiles installed, thank you!"

"But we can help her, don't any of you understand?!"

Everyone was silent, the Sergeant gave her a firm glare and stood in front of her, as she took notice to how tall he was to her, and that she was not in possession of her lightsaber.

"We understand your situation very well, Tano," he began, speaking to her with a firm tone, "but in case you haven't noticed, I have one downed soldier, two KIAs, and one MIA. Compared to what you're going through, you haven't even lost anything on this ship. Maybe this other Jedi is a personal friend of yours, but the soldiers I just lost were close friends of mine, too.

"You were lucky we managed to cure you on Dantooine, but I don't think we're in the same scenario. We're here on a secure and quaratine mission, not to rescue anyone in specifics. There are more than just clones on this ship, and you need to know that we can't risk everything we have left just to save one life.

"Are you planning on sacrificing _my_ team to save _your_ one friend?" He asked her, making a point.

"...No..." She replied, suddenly feeling aweful.

"So don't lecture me about your compassion and will to save your friend, because I have my own team to worry about," Wilson told her, his voice growing less serious, "I don't want you to think of me as the Captain, but I just want you to know this: If you really want to help your friend, and you don't have another choice, you'd do the right thing. Understand?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

The Segeant backed off, catching another rifle from Adams, "Then let's go."

* * *

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	27. Beneath the Grates

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Moving with hast and without a moment to lose, the team chose not to bother running down the hallway "by the book," with plenty of weapons in their possession, their primary objective at the moment was to take command of a good cover point, so that they may contact the _Ark_ for assistance.

However, with the previous information they had obtained, such as the Geonosians, the worm-like predators, and the discover that Barriss was still alive, but in a diminishing condition. They still approached with caution, moving slowly across the hall, blasters and assault rifles raised and pointing in every direction.

In the pattern and formation of the five commandos, the Sergeant led the way, with Boomer by his side. Ahsoka followed at the same pace behind them, walking next to Doug and his hover chair, and Adams, two blaster rifles in both hands, covered the rear.

The Sergeant lowered his assault rifle, pulling out the bottle of wine he had kept stored in his satchel. He brought the tip of the bottle to his lips, sipping from the wine. At the moment, alcohol seemed like the medicine for depression, after recently losing two comrades, Shepherd and Crowe, whom he had befriended in ordeals.

Boomer could go for a bottle of wine as well, though he knew it was not the best of times, and he never drank at inappropiate times. Crowe was one of his closest friends out of all the Crusaders, and now he was dead. He had just witness his death at the hands of the infected Jedi that Ahsoka believes can be saved.

Suddenly, a series of beeping overwhelmed the silence of the team, as Boomer glanced down at his motion detector. "We've got contact," he announced, everyone lifted their weapons.

"Where?" Wilson asked, replacing the bottle in his satchel and pointed his assault rifle forward.

"I don't know," the boy hesitated, "right above us, I think."

According to the motion detector, the nearest presence was them, the stranger presence was either on top of them or underneath them. Little did they know, below the grates that supported their ground, a stalking predator stood beneath the group, awaiting the moment to strike the easiest target.

Ahsoka glanced upwards to the ceiling, scanning for any wall climbers, "Where are they then?" She asked, taking a few steps towards Boomer. "We would have seen some Geonosians by now."

"And what makes you think we're fighting bugs?" Wilson told her.

She glanced at him with a curious look, "What do you mean? What _are_ we watching for, then?"

"Worms," Adams answered behind her.

Before she could ask another question, the grates below Doug were torn open, two clawed hands gripped his hover chair, and began to roughly pull himdown. The Professor dropped his shotgun, allowing both hands free, and grabbed both ends of the open hole within the grate.

Everyone spun around to spot the Ugnaught in peril and hurriedly ran to his aid. Boomer and the Sergeant reached out and grabbed Doug by the wrists, attempting to pull him back up.

Ahsoka stood frozen with fear as she witnessed a large, horrific beast, wielding monstrous claws as far as she could catch in view. Adams, too, made no attempts, he could see no way to fire on the creature without hurting anyone by mistake.

"Doug!" The Sergeant yelled, gritting his teeth as he pulled for his life, "You have to lose the chair!"

Being the flag in this tug of war game, the Professor saw no other choice. The predator below was hungry, and it wanted him for its meal. He realized why Wilson had instructed him to stay on board the _Ark_, and now that he was in the position he was in now, he was beginning to wish he had listen to him.

"Lose the damn chair!" The Sergeant replied, more demanding and angry.

Doug withdrew his hand and reached for his seat belt, he unclipped the buckle and was pulled out of his seat as the hover chair disappeared underneath the grates.

With the Professor secured, Boomer and the Sergeant fell backwards, landing on the hard floor. Ahsoka, who was still frozen in shock, stood speechless. Her mouth was open but she could not make a sound. She had not even seen the beast directly and she could tell it was frightening.

As she trembled, Doug wrapped an arm around the Sergeant's and Boomer's shoulders as he was picked up. "Do you think it'll be mad that it didn't get its catch?"

Without warning, the creature emerged from the grates, revealing its worm-like features to them all. With that, the Sergeant, the Professor, and Boomer made a run for it, "Retreat!" Ordered Wilson.

Adams leaped over the hole in the grates, just over the worm beast's head, as he ran towards Ahsoka, "Move it, Tano!" he warned her, just passing her. She shook her head and turned to follow them.

The five souls continued down the hall, only to find a closed down in their way. Wilson and Boomer lowered the Professor to the ground, and Doug began to work on the door. Ahsoka and Boomer took to the other way and attempted to pry the doors apart, while Adams and the Sergeant raised their weapons and readied for a fight.

On the other side of the hallway, the creature placed its six legs onto the grates, now ready to catch the new prey aboard the ship. But just as it was about to charge, a small sound caught its attention. Curious, it turned back to the hole in the grate, smelling something interesting, something like... prey.

It looked down into the hole which it had made, sensing the prey make its way up the hole. Normal, all of the humanoids looked alike to him, and some where loyal to the Queen that they would deliberately give themselves away as a meal to the Queen's children.

The creature dipped closer into the hall, as a cold, steel barrel of a weapon, Doug's lost shotgun, touched the tip of its tongue, and fired a large gauge shot through its brains.

The gunshot echoed down the hall, where the commandos tried to open the door and escape the current fate that they thought was awaiting them. After hearing the sound of gunfire, they all stopped and turned to look behind them. Curious, they slowly retraced their steps back to the open grate, where they spotted the dead body of the worm creature.

Suddenly, Doug's shotgun was tossed out of the hole, as two glove covered, humanoid hands reached for the edges of the grate hole. Cautious, they pointed their weapons. The figure's head arose from the hole, and Fitz pulled himself to sit at the edge of the hole, smiling to the rest of his team with humor and joy.

* * *

**To Jill Kel Bri33: Yeah, but even if it's an alternate plot, it will still probably end the same way, or not. I'm still pondering on that decision, but I will most certainly get to story about Ahsoka taking her Trials.**

**To alienphantom: I hear that, even if it's alternate, it's still pretty much the same story.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Well, you can find that it is not so easy to just walk up to an infectee, stick the Worm Spray up their nose, and inject them with cold fluids design to kill worms. Sure the hosts would be extremely greatful, but the worms will probably not allow that, dig?**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	28. Suspicion

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

The team of mercenary commandos, and Ahsoka, just met with Fitz's sly grin, almost shocked that he was still alive. "What? Ain't cha happy to see Fitz?"

"You crazy cowboy," Adams said, chuckling as he helped his friend to his feet, "You just have to wait until the right moment, don't you?"

"Rule one, Ricky-chet, it's no party with Fitzy."

While the two friends chuckled, the Sergeant was suspicious, he pulled his goggles over his eyes, cortex scanning Fitz in case he was infected. It was quite odd for one individual to suddenly appear out of nowhere in a ship infested with brain controlling parasites without infection, although, Doug, a handicap Ugnaught, managed so well without weapons or training. The cortex scan detailed that Fitz was clear from any infection whatsoever. Meanwhile, he Professor crawled to the corpse of the worm, examining it.

"What is it?" Boomer asked, as the young man knelt beside the dead creature.

"Intriguing, it's a well evolved worm-like predator," Doug said, "this must be the strange readings we picked up from the ship. I never thought how far this could go."

"Is this what we're here to clear out?" Ahsoka asked, bending down next to him.

"Apparently yes," the Sergeant answered, approaching the deceased creature, not lowering his guard. "This is one of the things that killed Shepherd."

"'One of them?' You mean there's _more_ of this things?" Boomer asked, looking up to the Sergeant.

"Yeah, and we're stuck on this ship with 'em," he kicked the extraterrestrial in its half-blown away head, "Minus one."

"Actually, Fitz found another of 'em in the engine room," Fitz mentioned, "It's nothin' but worm guts in space, now."

"So that explosion was _you?_" Adams guessed, the cowboy smiled.

"Who else? Tinkerbell?"

"How many of these things are on the ship?" Doug asked, adjusting his glasses.

Boomer breathed in for a minute before explaining, "Ahsoka and I... when we went to meet up with Patterson, we found something on the way. Five dead clone bodies, and it looked as if something had burst straight from their chests. So, I guess five of them."

"I disagree," the Professor declined, looking up to the soldiers, "Cargo Transport Ship TB-73 has been sailing space for eight months, and we so happen to find not just zombie clone troopers, but also Geonosians, and even this thing. We might suspect five, but there's probably more, but something else worries me. If this ship returned to Geonosis, I suspect it might have picked up more terrifying things that we have not yet even seen."

"Then I suggest we find cover and find it fast instead of stand out into the opening," the Sergeant said, "and wait for more of these things to show up."

* * *

After the return of their lost comrade, along with the discovery and close details of the worm-predator, the six remaining members of the team sprinted down the hallway and slipped into the ray shield generator room. Choosing it has their current command post of TB-73, Adams hacked the system and shielded all of the doorways to the room, Ahsoka and Boomer aided Doug while Fitz and the Sergeant scanned the area for any hiding hostiles.

The Jedi Padawan and soldier of fortune-in-training sat the Professor against the wall, allowing him to position his legs in front of him. Doug looked at Ahsoka, "I thought Jedi could move things with their thoughts. That way, you could've just picked me up and set me down."

"It doesn't work that way, we need to call on and have permission from the Force," she explained. The Ugnaught snorted.

"The Force? That's just some bacteria living in your bloodstream," the Professor explained, "it's just a mutation that if you Jedi reproduced and provided the next generation, we would all be 'Force sensitive,' comprenday?"

Ahsoka's right brow rose, was everyone _trying_ to educate her about something?

After securing the generator room, the Sergeant ushered Boomer over to speak with him. The first thing the boy noticed was that Wilson did not call over Ahsoka as well, which meant he was going to consult him about something that involved her.

"Yes sir?" Boomer said, standing out of hearing range.

"So... I guess you and Tano are getting along," the Sergeant said, folding his arms, an unamused look across his features.

"Uh, yes?" The boy replied, his features showing a confused look.

"And exactly how 'well' are you getting along, may I ask?" It seemed as if Wilson was making a point, "Because whenever I look at the two of you, she's a bit closer than I thought you should be. Along with the fact that she trusts you enough to let you hold on to her weapon for her."

The comment brought his hand to the hilt of the lightsaber, as he restrained his shock, "What do you mean?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd suggest that you two were..." Wilson stuttered, looking for the right word, "'holding hands.'"

With that, Boomer blushed, when the Sergeant said "holding hands" he referred to a close relationship between a boy and a girl. Confusion struck him, _How did he find out? _He thought, and then remembered when Crowe, who was indeed a friend of Wilson, had witnessed their recent moment, due to the affects of wine. "Crowe told you?"

"No, _you_did..." Wilson said, victoriously, "just now."

**

* * *

**

To Lefty Blondy: "Dig" is a small slang word for "Understand?"

To alienphantom: Are you sure? Doug managed so well, as was written earlier, and he's not even a mercenary.

To Evil Tree: Yeah, I'm good with suspense in stories, just look at some of my earlier work in the Kung Fu Panda and Sly Cooper category, you'll see a lot of suspense.

To Fran: Well, the brain worms could alter individuals' minds and make them think they want to follow the Queen's command, but I didn't do that with Ahsoka, Barriss, however, might be brainwashed to the full, sorry. Also, I'm not planning to kill Barris, one; because I kinda like the character, and two; there at least needs to be a happy ending to my first ST:CW fanfic, understand? Ahsoka was growing weaker too, and so the same thing with Barriss. Finally, thank you on approving the Ahsoka&Boomer pairing, I'm thinking of doing a couple more of those in future stories.

To narutolover: Of course, but she's still debating on that. After all, she did just go through an ordeal that semi-traumatized her.

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	29. Religion Forbids Love

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Out of hearing range from Ahsoka and the others, watching the Sergeant's smile fade into a more concerned frown, Boomer wished there was some type of distraction, _any_ type of distraction that would prevent him having to have this discussion with him. Although he knew he would understand some point in anything, it was more annoying whenever Wilson lectured him.

"Boy, outta all the things you've gotten yourself into..." the Sergeant began. He seemed somewhat unhappy with him.

"Sarge..." the young man attempted to stop him, but could not prevail.

"Don't interrupt me boy, I worry for ya," Wilson said, "Now, I'm not saying holding hands with a Jedi is completely wrong, but it's all fair to let you know that it won't be all's well. She is a Jedi after all."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Jedi don't love, Boomer," the Sergeant told him, "they're all zealots to their religion, and their religion of 'the Force' forbids any romantic relationships. They only care about religion, not for people like us."

"But Tano's different, there's just something about her," Boomer defended.

"She wanted us to risk _our_ lives to save her friend's," he pointed out, "did she even once take down an enemy while we were on this forsaken ship?"

The young man lowered his head in thought, come to think about it, Ahsoka had not fired a single shot, nor had she even accepted her weapon back, ever since they arrived on TB-73. Also, ever since they found Barriss, recently learning she was still alive and still infected, she had been more anxious to rescue her then save themselves.

Boomer realized that the Sergeant was right, to Ahsoka, Barriss must have been a close friend, and he was just a bodyguard. If he died, she would only mourn him as if he was one of her previous clone troopers.

"I don't wanna break any spirits, boy," Wilson assured him, as the young man lifted his head, "but even if you do like her, don't expect her to like you back, because Jedi aren't lovers."

He lowered his head, "Understood, sir. But what if you're wrong?"

The Sergeant was silent, "If I'm wrong, then I'll trust you to tell me, but just to let you know, given my recent experience with Jedi, I'm not going to be easy to convince. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Boomer replied, a smile returning to his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, as half an hour passed by, Fitz and Adams were reviewing over the weaponry and equipment they had left to fight with. When Fitz had rejoined the rest of the team, he only had a few droid poppers, one single grenade, a spray can worm spray, and a blaster pistol. The advanced shotgun, originally built and owned by Doug, was obtained by him to slay the beast. The rest of the team contributed three double-functioned assault rifles, four DC15 blaster rifles, one dozen pistols, seven spare grenades, fourteen magazines, and three more canisters of worm spray.

"It's not enough ammo for a full gunfight, but it's enough to supply what's left of us," Adams reported, pulling out a pack of gum.

"By the way, Fitz has a question; where's Elinda?" He asked, anxious.

"Patterson is... a bit _stiff_ at the moment," Adams informed him.

"_Stiff_? If she's feeling a little uncomfortable why doesn't she just see me? I can be a wicked masseur."

"No Billy, she's, how do I put this?- _on ice_ for the moment."

"'On ice?' She's figure skattin' now? Why would Patterson do that? She said it herself that all the girlie stuff is a waste-a her time."

"NO! She's frozen solid in carbonite ice from her own weapon! Get it, _now_!?!" Adams roared, losing the last bit of patience he could muster.

Fitz was silent for the long moment, as if he was still trying to understand the obviousness of what he was trying to tell him, "Does this mean Patterson is not in need of a massage or figure skattin'?"

It was Adams' turn to hold the pause, and then he finally spoke, "You're an idiot."

"Well is she alright?" Fitz asked, more serious and concerned now.

"I don't know, Boomer and Tano were the last ones to see her, you'll have to ask them."

With that, Fitz left to speak with the two teenagers, to ask them what has become of his frozen comrade. With the cowboy off his back, Adams turned his head and found Doug, seated beside the ray shield door, as the Professor appeared to have caught something in his sights.

Curiously, he crept towards the Ugnaught and bent down beside him, following his gaze. Adams could see a lone, brainwashed clone trooper, along with two worm-predators. They both silenced their breathing and watched as the predators, who each held a hungry expression and a drooling mouth, casually smelt the clone.

Finally, while all they could do was watch, the beasts attacked the clone, clawing and chewing through his armor as he screamed in pain. They witnessed in horror as the creatures tore the clone apart, devouring him piece by piece.

Adams nearly vomited, Doug was astonished, it appeared as if the worm-predators did not care if whether a host or otherwise, they were all food, and they were going to consume them no matter what.

**

* * *

**

To okami's princess: Well, I do have other stories that I prefer to concentrate on, so I cannot guarantee longer chapters, but I can guarantee suspense.

To Fran: I couldn't agree any more.

To alienphantom: You think that was a surprise, you think it didn't look too good for Fitz, just wait a little longer, you'll see something even more surprising.

To Lefty Blondy: You're welcome.

To Evil Tree: Good to hear you're a KFP fan, because my good KFP stories that I have recently wrote would be Friendship in Flames and Soul Eater, and my next KFP fanfic will be Conspiracy. Also, glad you like the A&B idea, because I'm planning on a few more stories featuring the pairing. If you wanna chat, feel free to PM me.

To The Order of the White Knights: I thank the Order for your review. And believe me, things have only just begun.

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	30. Hard to Persuasion

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

While the hostiles stalked the prey, hidden behind the safety of the ray shields, they were sorting out a plan to get inside. While most of the brainwashed clone troopers prowled outside, guarding for any intruders attempting to escape, the worm-predators were out of sight, probably searching for another approach.

Seated alone on a bench, Ahsoka nervously tapped her fingers upon the seat to pass the time. She was trying everything possible to calm herself, breathing slowly and deeply, and trying to take her mind off this ordeal. She looked up and smiled as Boomer sat next to her, _Just the distraction I need_, she thought.

"Ahsoka?" The young man began, but was interrupted as Fitz approached the two teenagers.

"Hey you two, you wouldn't by any chance know Patterson's condition?" Asked Fitzgerald, concerned and worried for his dear friend.

"When we last saw her, she was frozen solid, but according to Crowe, she's still alive... she just needs to be thawed out of her cryo-sleep."

"Yee doggies! That's good to know! Where is the doctor? I wanna give 'em a big hug."

Boomer remained silent, lowering his eyes. Fitz's smile faded, silence was not an answer, but it did mean something terrible or tragic.

"Oh... 'nother shame. Fitz's sad again," the cowboy said, walking away as to prevent making anything worse.

With that, they were alone again, Ahsoka tilted her head to match Boomer's as to see his facial expression.

"You alright?"

He gave her a weak grin, "Yeah, I- I'm fine..." he shook the memory from his head, still trying to get over the surgeon's death.

"I'm sorry about Crowe, is there another surgeon on the ship?" She asked, trying to bring his mind off his melancholy.

"Well, there is Uli. He's pretty good, too," he replied, breathing in deeply as to pull back any tears that threatened to pour. "But what I really wanna talk about _this_..." He pulled out her lightsaber again, she frowned.

"Boomer... I- I can't. I just... can't take it," she reminded him, sliding slightly away from him. "Please, I- I don't want to hold the weapon that's responsible for millions of deaths."

"Maybe so, but if you just take it, you could save millions more, starting with us," he pointed out, beginning to hand the saber to her.

She politely refused it, "Boomer, I'm begging you," she looked him into the eye, "please don't make me take it back."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice, you need to take it, you'll use it better than I will, that's for sure. So please, for the rest of us, take it back."

Ahsoka frowned, Boomer was serious about this, and he was being awfully stubborn in taking the message. It always annoyed her whenever people were stubborn with her. She did not want to hurt his feelings with harsh language, nor could she refuse for long, that of which she knew. She recalled back on the gunship, when she gave him the confidences he needed to go along with the quarantine of TB-73. Curiosity swept over her if she could convince him to cease asking her to take back her weapon. Although Boomer might be easy on a few occasions, he was not completely weak-minded.

She gathered her link to the Force, and touched his mind, "You won't make me take my lightsaber," she said, slowly waving her fingers as she watched his expression. He reacted with a shake of his head, refusing the command. Obviously he was not that easy to perform a mind trick upon.

With that, she tried again, this time waving her hand in front of his face, "You _won't _make me take my lightsaber," she told him, more demanding this time.

"I- I won't..." he hesitated, and violently shook his head, "Ahsoka... please don't make this harder than it has to be."

She was dumbfounded, but not about to give up. She placed both hands on his head, her thumbs gently swirling his temples, and pulled his forehead to connect with hers. With her eyes looking straight into his, she called on her complete link to the Force, and tried again.

"You _won't _make me take my lightsaber," she commanded him, speaking into the center of his mind. With their heads touching, their minds right next to each other, it sounded like an order from royalty itself, booming loud into his skull.

Boomer grimaced, shutting his eyes, as he tried to resist the mind trick. From his point of view, his mind was being kidnapped, all of his thoughts were being pulled away by the magnetisation of her swirling thumbs, leading his mind into blankness. _She's only doing this because she's afraid_, he reminded himself, as to not blame her for trying to control his mind, before the very thought was stolen away.

He grunted a little, trying to summon the strength to push her away before he lost all control, but his arms could not respond, as they went limb, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. His eyes become unfocusely staring upwards, as his eyelids closed halfway. He was beginning to feel his mind slip away, "I-" he muttered, falling completely into her power, "I won't... make you-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Ahsoka's lightsaber slipped out of his hand and hit the floor, making a sound loud enough to catch the attention of the Sergeant.

Wilson spun his head to investigate the sound, finding Ahsoka and Boomer seated together. The thought of that did not bother him, it was the look on the young man's face that caught his worries. He looked tired, pale, and above all, extremely ill.

With that, it detailed what could be dangerous in harming the boy, and the Sergeant ran over to them and pried them apart, throwing Ahsoka off the bench.

As she hit the ground, she looked back to him, as he lowered to check on Boomer. "Kid, snap outta it!" He ordered him, patting him on the side of his head, "Come back to us."

The blank staring young man blinked several times, clearing his mind to center his thoughts, and then broke out, breathing hard.

"Boy, are you okay?" The Sergeant asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah..." he said, trying to control his breathing.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up three fingers in front of his face.

Boomer squinted, searching through the blurry fog in his eyesight, "Four... no, three..."

Although relieved, Wilson was not taking any chances, "Adams, get one of Medoza's CDs over here," he ordered, turning to Ahsoka, glaring at her. Already, she had done a lot of things to upset him, but trying to brainwash his boy was just too far. He looked down to the lightsaber on the floor, which he _knew_ belonged to her, and Boomer was only trying to return it to her, and given his anger, he kicked the saber over to her, and forbidded her to make another move as to toss it back.

"Now I don't know which is our enemy, the Geo brain worms or _you_, because you _both_ are trying to mess with our heads, Tano," he growled, as Adams came with the CD he requested. He took out a CD player and applied the disk inside, along with attaching the headphones to Boomer's ears.

Since Mendoza was a master hypnotist, the Sergeant kept a CD regarding his "mind redemption" in case one went insane or otherwise. As he pressed _play_ on the CD player, Boomer's breathing grew slower and deeper, as he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep trance.

Ahsoka, still lying on the floor, watched as the young man began to calm down and sleep, and the Sergeant turned to her, "All you had to do was take the damn thing and help us fight our way outta this," he told her, "We're not your group of dog troopers 'Princess,' we're not expendable for you to turn into puppets. Now take your damn saber back, it's all you got now."

With that, the Sergeant walked away, leaving her dumbfounded. What had she been thinking? Trying to manipulate a unweak mind was too risky, she could have obliterated Boomer's mind, and not even care. She knew better, she was not cruel to harm Boomer, she would have never done such a thing as to hurt him, but from the looks of things, Wilson was not going to believe her, and neither would herself.

She glanced at the entranced young man, as he sat sleeping in his mind redemption. She needed to apologize for being stubborn, if she had just taken the saber when he had offered it to her back in her dorm, just before he introduced Mendoza. Maybe there might have been a difference, maybe she would have helped put Barriss out of her misery instead of leaving her to walk under the worm's influence another minute.

"_I'm sorry_," she said under her breath, though she knew he could not hear him at the moment. She glanced down to the lightsaber, knowing one of the true errors, and finally accepted it. She took the lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and temporary darkness flooded the room, just before the emergency lights switched on. Filling the room with a red light haze. It was not only the lights, the ray shields faded and vanished. The power had been shut down.

**

* * *

**

To Order of the White Knights: Nice review, maybe he's a little harsh, but he still cares.

To Fran: Well, the Sergeant has had his experience, especially with Jedi, you might learn a little something as to why he doesn't trust Jedi all that much.

To alienphantom: My friend, all that I have revealed that was extreme were these worm-predators, believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet.

To Evil Tree: Yeah, Wilson had some recent experience with Jedi that concluding his personal description of them.

To Lefty Blondy: Yep, all must be so complex.

Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?


	31. Power Down

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

**

* * *

**

An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

The power had been shut down, the ray shields had faded away, allowing entry to any and all hostiles to the room, where the team had cached themselves to prepare for further action. The act of shutting disabling the main power, leaving only a few red glaring lights to bright the room, had actually taken them off guard. In truth and general, the worm-predators turned out to be more clever than any would have anticipated. The ray shields were down, and now the creatures were free to enter as they pleased, which was unfortunate for the team.

Other than Boomer, who was deep in the mind redemption trance he had be induced with, everyone glanced upwards, "What's going on?" Adams asked, about to panic.

"They've shut down the power," the Sergeant answered.

"What?! Why would they do that?"

"Because they can hunt in total darkness," Doug explained.

"...And you're a big chicken when it comes to the dark," Fitz pointed out, joking at the worse time possible.

"Stow it you two," Wilson ordered, and gripped the end of a steel table, "and help me barricade the doors."

While the three soldiers began to pile tables, chairs, and other heavy objects against the doorways, Ahsoka stood to her feet and ran over to assist them. They welded the steel table to the doorway, closing out the entrance completely.

"Alright, there's two more entrances to this room. Adams; seal the right door, Fitz; the left, I'll get to you in a minute, and Doug," the Sergeant turned to the Ugnaught, seated against the wall. He picked up his super shotgun and handed it to him, "protect Boomer."

"Aye aye, Wilson," the Professor gave a small salute. The Sergeant nodded and turned to face, almost to his surprise, Ahsoka, as she gave him a nervous look. A look of unrecgonized assistance that refused to be placed aside, _that_, he could read from her.

"Tano," he sounded off, "help Doug into position next to Boomer, and then assist Adams."

"You can count on me, Sarge," she replied, as she took hold of the Professor's arms, and dragged him over to the soundly resting young man.

_By the Lord Almighty, I hope so_, the Sergeant thought, "Alright, listen up, we're about to engage, use automatic fire and cryo-launchers against the bigger creepy crawlers, and only use grenades when absolutely necessary. Can I hear a sound off?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Fitz and Adams shouted, Doug went along just to humor them.

As Ahsoka helped the Professor onto the bench, she glanced at Boomer, his back against the wall, his head leaning back, his chin in the air, and his eyes closed. The Sergeant was not the only one who worried for him, she had already grown slightly attached to the young man.

As he sat there, in a hypnotic state in which was designed to center and fix his mind from any possible damage, she felt guilt grip her by the throat, threatening to strangle her to death. Already, she hated herself for trying to enforce a mind trick command so deep that it nearly destroyed his mind, and now that he was in the helpless state, too easy to be picked off by any hostiles, in which she felt responsible for, she would hate herself even more if anything happened to him because of her.

"Professor," she turned to Doug, "make sure they don't touch Boomer."

"Don't worry, Tano," the Ugnaught assured, "they're not getting within a meter towards us."

She smiled, and left to assist Adams, now that he was leaving someone, perhaps not athletic, but trustworthy to protect Boomer, she was feeling a little bit better.

After the doorways were barricaded with tables and chairs, the team assembled and took point by the doors, their guards on and weapons' _safety_off. Fitz covered the left door, a submachinegun and blaster pistol in both of his hands, as he hid close to the wall. The Sergeant hid the same way, a double-function assault rifle in hands, cryo-launcher in set, and a six-inch dagger hanging from his sleeve. Doug sat beside Boomer, super shotgun in hands, as he anchored himself on the bench.

Other than the Professor, Ahsoka stood as close to him as possible, in case the hostiles got close enough past Doug, she wanted to be close enough to rescue Boomer. She lowered her hand to her lightsaber, she recalled what her Master, Anakin Skywalker, had told her, "This weapon is your life." Remembering it now, it seemed rather ridiculous for a weapon to be valued the same way as ones own life. Even though she had the saber, and no longer held fear of it being misused, she still felt uneasy about using it. Then she recalled what Boomer had told her, "If you just take it, you could save millions, starting with us."

_That_ was just the modivation she needed, and when she really needed to, she would use it, for the team, and for Boomer.

Silence flooded the air, no one dare made a sound, and as five taunting minutes flew by, it was almost enough to drive them insane with paranoid. They all wished it would just happen already, that the clone troopers, Geonosians, and worm-predators to just attack and begin the fighting.

While standing guard at the right door and innocently chewing gum, Adams held his double-function assault rifle and glanced back to the Professor and Boomer, turning his head away from the barricaded doorway. However, when he turned his head back to the barricade, something caught his eye, a stalking shadow that crept slowly past the doorway, creating nearly silent set of footsteps.

The battle was upon them.

* * *

**To alienphantom: And it keeps getting better.**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Yep, she's got her lightsaber back, but can she use it?**

**To Lefty Blondy: I usually leave a lot of cliff hangers in my stories.**

**To Evil Tree: Thank you, I worked hard on Hard to Persuade, but just wait until future chapters. **

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	32. Shootout pt1

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With the silent alert signaling him to get his guard on, Adams slowly rose his assault rifle, pointing at the insect-like hand that was reaching underneath the collection of chairs. Ahsoka took notice and took a small step back, her hand on the hilt of her saber.

The Sergeant watched the trail of shadows stalk past the barricaded door, the shapes of unhuman feet slowly strode with them as they stopped in front of the table, serving as a blocking door. His weapon pointing to the center of the table while his dagger slowly unsheathed from his sleeve.

Fitz carefully tapped his forehead with the palm of his hand to wipe away the sweat that threatened to pour into his eyes, trying desperately to control his panting. He backed slightly away from the barricade to knelt in front of it, he holstered his pistol and replaced it with another SMG, both at his ready.

In the back of the ray shield control room, Doug placed a spare assault rifle between him and Boomer, as he lifted his shotgun to the middle doorway. Perhaps he did not have the training, nor the expertise, with firing line combat, but he had his practice with weapons and he was prepared to compare it to the _real_ deal.

With all sudden, something caught Adams' eye, a small group of worm slithering underneath the barricade. Brain worms. To his short shock and Ahsoka's paralyzing horror, the hostiles outside the control room were sending in brain worms to invade them. This sort of attempt froze her into place, but humored Adams, obviously whoever is in control of the horde on TB-73 was not thinking this move entirely through. Just to his amusement he sabotaged the plan, raising his boot over the first parasite and squished it.

However, as a result to his amusement attempt, a loud, unearthly cry roared throughout the entire ship, nearly causing them to jump out of their boots. He backed up as he watched the insect claws begin to dig through his barricade, and judging by the speed and determination it was showing, it was obviously _pissed_.

At the Sergeant's barricade, large bumps in the table, as if caused by large fists, formed and took place. Other than him, Doug could see the bumps become small holes, which signalled him to quickly point his weapon.

Fitz took the safety off his SMGs as he watched a pair of claws tear into the table, forming a large hole in the steel, followed by the face of a dead Geonosian. With both firearms pointing to the hole, "Let's rock!" he cried, squeezing both triggers.

Bullets flew and impacted into the face of the Geonosian, knocking him away, only to allow another insect take its place.

The bug behind Adams' door tore out the barricade, chair by chair, and revealed its ugly face, and Adams, cryo-launcher function at arms, fired a blast of compressed, freezing air towards the insect, repelling it temporarily.

The bumps in the table barricade began to open into holes of the Sergeant's barricade, followed by a creeping hand which emerged from it. With his dagger in hand, he stabbed the blade into the clawed hand, between its knuckles. As a result, the hand drew back into the hole and began to knock more into the table.

Ahsoka stepped further away from the barricade, as more chairs were being removed, even with her lightsaber in hands, she still felt unwell to use it. What if she were to make a mistake? What if she swings her saber and accidentally kills one of the team? She traced back down to the floor, where she had previously spotted the slithering brain worms, thinking it would be most helpful to exterminate them before they became a bigger problem. However, the worms had vanished from their last known location, which triggered her guard to the fullest.

The Sergeant stood at a clear and safe distance from the barricade, as the table was pounded one last time and breached. As it fell to the ground, uncountable zombie Geonosians charged on foot, while a few others crawled onto the walls and ceiling. Wilson went loose with his assault rifle, unleashing several armor-piercing rounds that would tear through armor. A dozen of the insects fell but a few were getting close enough to swipe at the Pantoran.

Fitz slowly and cautiously approached the barricade of his doorway, swiftly placing his back against the table, just next to the hole. He peeked through the torn opening, spotting no signs of any Geos behind the door, he took advantage of it to reload his weapons, just before a hand grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from running away.

"Guys! Help!" He cried, struggling to break free, but the hand had a good grip on his shoulder and was not favoring to release him.

Hearing his pleas, Ahsoka turned to the distress call of Fitz. Out of everyone else, she was the only one who was not busy and whose talents she could really put to good use. With that, she ran over to aid him.

She found the cowboy struggling for dear life, "Tano! Get 'er off!" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull away.

Seeing his life now in her hands, Ahsoka tapped her lightsaber, as a wild green blade came to life. She raised the saber, locking her hand-to-eye coordination with the clawed hand gripping his shoulder, but just as she felt it was the right time to strike, her hand tensed. She had her weapon ignited in her hand, yet she could not find the courage to make the slightest move, for fear of missing the correct target.

She remember how her training had been misused in the worm's campaign, and when her actions were under the parasite's control. Although it seemed completely odd and disturbing, she felt as if when the worm had been sprayed from her skull, it had taken her skills and ability to fight with it.

"Anytime t'day, Tano!" Fitz snapped her out of her memory loop, still caught by the Geo's grip. She shook her head, held the hilt with both hands, and swung.

To her luck, along with the cowboy's, she had sliced the elbow of the insect's arm, leaving only half a detached arm on Fitz's shoulder. The soldier, in relief, slid down until he touched the floor, panting.

"Cheers, Tano..."

**

* * *

**

**To alienphantom: Are you becoming a fan of Fitz? -or as the nickname I gave him when I thought about him: Billy Fitz, the Blitz.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Well, after the first half of the battle scene, how do you feel about it now?**

**To (): Yeah, you've got the whole thing figured out, or have you? Thanx for the review!**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	33. Shootout pt2

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

**

* * *

**

An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

The horde of bugs appeared to have multiplied as it stormed the first hallway, even under the fire of the Sergeant's assault rifle. Wilson kept his finger firmly on the trigger without releasing it, his bullets tearing through the exoskeletons of the Geonosians, as bluish-purple blood splattered across the floor and walls, followed by the downfall of the insect.

In time, too many charged that they nearly overran the Sergeant, but since none could take him out directly, never mind pass right by him, the Geos took to the ceiling and climbed over him. He shot at the ceiling, taking down one of them, but the other two succeeded in eluding him, and headed for the Professor and Boomer.

"Doug, they're coming your way!" He warned, turning back to shoot down more zombie insects.

The Professor held his position, his super shotgun at his ready to lift and blast the pursuers. However, as the bugs came closer, he waited for them to get close enough for a good shot, "That's right, just a little closer..." He knew the stake at hands, Boomer being helpless at the time and under his protection, he was not planning to fail, he was planning for a good shot to the head.

The insects on the ceiling crawled towards the two, ready to pounce, and then leaped off and onto the floor before them.

"Eat lead you son of a bitch!" The Ugnaught cursed, squeezing his trigger, launching a large blow straight into the chest of the closest Geonosian, which blew it into several pieces. The second bug, however, managed to get a hold of his leg before he could pump his weapon for another shot.

The insect jerked at his leg, pulling him off the bench, the Professor grabbed at the cord to Boomer's headphones and CD player, but it little to provide him an anchor. The cord detached from the CD player, and the headphones were pulled off of Boomer's head.

The Professor returned his hand to the barrel of his shotgun, he pumped it and aimed it at the bug, who was dragging him away, and squeezed the trigger, blasting its head off, leaving the rest of its body motionless.

Doug temporarily released his weapon to crawl over to the side, resting his back against the wall to catch his breath. Of course, he was recently aware that Boomer was not seated alone, and unprotected, but it was not like he could return over to there so quickly.

Meanwhile, Fitz rested his SMGs on the floor beside him as he welded a few pieces of metal over the holes, covering them all up. After which, he swiped his weapons and he and Ahsoka left the secured door barricade to assist the others. They spotted Boomer, still in mind redemption, but Doug was missing.

"Fitz! Tano!" The Professor himself called, "Over here!"

They followed the distress call to find the Ugnaught against the wall, where the Sergeant was nearing his firing limit.

"You go help Adams," the cowboy directed, holding up his SMGs, "Fitz has this."

Ahsoka acknowledged this and headed to aid Adams, who was needing the most help. The soldier switched from cryo-launcher to automatic fire, as he pushed back the Geonosians. Little by little, the bugs retreated just as she arrived. He leaped over to the side of the barricade, as it began to fall apart, he reached for his belt and pulled out a thermal detonator, triggered it, and tossed it through the open edges, to the other side of the barricade.

As desired, the explosion on the other side disposed of the insects, securing one more entrance to their safety.

Fitz and the Sergeant were having an even more difficult time with securing their own barricade, with the table pushed to the ground it provided entry to dozens of zombie Geonosians.

The Sergeant kicked the closest insect in its ribs, aware that it could not feel pain, and pulled out a pistol, pointed it between the bug's eyes, and fired.

Fitz seemed to enjoy his little shootout with the insects, both SMGs firing forwards as they got closer to the table. Once there, they ceased firing to bend down and picked up the table, and with their combined strength, they sealed the barricade over the doorway.

However, a large amount of strength and weight tackled the door, which fell and pinned both mercenaries to the floor. Doug glanced over to them to spot, not a clone or another Geonosian, but one of those worm-predators, snarling as it stood on the table, preventing Fitz and the Sergeant from getting away. The Ugnaught picked up his weapon and pointed it at the creature, but before he could fire, a large, hand-like tongue extended from its mouth, reached over and grabbed the shotgun from his hand. The weapon was retracted to the beast's mouth and swallowed whole, without chewing, and like it or not, the mercenaries it had trapped were next on the menu.

Hearing the struggle from the other room, Ahsoka and Adams ran over to face the sight, the worm-predator, and the two comrades whom were trapped.

"Shot it!" She cried to Adams, who complied, aimed his weapon, and fired. But not a single bolt of plasma was shot. He tapped the trigger a few more times before coming to the conclusion.

"It's jammed!" He yelled, disposing of the useless weapon.

"The other gun!" Doug cried, "I left it back on the bench! Go get the other gun!"

With that, Ahsoka immediately spun from the sight of the beast and ran to acquire the other firearm, in which the Professor was talking about. She stopped in cold sweat, she spotted the weapon, however, it was being pointed directly at her, in the hands of a now conscious Boomer.

* * *

**To alienphatom: I see, well, you're more of a fan than the other readers of my first story were when I introduced him. But I'm not complaining.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thank you.**

**To narutolover: Thanx!**

**To Evil Tree: Between Barriss and the worm-predators, they're probably about the same, of course, the preds will probably only show up in this story, maybe. As for Doug, Fitz, and the Sergeant, questionable, but I'm gonna have to go with neither: The one whose more dangerous is probably Freddy.**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions? Comments? Etc.?...**


	34. Cannot Believe

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Dumbstruck, Ahsoka dared not to move, nor could she believe what was happening before her. All throughout her life she had faced many tragic surprises that could leave her speechless, frightened, or even traumatized, but what was occurring at the moment was almost enough to make her collapse to her knees. The fact that the Sergeant and Fitz behind her, whom she shoulder be aiding at the moment, were in danger of being devoured by the horrid creature pinning them down appeared to have been forgotten. She was face-to-face with Boomer, an assault rifle in his hands, pointed her way, his facial expression showed a small amount of agony, but the rest of him was dulled.

She did not reach for her lightsaber, make the slightest step towards him, why would she? If the young man was possessed by the parasite, it seemed about enough to break her. She could not get through to Barriss the first time she tried to bring her friend back, she was gone, completely lost and replaced by the brain worm. And Boomer was not strong enough to withstand a mind trick from a Padawan, how would it make anything any different to bring him back? A tear was sabotaged to pour from her eye, the young man whom she had just met only a few days ago was lost too. And it was her fault.

"Out... of the way." He demanded, not lowering his weapon from her direction. His voice, too, sounded slow, dulled, and tired. Either his health was already diminishing from the worm's control over him, or he was still exhausted from the mind abuse she had performed upon him.

Fortunately, she recalled that behind her, a worm predator was snarling and growling, as it loomed over its two victims, it seemed more than likely that he was aiming for the monster and she was in his way. It was then that she realized that Boomer was not threatening her, but warning her.

With that information acknowledged, Ahsoka spun around to face Adams, ran over to tackle him, effectively, pushing both him and herself out of the way, providing a clear view of the creature. Boomer lined up his weapon's red dot and crosshair with the monster, and with his finger over the trigger, he squeezed.

Miraculously, a borage of bullets and plasma was launched from his lone firearm, racing towards the beast. Each bullet pelted the worm's center segment, and the plasma splashed across its skin, leaving a three-degree burn. It drew back away from the two pinned down soldiers, as it was overrun by gun- and blaster-fire. Its blood began to splatter upon the wall behind it. Finally, a lone bullet flew to its skull, behind the creature's head was a large, wet splat of purple blood, and as soon as the young man released the trigger, the beast collapsed, motionless, and then dead.

Catching his breath, Boomer lowered his weapon, still tired after the recent mind redemption he endured, but relieved at slaying the lethal beast. Ahsoka picked herself up, next to the annoyed Adams whom was just knocked to the ground by a Togruta child. She approached the young man, restraining the urge to hug him to celebrate his safety, and smiled to him. However, before she could thank him, he walked past her, as if pretending not to notice her, and headed to aid the two pinned mercenaries.

Fitz and the Sergeant pushed the heavy steel barricade upwards and quickly slipped out from underneath the table, regained their equipment and returned to their feet. Wilson turned to face the young man, grinning as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Good thing you like to brainstorm, boy," he remarked, "otherwise, we'd be worm food."

Boomer smiled, "You're welcome Sarge," he replied, as he slung his weapon on his shoulder.

Fitz dusted himself off as he holstered his SMGs, "Man, that was epic! What to get'er done, Boomer boy!" He exclaimed, slapped the young man on the back as a token of congratulations.

Adams returned to his feet as he passed the congratulating group to get a glimpse of the dead creature, a small puddle of purple blood took place. With that, he began to review over every bit of information they had recently collected. Ahsoka and Boomer found five dead clones, being used as eggs for those terrible monsters, and from what he counted, three out of five were dead.

"That's three!" He announced, "That leaves two more and that'll be the end of it, right?"

"Wrong." The Sergeant replied, "There were five of these monsters the last time we've heard, but we just got here four hours ago."

"There were clone troopers here too," Doug added, "therefore, there must be more predators than we think."

"And with the other Jedi here, somewhere," Boomer seconded, "we're far from out of the woods."

The Sergeant sighed, "Then we'd best keep moving."

While Wilson's decision was acknowledged, Ahsoka had her attention turned to Boomer, who kept his eyes away from hers. It seemed more than likely that he was angry with her, angry for her attempts to brainwash him with a fully focused mind trick. But deep down, she could not really blame him. She was being stubborn and selfish, and most of all, unfair to him and the rest of the team.

Suddenly, a squishing sound snatched her attention. She spun around to find Adams, stomping down upon more slithering parasites that had recently crept inside. The soldier glanced her and smirked, "Worms, eh?"

She returned the smile, trying to enjoy the worms' demises, but her smile melted into a horrified look. Behind Adams, a large figure appeared, a Geonosian, shadowed over the soldier.

Ahsoka was frozen with fear, unable to alert or warn him or any of the others. The unsuspecting Adams was roughly grabbed by the shoulders, pulled back and was dragged away down the hallway.

Screams were heard, which captured the attention of the other soldiers and froze her into place, as she could barely believe what had just happened.

"Adams!" The Sergeant called, as he and Fitz passed her to run after the insect that was dragging away the poor soldier. Finally, she snapped out of it and looked back to whom was left, only to be passed by Boomer, as the young man ran to catch up with the other two mercenaries.

With that, she turned to follow and catch up with him, only to hear a voice call her name. She stopped and spun around to find Doug, still seated against the wall, "You're not just gonna leave a person in my condition here are you?"

Seeing that there was no one else to aid the Professor, she sighed...

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	35. Leaving a Trail

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Screaming as he was dragged away, Adams attempted to withdraw his shoulders from the overly large insect. But it seemed like a useless gesture as the Geonosian refused to release him. It appeared that ever since he stomped on the first brain worm to slither into his sights, the Geos and worm-predators were immediately pissed, and decided he was the target they needed to destroy.

He could see more Geos on the walls and ceiling, all crawling with the zombie bug that was dragging him across the floor. But further behind the horde of insects, he could faintly hear the Sergeant and the others calling to him. And he yelped back in desperate need of assistance, as he glanced back to see where the insects were taking him. He spotted a open doorway to the reactor room, whereas he could see nothing past the darkness and shadows.

Knowing he was in deeper trouble than he anticipated, he needed a trail to leave for the others to find him and, hopefully, help him. He reached for his assault rifle and pulled a piece off of it, he had recently recalled an old trick that allowed anyone of assistance to come to his aid. He dropped the piece, the gun barrel, onto the floor, creating the beginning of the trail. Hopefully the rest of the team would get the message, follow the trail, and come to his rescue.

As he was pulled into the darkness of the reactor room, the Geonosians, which were restraining them, tossed the mercenary to the ground, his face hitting the grates first. He lifted his head and propped himself up, only to come face-to-face with a small pair of boots. He traced the boots up to their owner's face, only to find a Mirialan, black dots along the bridge of her nose, an emotionless, blank expression on her face. _Barriss_.

This was her, the friend whom Tano wanted to risk the whole team's lives to save from her submissive fate of worm slavery. She looked down to him, her eyes dull, tired, and empty, yet further into them he could almost see another young woman, the same Mirialan trapped inside. She looked tortured, in pain, scared, and in more desperate need of help than himself, and in a completely messed up position, Adams actually felt sorry for her.

Barriss just stared at him, as if he was a criminal, a killer, "You..." she spoke, her voice sounded tired, and yet murged with another voice, a more frightening voice, "You murdered the Queens' children..."

In that instant, Adams knew she was talking about the worms which he had squished with his boot, and to another realization, he knew she was "angry" with him for such a genocide.

* * *

Running with hast through the hallway, of which they were sure Adams had been taken away to, the team sprinted down the hall, passing several clone corpses, recent meals of the worm-predators, on the way. Catching up behind them, Ahsoka carried the Professor on his back, given the fact that he could not walk, she would not leave anyone behind, nor did she have another choice.

The mercenary sergeant took the lead, still listening for his comrade's cries for help, and because he heard nothing, he feared the worse. Suddenly, he raised his hand, signalling the team to a halt, as something on the floor caught his eye. He bent down to inspect the mysterious piece, a familiar gun barrel, of which was the same type attached to his weapon. They were on the right trail.

He looked up, spotting the doorway to the reactor room, but could see nothing past the doorway, only blackness.

Boomer saw it too, and unfortunately, shivers ran through him. This was where Crowe had been killed, stabbed in the back by the brainwashed Barriss. The event still haunted him, he had lost his closest friend in that room, and he feared he might have lost Adams there already. What was worse was he feared that if they entered the ordeal remnants of the reactor, another life could be taken so swiftly.

He retook control of his breath, he needed to stay focus and relaxed. Boomer remembered one of the Sergeant's lesson, it was just as dangerous to form an attachment with someone in war the same way it was dangerous just to be in a war zone. If you friend ends up injured, it could haunt you for days, but if your friend dies, they are gone forever, and could anyone get over the loss of a friend?

Slowly and cautiously, the five team members strode with stealth into the reactor, lights flashing on, and they searched the area. It was deserted. They strode silently further inside, on the look out of the slightest movement that meant danger. It was all so confusing, the trail lead them here, to where Adams should have been, or at least his body, or the Geonosians, or even Crowe's body, but there was no signs that anyone had been in here recently, not even the five host clone troopers.

"Where'd they go?" Doug asked, looking around as he held onto Ahsoka's back.

"They should be here," the Sergeant remarked, looking all around, "they couldn't of just disappeared."

"Hey," Fitz called, motioning them over to his position, "maybe they went down here."

The others stood by his side to observe the sight, a large hole opening through the grates. It was huge, as if torn open for something big to crawl down into its warmth, something bigger than the worm-predators.

The Sergeant bent down to find a pump, another piece of Adams' weapon. Fitz was right, unfortunately, the bugs had brought him down there, and he feared there was something worse down there as well, and the Geos were bringing him straight to it.

**

* * *

**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Thanx for letting me know that, I have a few other plans for Ahsoka&Boomer stories.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Considering he has free will to mourn his friend, that would be a yes.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Thank you, this is my first SW:CW's story and I wanted to start things off with a bang. BANG!**

**To Evil Tree: That's alright. As for Freddy, he's just an technician, nothing special, just another friend of Wilson's tis all. Okay, this is ridiculous, Freddy is a total nutjob! He is one hundred percent cartoon character, proved in my previous Sly Cooper stories. He will electrocute himself on purpose, just for FUN!**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	36. The Nest

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

They descended down into the torn open hole in the grate floor, now traveling among the warm liquid of the disabled coolant system, which now brought the whole cargo ship to a humid state. Now that they were walking through the circulation system that could cool the ship, it was over the usual limit of providing the necessary heat to any passengers or TB-73, it was more of the necessary heat to hatch an egg. This could be a revelation to the team of mercenary commandos, if it was this humid throughout the coolant system, then perhaps it was possible they were about to uncover the source of their current problem on this vessel.

Each step after step feeling more slowly than the last, Ahsoka was beginning to resent this armor she had been convinced to wear. Sure, she knew there was use for the gator around her neck but the large boots, the shin guard trousers, and the full torso protector was just too heavy. And with the exception of the Professor, whom she had to carry with her since no one volunteered to take him off her back, she felt weighed down. She was more use to traveling with light weight on her back, only her own, she was not use to traveling with such heavy armor, plus she found it rather pointless if you were on the run from something or trying to move fast to rescue someone.

But the over-weighting body armor was not the cause of the heavy heart she was baring, it was actually the silent Boomer, whom have not said a word to her after he had awaken from Mendoza's mind redemption trance. She knew she had made a mistake in trying to enforce him to agree with her refusal to accept her lightsaber, and she was still ashamed for nearly destroying his mind without awareness of the damage she could have done to him. However, he was never so silent, or that much dedicated to try and ignore her, this was a side of him she had never witnessed.

The team prowled further through the pipe system, an increase in the heat and humidity appeared to take place, and they all took the opportunity to wipe away the perspiration. It was definitely warm enough to shelter something involved with the Geonosians, perhaps a supply of eggs were burried deep within the ship's reactor and coolant system, there was nowhere else more suitable for egg care, as well as the source of all these seemingly unlimited worms and bugs.

Upon arriving at the end of the pipe, now leading to the reactor that powered the coolant system, they stopped and hid by the corner to observe the room. However, as soon as they glimpsed at the array, never mind make a full observation, the sudden realization came to point out that there was much more worse than new and recently discovered creatures of the whole worm horde, because they were in visual range with an even larger bug with six limbs, a large sack underneath its body, and a crown-shaped head- the Geonosian Queen.

All around the reactor room, the Queen sat upon her throne, as over hundreds of eggs littered the ground all around her. She was not alone, her minions, zombie clone troopers and Geonosians, were collecting and organizing the eggs into small piles, read to be carried off to other destinations. In front of the Queen, Ahsoka could see, a brainwashed Barriss stood listlessly to attention, but slouched slightly from exhaustion. Next to her, two Geonosians tossed a certain mercenary- Adams -to the ground.

He propped himself up, suddenly freezing at the very sight of the Queen, but he quickly shook away the fear, scurried to his feet, and attempted to make a break for it. However, a group of worm-predators dropped in front of him, forbidding him to leave. They snared and growled at him, and he slightly backed away, before an unexpected force of levitation grabbed his form and lifted him in the air as Barriss tossed him back to the Queen.

Karina the Great caught him with a single tentacle, which easily tied up and restrained her prey from any movement whatsoever. The crowned insect held Adams closer to her face to get a better look of this peculiar creature, whom had come upon to their destruction. Obviously, she had already known he was apart of the Crusaders, the paramilitaries that resisted her reign, and she was not at all pleased to be introduced to such a soul. However, perhaps she could peer into the mind of this inferior being and find where these resisting sentient were hiding.

Another tentacle appeared and approached him, Adams struggled, trying to break free of the imprison he was in, but could not prevail. The tentacle came closer and began to slither into his mouth, he tried to scream in pain, but the tentacle muffled his voice, blocking any calls for distress. It was now snaking thin into his head, as he was pulled over to her left for later business, his body becoming more limp and motionless.

Unfortunately watching from their hiding place, Fitz nearly gagged in disgust, "I hope that's not the royal treatment."

"Fascinating," Doug exclaimed, adjusting his glasses as he observed the Queen, "This certainly explains a lot. This ship must have been moving with having to take any stops to collect more cargo and invest the entire galaxy. An unlimited egg supplier. It would be a small victory to acquire one of those egg specimens, as well as a piece of the Queen if we can."

"Never mind the specimen, we need to get to Adams," the Sergeant replied, "but we'll need a distraction... something fast and loud."

With those two recommended qualities, everyone slowly turned their heads to Fitz, who indeed had both qualities. The cowboy anxiously looked at all of them, before finally understand the live bait job he was about to perform.

**

* * *

**

**To KittyCaterpillar: At first, I thought about trying something funny by breaking the fourth wall, but I decided just to stay serious to the plot. Yeah, it's the Queen on her throne! How do you like that?**

**To maidance: Don't worry, I won't judge you for being crazy, I'm a little crazy myself, but in my opinion, what people call "crazy" is really just another word in "creative." And by coincidence, I'm feeling a bit under the weather too, but I'll be alright.**

**Lefty Blondy: Still have hope for Adams?**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	37. Apologize

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

After organizing a short plan to rescue the now interrogated Adams, they traded and loaded weapons as they pinpointed their own positions. Fitz removed his black torso vest, as well as a few shin guards attached to his trousers, Ahsoka was not the only one who believed the armor was unnecessary weight, if he was going to lure the Queen's minions away he would need full running capabilities. When he was only a small child, out of him and his two younger sisters, he was the fastest runner, and now in his twenties, he was practically untouchable.

Sergeant Wilson, whom had collected an assault rifle, adjusted the harness that binded Doug's back to his own. Out of the Ugnaught's rather annoying curiousity, he wanted to come along and see if he could inspect the eggs and the Queen in a closer observation. Wilson decided he could accompany him for the moment, as long as he held his assault rifle with careful hands and precise aim, he could even watch his back as he attempted to free his comrade.

Finally, Ahsoka and Boomer were given the assignment to watch their current hiding place at the end of the pipes, to ensure a clear route to make a getaway through in order to escape the insect queen's makeshift lair. Neither had disagreed nor objected to the position, but it was the young man whom had not said a single word of comfort with this position. Ahsoka believed this was an opportunity to speak with him, after all, she owed him a _real_ apology, surely he could not be angry now.

"Alright Fitz, you know what to do," the Sergeant told him, "keep them distracted as long as you can while we make a go for Adams. We'll be waiting for the signal."

"You got it, Sarge," the cowboy saluted with his middle and fore finger before picking up two duel pistols, "I'll be roundin' them up and they'll be after me like I was dirt to them."

With that, he spun and headed back the other way of the pipe to go around it and through the other pipe on the other side of the coolant reactor. He gave his right pistol a small twirl before disappearing. After which, the Sergeant turned to the two teenagers.

"Okay, we're moving in. Once Fitz leads them out I'll make my move," he told them, "you two stay here, guard our escape route, and no matter what happens, _never_ let your guards down."

They both nodded, as the Sergeant and the Professor headed out into the reactor to get a closer point to Adams, so that they could wait and be able to get to him without wasting an inch of time. And so, it was just the two of them, alone, standing guard for their only escape from the Geonosian nest.

While watching the young man's back, Ahsoka glanced into the reactor room, now the worm nest, to take a quick observation of Barriss. Her former friend was standing in front of a worm-predator, which curiously smelt her. She was quite astonished with the behavior of the beast towards her infected friend, it did not look at Barriss as if she were its prey, more like its caretaker.

The creature opened its mouth towards her and, instead of snarling, roaring or attacking, it extended its tongue and gave her a childly lick across the cheek and made a small noise, which almost sounded like a whine. Barriss, in a reply, spoke to the worm-predator, not in regular english, but by use of the Geonosian tongue, and caressed the beast along its head, like an appointed mother and her child.

It was at this sight that Ahsoka became worried for Barriss, how far had she gone?- and could she be brought back from the worm's influence over her? She looked away from her once willful friend and turned to Boomer, the young man held his weapon firmly in his hands, not looking away from his post. He was dedicated not to let anything distract him, not even her.

She knew he was still angry with her, she could only sense that within his thoughts, and she could barely find the will to talk to him. But she gathered up her courage and swallowed her pride, and after inhaling silently, she spoke. "Boomer..." she began, silently to avoid detection.

The young man kept silent, as if he had not heard her.

"Boomer... please, I know you must hate me right now, but I only ask you to listen," she told him in a soft, silent voice, "I'm sorry for what I have done back there, for being so stubborn. I kept refusing it because I'm afraid... afraid that I might make another mistake and be in the same place as I was before, but I only did worse by refusing it and trying to enforce my influence over you."

She looked at Boomer, he was turning half his face to her, listening, but made no reaction or attempted to silence her. So with that, she continued.

"I'm sorry I abused you like that, I never should have gotten that idea. And right now..." she paused, looking down on herself, "...Now, I feel like I am no better than the Queen."

In that moment, a tear eluded her eyelid and ran down her cheek. But she was taken off guard when a hand touched her cheek and brushed away the tear, and lifted her chin. Boomer looked at her with seriousness and concern, "Keep your chin up," he told her, before turning back to watching their post.

**

* * *

**

**BTW, just to let you all know, I am working on another story at the moment, and I'm trying to give it my best. The other story, UC: Lockout, is going to be, as I am planning, my greatest work ever, or so-far, in the Sly Cooper category, a magnum opus. So, I'll let you all know that I'm working harder on my other story to make it my best work ever, and it may take longer to update the next chapters of Worm Wars, so do not be disappointed, because I will be very busy with Lockout, dig?**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	38. Rescue Plan in Motion

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Trailing back into the pipes of the coolant system, and then prowling into second line, Fitz keep his pistol twirling around his finger as he prowled through the thick liquid. Sure, while the knowledge that he was taking on the position as live bait should have frightened him, he was more concerned with poor Adams. The ordeal he was endorsing was worse than falling face first into a pile of bantha manure, and you could trust him when he says that is not a pleasant experience.

Fitz came to the end of the pipe line, now within visual range of the entire lair of the Queen, and within enough range to spot the Sergeant and the Professor getting closer to the restrained soldier. Wilson looked at him, nodding to him to signal him to make his move, and so... he was more than happy to ably. He bent down and picked up a skull, restraining the urge to vomit from the very thought, and tossed it at the worm-predator, of which was in front of the brainwashed Jedi.

"Hey!- Fish baits!" He called, getting their attention, "Guess who's on the menu- and it ain't dirt or dogs!" He gave them a funny face, fired both pistols twice into the ceiling, turned, and ran for it.

All of the Geonosians, clones, worm-predators, and even Barriss took the bait and charged after him. Most, if not all, of the Queen's minions had left to chase after the cowboy, giving the Sergeant and Doug just the opportunity they needed to get Adams out of there. Wilson broke from his hiding spot and sprinted over to the monarch's tentacles.

He examined the militia marine in the tentacles restraints, one of their tips still digging through his mouth. His eyes were closed, pinched hard as he could almost see blood seep from his eyelids. He could hear small groans from him, groans of pain that would beg anyone for death. The Sergeant unsheathed a knife, placing it underneath the tentacle in his mouth. If he was going cut it off first and see to the rest of him, he would need to hurry it up, because once he started, the Queen will take notice and alert her minions to his position. Either way, this was not going to be easy.

With a well cut through the section of the tentacle, he freed Adams, catching him before he could fall to the hard, not warmed temperature floor. Unfortunately, by cutting him down from the Queen's hold, the monarch insect screeched in pain, alerting the Geos who have not left of his position. They spotted the two rescuers and began to pursue them, limping towards the Pantoran and Ugnaught. While the Sergeant removed the tentacle from the concussed marine's mouth, Doug cursed at the insects and squeezed the trigger, launching a fifteen bullets per second spray that tore through the zombified bugs.

As they fell to the floor in multiple pieces and blood, the Sergeant wrapped Adams' arm around his neck and wrapped his own arm under his armpit, as he carried the stunned soldier out of the lair, and as far away from the monarch as possible. While the three made their way back to the entrance of the pipe system, where Ahsoka and Boomer waited, the young mercenary provided cover fire for Doug, the Sergeant and Adams with his assault rifle. He shelled a few approaching bugs, watching them explode into blood and insect parts, as Wilson finally reached their position.

Once they, he carefully handed Adams to Ahsoka who, although smaller than he was, managed to hold on the tips of his feet. Boomer reloaded his weapon and ran beside her, while the Sergeant covered the rear of their formation. At the moment, their rescue was almost without problems, now that they had gotten Adams with them, the last task that remained was to rendezvous with Fitz and retreat out of the lair.

* * *

Speaking of Fitz, the marine sprinted through the fluid of the pipe, he did not bother looking back to check if the zombies were still chasing them, he could hear the screeches of the Geos, the moans of the limping dead clone troopers, and the snarling of the worm-predators. To now, the liquid was growing thicker and harder to run through, it was like walking through a tar pit, more or less.

He ran as much as he could, and he could have sworn that the minions were out of sight, which would give him an opportunity to leap to the right and elude them. However, due to an undetected object within the coolant warming liquid, he tripped over the object and fell face first into the liquid. The marine propped his hands onto the bottom surface of the pipe and pushed himself up, bring his head out of the thickness.

He spat out the awful tasting substance, cursing at himself, "Dang it all!..." However, he felt a small, circle-object underneath his palm. He took hold of the object and raised it from the substance to get a better observation of it. "Oh sweet, a nickle."

Suddenly, he heard the minions coming closer and faster than he thought they could limp, and seeing as though it would take a little too much time to jump back to his feet and run for it, he crawled over to the side of the pipe and buried himself within the thick liquid, just as the Geos and clone troopers came into sight.

He lowered himself and held his breath, keeping half his head above above the liquid to keep watch for them. They appeared and strode through the pipe, he was actually quite surprised by how many had taken the bait, even the Jedi was leading them to hunt him down.

Fitz watched as she walked past him, not even taking a notice to his head floating above the coolant warming fluid, followed by three dead walkers. The worm-predators and Geonosians crawled along the sides and ceiling of the pipe, a foot brushed against his head and carried on, not even stopping to observe him. Obviously the coat of coolant liquid had camouflaged him, none of them could see him, and this was an advantage.

After a long minute, Barriss turned to all of the dead and undead troops that followed her, she spoke some words in a language he could not understand, obviously talking in "bug talk," she ordered them to retreat to the Queen's lair, the monarch was in trouble. As they turned and left, now leaving him all alone and with the perfect opportunity to escape, Fitz took it and began to crawl through the coolant liquid, hoping to rejoin with the others at their rendezvous.

**

* * *

**

**Hey all, sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, I've been preoccupied with Lockout, I have just introduced the main monsters of that horror story, and am planning how Sly and the Cooper Gang are gonna get out of the weapons factory alive. Anyhow, updating will still be a little bit slow, for I have a small case of writer's block, but I will try my best not to leave you all in suspense.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Thanx, I was actually hesitating on how to end last chapter, some way that was appropriate, so I just went with the phrase, "Chin up." Do you think I could have done something different?**

**To KittyCaterpillar: He's not as angry with her as he was earlier, but I can't say the same thing about the Sergeant.**

**To sandman7734: Well, I have not gotten that question, but I don't think I can go along with that idea, given the face that Boba Fett is still a kid around eight or ten years old, I'm not sure if he'll be as awesome as he will be when he becomes a bountry hunter. Sorry. But I did get a small, random idea...**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	39. Up The Ladder

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**An alternate ending of Episode 8, Brain Invaders, my favorite episode...**

_

* * *

_

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Borages of gunfire and small, insect explosions echoed through the entire coolant system pipe, Boomer kept his finger on the trigger, spraying fifteen bullets per second upon the pursuing Geonosians. The Sergeant, equipped with a submachinegun in one hand, moved at a steady pace next to Ahsoka, whom was carrying the incapacitated Adams, as he walked sideways to allow the comrade on his back a clear shot to the insect SOBs. The Togruta struggled as she pulled the surprisingly heavy marine over her back, it was like lugging around a large sack of potatoes, you barely had any agility in that condition, and neither did she in holding the load.

Adams appeared unable to run, so she was forced to drag his legs through the warm liquid of the coolant system, until she lost her hold on him and dropped the mercenary into the liquid. She hurriedly knelled down to pull his head above the thick substance, "Come on, Adams," she told him, "we've gotta hurry!" She tried to pick him back up but she could not find the strength to succeed. She could only keep his head in the breathable air, and therefore could not move him, "Wilson!"

The Sergeant turned his attention the struggling Jedi with the concussed marine, he holstered his SMG and answered her plea as he gaped over to assist her. Boomer strolled backwards past him as fired a round into nearest bug, providing cover while Wilson lifted Adams to his feet as he constantly dragged him along.

Ahsoka turned to the pursuing Geos, crawling in every direction to surround them, quickly set aside her haunting memories and reflected back on her predatory and warrior instincts. She drew her lightsaber, in a reverse grip called Shien, and sprinting into action. With her saber in hand, even in a suit of heavy armor, she moved like a green lighting bolt that swept through the battle field, as the light flashed, many insects fell into multiple pieces across the pipe. It was an incredible show of green light within the coolant system pipe, not a single zombie eluded her green saber, as she earned the right to be called... a Jedi.

Boomer and the others, little by little, came to a cease fire, mostly because she was in the way and therefore likely the easy target for a friendly fire, but most of them believed it was because they were astonished by the fighting movements, twirls, and perfect control of hand-to-eye coordination. She easily cut them down as if they were nothing, perhaps it was her experience and practice with fighting battle droids, Boomer guessed, he and the Sergeant would probably agree that Jedi were being remodelled into warriors instead of peacekeepers, and that case could be rested here and now.

As the last Geo fell, beheaded by the saber, she withdrew her weapon and clipped it back to her belt. The Togruta caught them staring at her in a wide-eyed, surprised gaze, it made her feel embarrassed as she turned her cheek, trying to pretend as if she had not noticed them. It was quiet for a second, and it was Doug who broke the silence, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were showing off."

That comment made her chuckle slightly, but she motively stopped as soon as she spotted a figure approach the Sergeant from behind, completely covered in coolant liquid. "Wilson, behind you!"

He quickly spun around and kicked the pursuer in the face, knocking him back into the substance, while he kept a hold on Adams. He quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at... Fitz?

"Hey! Hold up there, it's only Fitzy!" The cowboy warned him, shielding his head with his arms.

"Oh, it's you," the Sergeant remarked, holstering his weapon, "Nice job with the distraction."

"Eh, it was noth'n," he replied, getting to his feet as he reached into his pocket, "I found me a shiny nickle in the process."

"Uh Sarge, we got company," Boomer alerted them, spotting a small group of Geonosians and worm-predators galloping to their position. He quickly opened fire on them as he turned to retreat with the others.

The team of commandos and Jedi, now reunited, sprinted through down the coolant system pipe line, hurrying to elude the group of pursuers. Wilson, having to carry two people at once, began to slow up. Fitz went back to assist him by taking Adams off his hands, as the cowboy dragged the stunned mercenary with greater speed, and provided better progress for him and the Sergeant, as they began to move much faster.

They sprinted fleetly to the end of the pipe, instead of taking the entrance through the grate floor opening they had taken first, they headed for the blast doors that would bring them into the hallway system of TB-73. The only obstacle they were faced with was a ladder that would allow them to climb their way to the door and to the clear.

Fitz and Adams were the first to go, as the cowboy held the concussed marine on his back and began to climb the ladder. Ahsoka was next, then Boomer, and lastly the Sergeant and Doug, as the Ugnaught unleashed fire upon the pursuing Geos from Wilson's back.

While they made it halfway up the ladder, almost able to reach the door, one of the two worm-predators rammed itself into the ladder's bottom legs, effectively breaking its support and knocking it loose from the ground. The entire ladder tilted and began to fall backwards, away from the blast doors, it would have landed straight into the watery liquid if a railing bar on the ceiling had not caught it before it fell too far. Unfortunately, the impact nearly pressured them to lose their hold on the ladder bars, and the only one to lose hold and drop down was Ahsoka.

She fell straight into the coolant warming liquid, muffling the substance in the mouth before she rose back to the surface to spit it out. "Ahsoka," Boomer called to her, "watch out!" She turned and began to swim backwards from the worm-predator that was coming straight towards her.

While it swam towards her, the other creature took hold of the ladder bars and began to climb to catch its prey. Fitz and Boomer swung onto the other side of the ladder, to where gravity was not constantly pulling them down, and began to fire upon the Geos that were following it. The predator, however, selected the Sergeant as its target, and the Professor rained bullets upon the beast.

Ahsoka swam and hurriedly climbed onto a dry area, where she shakily reached for her saber, however, she had managed to unclip it from her belt but accidentally dropped it into the watery. Desperate to retrieve her only weapon she bent down to search for it with her hand, eager to find it before the predator returned. But she was too late, the beast arose and snapped at her, causing her to retract her back to the wall.

Doug kept his finger tight on the trigger of his assault rifle as he pointed the automatically firing weapon on the beast, which was not retreating even an inch. When he finally ran out of ammunition in the current magazine, he switched to a different tactic. He pulled out the carbon frost clip of his weapon and tossed the creature's mouth. He motioned the Sergeant, and Wilson turned, pistol aimed, and fired it into the mouth and hitting the clip. As a result, carbon frost began to spread through the segments and veins of the worm-predator, as it froze completely solid into a statue of ice. Its clawed hands, still gripped onto the bar, snapped at the wrists, causing the whole structure to fall down and crush the unlucky Geos.

Meanwhile, the young Jedi Padawan climbed further up and out of the remaining worm-predator's reach. Now without her saber, she had no way of defending herself from the beast. However, she spotted some detached circuit routers above her, one of them was still producing sparks, and with that, she sprouted an idea. Sure, she was not sure if this plan was full proof, but she had no other choice.

Ahsoka reached for the straps that attached her chest plate to her back place and removed them, as she pulled the full torso armor up and detangled it from her upper body. She slipped it underneath her boots and she began to unbuckle her trouser harness, and slipped her legs and jeans out. Now wearing only her regular clothing and standing on her heavy armor, she reached for the circuit and began to put her muscle into it as she removed the router from the wall. And as the beast charged again, she tossed the wire, and as soon as it touched its mouth, an bright show of sparks emitted.

She, as well as the others, could only watch as the worm-predator was electrocuted by the circuit routers of the disabled power. Being in liquid, the electrocution took the rest of the Geos, as the bugs each exploded. And after a long minute, the electricity ceased, as the worm-predator floated above the coolant watery, dead.

With the creature dead, Ahsoka slid against the wall to sit with her knees next to her chin, as she sat in deep thought of losing her saber, again, before leaping over to the ladder to help the others. Now that they were passed the ladder battle, they just needed to get out of there before more showed up. Unfortunately, none of them could reach the blast doors, it was just a little too high, and just when they were about to give up hope, a knock came to the doors.

They all fell silent as they watched the doors being pulled open by a pair of hands. _Human_ hands. They were all surprised, especially Ahsoka, to see the figure appear to their aid, except for Boomer, who was glad to see his friend. The surgeon Crowe bent down and extend his hand to them, "Need some assistances?"

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, Review please. Any questions, comments, etc.?**


	40. Crowe's Revelation

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1  
_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Without a moment to lose, Fitz quickly pulled up the makeshift rope of twisted and tied clothes, which the surgeon had provided for them to climb up to safety. During which, Crowe himself knelted beside the concussed Adams as he took care of him, examining his bleeding eyelids and invaded mouth. From what he could decipher, the marine was still alive, and would make it along with Patterson, but he was in no fighting condition, so he would need to be take him back to the ship. However, that option was not available, there was no clear path to get to the drop ship, only the frozen Patterson must have made it, and that was before the worms became hunting predators.

As Crowe cared for the incapacitated marine, the rest of the team were all around the particular area of the hallway. Doug, no longer tied to the Sergeant's back, was seated against the wall, catching his breath as he reloaded his assault rifle with another magazine. Wilson stood leaning against the wall, holding the bottle of wine, as he glanced both ways to guard for any more hostiles. Fitz grunted as he pulled the doors closed, to ensure and shield any reinforcements from the coolant pipes to jump out and attack them. Boomer was standing too, an assault rifle in his hands, as he listened for any sign of pursuit, there was no way he was letting his guard down.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was seated next to him against the wall, she was confused about two details: that Crowe had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, alive, and that no one had even questioned or showed any sign of confusion whatsoever. Frankly, she was suspicious on the surgeon's elude from death, she and Boomer had both seen him killed by Barriss, stabbed through the back with a lightsaber, and she did not know too many people who could even live through that.

"There we go..." Fitz said, dusting off his hands as he stood up. He approached the Sergeant, "Man, I could really go for a cup of wine about now," he remarked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was quite relieved with Wilson handed him the bottle of wine. "Thanks," he replied, as he wiped the top of the bottle and drank it.

"How's it looking for Adams, Crowe?" The Sergeant asked, as he stood beside the surgeon.

"He's in fatal condition, his eyes need to be sealed and his brain is functioning slowly, which as put him into a coma, but he'll live. He just needs to stay incapacitated, and I'll have to stabilize him," Crowe exclaimed, as he wrapped a piece of cloth around Adams' eyes and head.

"We'll have to take it easy when we bring him with us," Wilson exclaimed, turning his head away from the poor, concussed marine.

As Crowe stood up to wipe his hands off, it gave Ahsoka the chance to observe him. He was standing up regularly, which very much confused her. Most people who are assaulted with a lightsaber do not live through it, and any who did would not even be standing as well as he is right now.

"Okay, I have to know," she remarked, gaining everyone's attention, including the surgeon, "Crowe, what happened?- I thought you were dead."

He was silent for a moment, as if surprised by the comment. "Technically," he began, reaching for the bottom button of his shirt, "I was never alive."

He opened his shirt, revealing a white tank top with a small burnt hole through the chest. Ahsoka observed the hole, the remnant of his burn wound from Barriss' saber. Within the wound, she spied no blood, but some synthetic white liquid, along with, surprisingly, a few wires and other mechanicals. Ahsoka was shocked, Crowe was not human, or any other species for that matter.

"You're a droid?" She asked, observing the wound while looking back to the robotic surgeon, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Considering after we was told he was dead," Fitz began, "it didn't seem like the right time to mention it. You know, 'Hey Tano, while you're mourning Crowe, shall I let you know he's a robot?' That just doesn't sound right."

"But if he's a droid, then he can hack into the ship's system and get a link to the _Ark_," she suggested, hopes growing high.

"Actually, no." The human replica droid replied, "I cannot. I am programmed for medical science, not computer manipulation."

"...And since none of our communicators can get any links to the ship, we're on our own still."

"But are they wondering why we haven't called in?" Ahsoka asked, "...worrying about sending in any back-up?"

"No, Tarkin as TB-73 monitored on everything, he won't send any assistance until the ship has been quarantined, or if we all get killed. We'll have to kill off the worms ourselves, somehow, and then find a way to get the _Ark_'s attention."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Fitz asked.

"Hey Tano," Doug began, still seated against the wall, "Back when it was just you on this ship, what did you try to kill the worms?"

"Well..." Ahsoka began, searching her memories of the ordeal, "I tried to rupture the coolant system in order to stop them, but Barriss destroyed it. Why?"

The Ugnaught was silent for a moment, as he placed his hand on his chin to think. His facial expressions were deep in thought, and then swiftly changed into a hopeful look.

"Whatcha planning, Doug?" Wilson asked, interested in the Professor's upcoming brief.

"Well, if I were to take a look at the coolant system," he explained, "I should be able to repair it and reattempt Tano's plan to freeze the worms to death. Not only will it at least weaken them to a state in which we can finally put them down, but the sudden temperature change will get the attention of the Captain and he can send some back-up to investigate."

"And considering the matriarch is in the system, we can kill her two, along with the rest of those bodysnatching mothers-" the Sergeant added, "sounds good."

"Yeah, but it'll be a lot more complicated than that," Doug told him, "before I can even get underneath the hood, someone needs to shut down the power. One; so it can be rebooted to recirculate the power once it's switched back on, and two; so that I can easily repair the system without getting electrocuted."

Fitz snorted, "If only Freddy was here, he'd be able to fix the thing without complaining about be'n electrocuted. The guy's actually addicted to it!"

"We'll need to connect wrist links in order to stay in touch, the infestation of this ship was more so than anticipated, and it would be better safe than sorry, if you catch my drift."

"Agreed," the Sergeant replied, turning to the rest of the team, "Alright everyone, you heard him. We have another chance to lay a smack down on these parasite bastards, and we only have to make one final push to do so... so lemme ask you all this: are you ready to show 'em who's boss?"

With that, every cheered, raising their fists in the air. Their confidence and cooperation was that of the same of those whom had won the days previously, and maybe it was just enough to pull them all through to victory.

**

* * *

**

**To KittyCaterpillar: That's good to know, because you and Fitz might have something in common. Would you like me to set you two up? lol!**

**To Lefty Blondy: Yeah, probably, but that will not make things interesting in the further chapters I have planned.**

**To ASR-Ahsoka: Thanx!**

**To Evil Tree: Thank you, this has been the Revelation of Crowe, but it's not over yet for the team. Now that they have a plan, it's time to rock!**

**Anyway, please review. Any questions?- Comments?- Etc.?**


	41. New Plan

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Now with a new plan to execute, which would surely decide the final and daring move, the team made their way through the cargo ship and arrived at the coolant system console room. Professor Douglass was strapped yet again to the Sergeant's back, and considering he was unarmed, he was feeling ridiculously reduced to a backpack. Fitz stood by their side, armed with a well loaded assault rifle, standing guard as Crowe entered the room, carrying the concussed Adams with him. The last ones to enter were Ahsoka and Boomer, both were silent and cautious of their entire surroundings, and while the young man seemed more ready for a fight, the Togruta was upset over losing her saber again.

Carefully and cautiously, they entered the coolant system console room, and placed Adams propped against the wall. Doug directed his attention to the coolant system console, the machine and its lifeless lighting, and a single burned hole through it. The Sergeant carried him towards it and placed the Professor next to the device, where he opened the hatch and began to examine what he had to work with. It was not all that severely damaged, only a few adjustments and the system will be working like a charm in no time at all. All that was needed to be done was to shut down the power, so he wouldn't be electrocuted in the process of repair.

"Okay, now I know I can fix this thing, it hasn't been too roughed up so I can guarantee it to be a short matter of time," he announced, "The only obstacle we have left to deal with is to shut down the power, so that I can fix the coolant system, and then we reboot the entire power system, which will automatically activate our machine here, and we've got one frosty matriarch."

"That easy, huh?" The Sergeant replied, sarcastically, and where do we reboot the power?"

"The ship's bridge," exclaimed the Ugnaught.

A struck of silence overtook the conversation, until Wilson asked, "...And you do realize that the bridge is on the next floor up, and that the stairs are several kilometers from us, right?"

"Yeah..." Doug replied, finally realizing the flaw in his plan, "Oh... I see. Well, uh... good luck..."

"Alright, we'll make a break for the bridge, one of us will contact you when we've shut down the power. Crowe, stay here, watch over Doug and Adams. Everyone else: let's move."

With the sound off, Fitz was first to leave, followed by the two teenagers. The Sergeant stopped before exiting to join them, turning to the android, "Hey Crowe," he called, tossing him a pistol, "You're gonna need that."

"With all due respect, Jack, I cannot take this," Crowe exclaimed, "I am programmed to save lives, not to take them."

"Yeah, but in order to protect and save lives, you're gonna have to kill a few, such as those worm creatures. So if you think about, you're saving two lives right now: Doug and Adams."

"I understand, Sergeant," replied the human replica droid, clicking the pistol as he slapped a clip inside, just as Wilson disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four militia marines sprinted with hast to there new, and hopefully their final, objective: the bridge. If the Professor's plan was acturate enough to work, then they would at least need to at least try. While traveling down a corridor, a suspiciously familiar sound caught all of their ears as they began to breath silently. The Sergeant held up a hand and directed himself and the others to stand close against the wall, as they all slightly poked their heads out to observe around the corner, there was a group of zombie clone troopers, standing guard of the next hallway. In simple form, they were in their way.

"Now what?" Boomer asked, glancing to the others.

"I've got an idea," Fitz claimed, "I'll call 'em over here so that when they come to us, we'll catch 'em by surprise and tag 'em. Easy as that."

"How are you gonna draw them over here?"

The marine hesitated for a second, "I know, I'll use the same line of words Dick Cheeney uses to say hello to people." With that idea in mind, he jumped out in the open view and remarked, "Hey, go f#&% yourselves!"

As a response to that comment, the clones opened fire, as dozens of hot, blue plasma raced through the air towards him. He was fortunate to elude the shots. He rolled back around the corner next to his comrades, "Well, I think that about got their attention."

Without wasting any time, they took position, and as soon as the worm infested clone troopers appeared, they were immediately shot down by two assault rifles and a SMG. Now having a clear open path to the bridge, they regained to start down the hallway, only to find that the clones were not the only one standing guard. Three worm-predators were in view, and as soon as they spotted the squad of intruders, and roared in a hunt and galloped towards them.

"Ah crap!" Fitz remarked, as he and the Sergeant fired a fifteen bullets per second spray. These creatures were proving to be hard to hit, considering they were climping onto every surface, effectively getting closer.

"At this rate, we'll never gonna get to that bridge!" Wilson claimed.

All the while, Ahsoka glanced all around, in every direction, looking for an alternative route to the bridge. It was difficult to think there was a better way, the corridor in which they had selected was the shortest path, any other path would take too much time, which they did not have at the moment. Finally, she looked up and spotted a option, included with memory experience and conclusion that was guaranteed to bypass any of the worms below. The air vent.

"Boomer," she called, grabbing his shoulder and pointing to the ceiling, "The vent!"

The young man looked up and spotted it, "I see it," he replied, before Ahsoka summoned the Force, pulling down the grate, giving them a clear opening to crawl inside. "Sarge, we found another way!"

The Sergeant glanced at them and looked up into the ventalation shaft. He looked back to them and left Fitz alone to assist him. He set his weapon aside and lifted them both up the shaft.

"Sarge!" The marine called, his voice almost covered up by the gunfire, "They're getting closer!"

Although the truth was unbearable to handle, he knew that they all could not slip through the vent and get away so easily with the creatures too close to lose. If their plan was to be successful, a small sacrifice needed to be made, he and Fitz were well armed, and could hopefully distract the monsters long enough for Ahsoka and Boomer to find the bridge. With the idea, he bent down and picked up the grate, immediately placing it back on the shaft.

"Sarge? What are you doing!" Boomer asked, trying to push down the vent, but it was already locked.

"Get to that bridge and get it done! We'll keep 'em distracted!" He called back, recovering his SMG, "Fitz, this way!"

"Sarge!" The young man yelled, unable to do anything but watch as Fitz and the Sergeant ran past underneath the grate, followed by the three beasts.

* * *

**To KittyCaterpillar: Well, probably. And sorry about hearing that with your first blind date.**

**To maidance: Thank you.**

**To Evil Tree: Yep, and now, we come across another cliff-hanger.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Yeah, that was the surprise about him I mentioned eariler.**

**To hoysterrule123: I thought of that at first, but I wanted to see the episode first to see if he would be on that ship. But no, so I just went with Barriss.**

**Anyway, Review please. I'd love to hear all of your opinions...**


	42. Separation pt1

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With no time to waste fighting off the vicious creatures, Fitz and the Sergeant sped up the pace down the corridor, the worm-predators close behind. The regular frontal assault of "run-and-attack" was not the ideal tactic worth taking, at the moment, they were running while figuring out a better strategy. Hearing the three monster catching up right behind them, the cowboy spun around and fired, "Chew on this!" He cursed, before turning back on the run. It didn't do much to slow down the creatures, only the first in front had caught the borage and it only slowed for a second before becoming second from the first.

"Now what?" Fitz asked, glancing at the Sergeant while maintaining the pace.

Wilson began to ponder and plan their next strategy, which can be very difficult to do when running and trying to escape from a group of hungry predators that desired to devour them. The thought was no help at all, actually. Still, there were those who had developed the instinct to "think on their feet" which was another performance of "thinking fast," and he was one of those type of people who could handle the pressure _and_ think of a plan, it just took a little time.

"Split up!" He replied back, "They're after both of us... if we divide, that's at least one less of those bastards for one of us!"

"Aye, if you say so!" Remarked the other militia marine, as they approached a upcoming division at the end of the corridors.

"Now!" Called the Sergeant, as they both divided and sprinted in separate ways. The worm-predators caught on and divided themselves... Two went after Wilson, while one chased after Fitz.

It was actually quite unfair that it had been his plan, and yet, he was the one who was left with only one less bastard to deal with. But in any case, he was going to need a new plan, because the two creatures were hissing and growling after him, almost pushing past each other for the kill. By the time he reached the corner of the hall, he activated a grenade, tossed it, and ran, as the explosion nearly left him deaf, but effectively blowing one of those beasts away.

He stopped to catch his breath, patting his head and ears to regain his hearing, only to hear the growling sound of the surviving worm-predator. Watching as it crawled onto the ceiling, tracking his body-heat and heart pulse, and advanced. Wilson fired again his SMG, only to have his weapon suddenly empty. He reached for his ammo but ceased, suddenly remembering that he had traded weapons with Fitz, and he had a submachinegun but only a few assault rifle magazines.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, turned, and sprinted down the corridor, dropping the empty firearm and unholstered his back-up pistol, as the creatured increased in speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka didn't need to sense through the Force that Boomer was trembling, she could see his reaction when the Sergeant and Fitz had vanished from sight, his shaking elbows and his heavy breathing. He was in shock after witnessing the disappearance of the person whom he had come attached enough to call a father, out of everyone on the team, out of everyone on the _Ark_, Wilson was the last person he wanted to see die.

She crawled on her palms and knees over to his side, close enough to where she could see his wide eyes, "Boomer..." she said, softly, but received no response. "_Boomer_..." she called, more demanding the second time. It was just enough to make the young man jump almost, as he tilted his head to make eye contact, "I know you're worried about him, but if you wanna help him we need to get to the bridge and complete the task at hands. Okay?"

He shook his head, anxious, "Yeah, alright..." he replied, collecting his assault rifle and began to crawl through the ventilation system, right beside Ahsoka.

Being more familiar with TB-73 and where the circulation of air flow would travel, she led the way through the ventilation, crawling down through long shaft ways that appeared to go on for hours. She could easily sense Boomer close next to her, his anxiety was distracting her in a way she felt sorry for him, but yet she felt slightly braver. Why? She didn't know, she just knew she wasn't all that scared anymore, that she had been walking, running, swimming, and now crawling through a ship completely infested with brain worms, zombie clone troopers, Geonosians, and worm-predators, and she was hardly that scared anymore. As they traveled with hast, the voyage through the shaft had become boring too quickly, and she became lost in thinking.

Suddenly, the sounds of hissing, growling, and taloned paws clawing across steel had caught their attention, sending shivers straight into their spines. They both looked back out of curiosity, only to find, to their expected horror, one of those drooling worm monsters, it was in the vent system!

Boomer acknowledged this information and tried to point his weapon over to the creature, so that he could shot the damn thing, but the vent shaft was slightly too compressed to allow him to do so, he could not redirect his rifle. Both he and Ahsoka began to panic.

The creature drew closer, and Boomer pulled out his back-up pistol, now firing a few short rounds at it. A few shots pierced the creature, but it was fortunately to dodge the rest, it knew those were only the warning shots, but it didn't even care.

With that, the two teenagers decided that standing their ground, in a ventilation shaft, and fighting a creature that could easily rip their heads off was a dumb idea, and so they turned back to their direction, which had first been believed to be the way to the bridge, and headed for their now escape.

* * *

Fitz made a few stops to face the creature and fired fifteen bullets per second sprays at it, hoping to at least slow it down, before he sprinted again. He was alone now, the Sergeant was taking on two of those mother-s and the two teens were heading for the bridge to complete the quarantine mission, which he had nothing to look after except himself in this situation. Even though he was the fastest runner on the team, even on the _Ark_ if possible, he wouldn't be able to outrun the worm for long. Eventually, it would catch up to him... he needed a strategy of his own.

He came across a nearby door, he tapped the panel, which automatically opened, and stored himself inside. Without further a due, Fitz found himself in the mess hall, to where Adams and the Sergeant found Corporal Shepherd. He backed away from the door, kicking the terminal to pretty much seal himself in, the perfect barricade from that blood-hungry creature.

When he heard the sound of the beast nearing, scratching at the door with its talons as it growled, he squeezed the trigger. The shots raced and pierced through the blast door, he heard a whine from the creature, but it had not given up. To make things worse, he found that his weapon had ceased fire too early before he removed his finger from the trigger, and it was in that instant he knew that his weapon was now jammed.

He heard the creature claw at the door again, and he saw its talons begin to dig between it and the door frame and pull it open. This giant fish bait was obviously eager to get at its prey.

Seeing that there was no other option except to fight, he tossed his assault rifle aside and flipped a table out of the way, providing a clear ground to stand and pace on. He unholstered his knife and held it oppositely in his hand, much like how Tano held her lightsaber back then, and yelled at the creature behind the door.

He began to leaped lightly on his feet, like a professional boxer in a ring, as he held up his fists and knife in the same position, "Come on! Come and get me, you bastard!"

* * *

**To KittyCaterpillar: Fitz has a fan-club?**

**To Evil Tree: Um... Ahsoka and Boomer aren't exactly or officially boyfriend and girlfriend, as far as anyone will know, just to let you know. If this was going to be a romance story, I would have made it so.**

**To ASR-Ahsoka: You will see soon enough, I can assure you. I have a plan.**

**To hoysterrule123: Well, I'm glad I made your day, then.**

**Anyway, Review please. I'd love to hear all of your opinions...**


	43. Separation pt2

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Sergeant Wilson only stopped a few times to get a good shot at the creature, armed with only a revolver, he could only do little effect to stop the thing. He couldn't stay standing long enough to get a good shot at the worm-predator, one particularily good enough to kill it with one go, it was all in the matter of no dying. He was concerned for the others, though, Fitz was dealing with one of those beasts too, and his boy, along with the Jedi, were traveling through the ventilation system, he hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble.

Right now, this was between him and the worm, the score: the bastard had talons ready to rip him to shreds, a untamed hunger, and a matriarch it wanted to feed him to, and he had only a single pistol, plenty of ammo for it, Shepherd's lighter, and a bottle of wine. Not exactly the proper equipment to face one of those things with.

He ran down the hall, the worm was dead on his heels, and he was running out of tactics. He had used his last grenade in an attempt to take them out, and... well, at least he got _one_.

A zombie clone appeared in front of him, a heavy blaster rifle in its hands. He quickly took aim at the undead trooper and fired, his shot counted as it pierced in the middle of its head. The dead man fell, and the Sergeant hurriedly picked up his fallen weapon, though he didn't have enough time to point the gun and shoot at the approaching creature, he was fortunately to use the firearm as a club and smacked the worm across its facial segment.

The blow destroyed the weapon, oh well, but it effectively stunned the creature for a short time. Wilson took advantage of it by opening the door to the storage unit and running inside.

* * *

Fitz hoped on his feet, knife in hand, fists raised like those of a boxer, as the creature behind the door began to tear through it and pull it open, wide enough to poke its head through. "Come on!" He challenged the beast, "Come on! Come get some!"

The creature finally pried the doors aside and stepped into the mess hall, hissing and baring teeth towards its prey as it advanced towards him.

It swiped its taloned paw at him, Fitz eluded the attack and returned with a punch underneath its arm, and finished with a jab towards what he believed was the creature's stomach. The impact stunned it, as it lowered its head, giving Fitz the opportunity to plant an uppercut punch on the thing's jaw.

The creature was knocked back, stunned on the floor for a minute, and then it arose back up, hissing at the marine. Fitz kept his fists raised and his feet in the perfect stance to elude another attack, as it came at him.

* * *

The Sergeant's sprinting reached an end as he hid himself behind the nearest crate. It wasn't long before he heard the worm-predator enter inside the cargo bay, he could hear it hissing and growling as it attempted to sniff him out. That was all he needed right now, a worm monster that was smell him, as if the world weren't messed up enough already!

He quickly looked over his arms again, the revolver, the lighter, and the bottle of wine. At first, he thought it was completely hopeless, until an idea formed. He holstered his pistol and held both the lighter and the bottle in each of his hands. He lifted the wine to his lips and filled his mouth with half of the alcohol, but didn't swallon, and held the bottle, still half full, in the position ready to knock someone over the head with.

Upon spotting the creature's head nearing his position, he had to urge himself not to swallon the wine. He opened the lighter and began to trigger it, and as a result, a small flame came to life. The worm growled and then roared, just before he swung the bottle over it, wine splashed all over it. Wilson moved fast, he held the flame in front of his mouth and spat out the wine, the alcohol combined with the flame created an makeshift flamethrower, and combined with the alcohol all over the worm-predator, the fire leaped and cast itself over it, setting the whole creature on fire.

It screeched as it retreated, trying everything it could to douse the fire, but could not prevail before it fell to the floor, completely comsumed by fire.

* * *

Ahsoka and Boomer both could spot an opening, either to the root circulation connection or to the command bridge. Which ever it was, they needed to hurry, the worm beast was back and was already advancing to them, its growls echoing through the entire ventilation system, and its hissing ran shivers up their spines. And no, not "up and down their spines," they'd be too scared to run down.

Finally, upon arrival at the end of the vent system, they found themselves within the circulation connection, where all of the temperature controlled air would spread throughout the entire ship. They looked back to find the creature closer than expected, and Boomer switched his gun's function to the cryo-caster and unleashed the chilling spray of concentrated ice wind. The chills blizzard and harassed the worm, causing it to retreat.

After a fifteen second spray, the cryo-chamber of his weapon was half empty. With that, he switched the function back to automatic fire, just as Ahsoka ran for the shaft on the other side and crawled through, and he simply followed. However, a taloned hand snatched his foot and tugged at him, he yelped as he was pulled back into the circulation connect.

Ahsoka looked back, "Boomer!" She yelped. She dove and caught his wrist, and tired so desperately to pull him back. It seemed like a losing battle, this tug of war, the worm had more strength and muscle, what made anyone believe it would be out-matched by a teenage girl? His hand slipped slowly out of her grip, and then finally was released.

* * *

Fitz threw himself at his boxing opponent, the creature, and was now on top of it. He raised his knife and began to rapidly stab it repeatedly, screaming like a maniac while blue-purple blood spewed across the floor and on his face. The worm rose back up, now face to face with the marine, and slapped him off of it.

He fell on the other side of the mess hall, on top of a dining table, he heard the creature hiss and leap at him, and he quickly rolled off the table and eluded it. He wiped the creatur'e blood from his face, grabbed a few pieces of rotten food and tossed them at the creature, a few rotten apples and dishes pelted with the beast as it withdrew a little, but still advanced.

* * *

Boomer kicked the creature with his other foot, his rifle still slung in his arm, as his hand searched for an anchor to grab. He aimed his weapon at a certain point on the wall and fired, the bullets bounced off the steel wall and pelted the worm-predator, causing it to release the young man. With that opportunity, he leaped to his feet and kicked it once, knocked it with the butt of his gun, which knocked it to the floor, and then jammed his weapon's barrel in to its head. He squeezed the trigger tightly and yelled as his bullets ripped through the worm's head segment, drawing blood all over the ventilation connect.

* * *

Fitz snatched a lunch tray and swung it against the worm's skull, hard enough to give it a concussion. He beated the creature several times before it fell on a mess hall table, twitching slight. He took no mercy on it and rapidly swung the steel tray down on it at least a dozen times before realizing it was dead. He held it up one more time, screaming like a maniac before he assured its death, but never got the opportunity to take that final blow.

Another taloned paw swung and knocked the tray right out of his hands, before he could catch a good look at it and ready himself for another fight, the hand wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him up, pinning him against the wall as the worm studied its catch. "If yer gonna eat me, I hope you choke on me, _Sleemo_," he spat in the worm's face.

* * *

**To Lefty Blondy: Actually, that was just a joke. But they say in a hunt, Cheeney usually shoots his partner.**

**To Evil Tree: Yeah, sorry about not going to them, I didn't think I could fit Doug and Crowe in this chapter good enough to show a fighting scene.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Oh... sorry if this chapter breaks your heart, but just to assure you, It's not his end just yet.**

**To hoysterrule123: Thanks for the reminder, and you're not a bother at all. Although I am aware that she can use the Force, I just decide whether she should use it.**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Thank you.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I couldn't have gone on for this long without hearing what you thought of it. I wish UC: Lockout was this popular...**


	44. An Unfortunate Reunion

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

With their fingers crossed and combined efforts, Ahsoka and Boomer pushed open the upper vent shaft. They both poked their heads up, and with relief, they had finally reached the command bridge. She climbed out of the shaft and helped Boomer out, as they both sat on the floor and recollected their breaths. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Well, we made it," she mentioned, turning her attention to the young man.

"Let's not celebrate yet," he told her, "we still have to reboot the system. Afterward it's all up to Doug."

Ahsoka studied his posture and expression, she could easily see the tense and concern Boomer was sheltering. He was worried about the others, mostly the Sergeant for that matter, it was something she had easily come to understand and respect.

"Don't worry, Boomer, we've made it this far, let's finish what we started," she stood up, extending her hand to him.

He looked at the palm of her hand and back to her face, searching her eyes for any doubt. He saw nothing but confidence that moment, she was intended to get the job done. She was willing to complete their objective and quaratine the ship, to save everyone they could. So with that, he took her hand, got to his feet, and turned to the door.

However, they moment of confidence had already come to an end, because when they tapped the panel to open the door, nothing happened. Of course, the power was out, and the door to the bridge still locked.

"Oh great," Boomer remarked, slapping his forehead, "now what?"

"Don't worry, I think I can open it," Ahsoka assured him, as she closed her eyes and opened herself to summon the Force. It wasn't long before she felt herself floating within the sea of the Force, sensing everything around her, just letting the flow pass through her. But when she tried to call upon it to open the blast door, she felt a presence... someone other than Boomer beside her, and was right behind them.

She opened her eyes and spun her attention behind her, the young man followed her glance, as they both found a familiar face. Barriss stood their, without a single expression on her face, but a terrified young woman within her eyes, begging for someone to just put her out of her misery. In her hand, the brainwashed Jedi Padawan held her lightsaber, but on her belt, to Ahsoka's surprise, was her own saber.

* * *

The Sergeant, now left with only a single revolver, strolled down the corridor carefully and cautiously, now that he had dealt with the two worm-predators. He was certain the two youngbloods had made it and hadn't run into any trouble, and he was for sure confident that Doug and Crowe weren't in any danger, all that he was concerned about at the moment was Fitz. Sure, the last time he had seen him he was armed with a conc-assault rifle, and he had only one creature do deal with, but he was not entirely confident with him.

Recently, he had heard some commotion from the mess hall, and out of curiosity, he leaned close and touched his ear to the door. "...I hope you choke on me, sleemo..." came Fitz's voice, which was all he needed to know that the cowboy was in a tight situation.

He pried the door open, just in time to find Fitz flying through the air, and his crash landing into the pile of chairs. He glanced from the marine and reckage to spot the creature who had thrown him across the mess hall. It rotated its head to the Sergeant and hissed, baring its sharp teeth.

Wilson wasted no time and pointed his pistol at it, and immediately, it took action and leaped at him. He managed to fire two shots before the creature toppled him, pinning him to the ground. He jabbed his gun into its gut and fire, spewing blood all over his torso. He rolled out from under it and kick it back, pinning its head to the floor, and shot it down with the entire clip.

He kicked the corpse once before turning his attention over to Fitz, who was still lying on top of the pile of chairs. He stepped over it and found him, picked him up, and shook him lightly to wake him up out of any slight KO.

"Fitz, sound off." He told him, but was caught off guard by his response.

"Ah, c'mon pappy," he mumbled, his eyes unfocused, "it's a Saturday, at least lemme sleep in this time!"

"Fitz?"

"Okay, I'm up, let's go feed the unicorn before the pirate comes to collect his macaroni," Fitz continued, talking without sense.

Wilson just looked at him, the poor guy must've received a good hit to the head if he was speaking nonsense like this. It happens a lot of times, many people who get knocked over their heads end up with some random result besides death. Results such as nonsense talking, like now, disturbtion of hand-to-eye coordination, lose of ability to fight, and even memory loss. Fitz was only one of the many lucky ones, because his condition would easily heal on its own with short time.

"Hang on, soldier," the Sergeant lifted him to his feet, "we'll get you to a doctor soon."

"Now hold up there, Chief!" Fitz brushed him off, "I don't need no help from you... I'm a big, tough, and sturdy cowboy from Tennessee." He began to walk on his own, only to trip over his first step and fall flat on his face. "I meant to do that."

"Oh boy..." Wilson sighed, as he picked the marine back up to his feet and began to direction him out of the mess hall.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this took a little too long, I've been suffering the case of writer's block, due to the fustration of non-reveiwing readers of my greatest work: UC: Lockout. I mean, I wowed all of those readers since my first real Sly Cooper story, and now they're beginning to break my confidence, and the whole thing just breaks my heart. Anyway, if anyone's interested in Sly Cooper, my latest story I'm currently working on is UC: Lockout. And if anyone's interested in Kung Fu Panda, my next story will be Conspiracy, and it'll be after Lockout. Just in case anyone's interested.**

**--**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Well, glad to prevent that. BTW, do you know what it means when the ocean water is dark?- It means it's night time! I know, that was never meant to be funny.**

**To ASR-Ahsoka: Does this chapter answer your question? **

**To hoysterrule123: Thank you!**

**To KittyCaterpillar: I know, life just gets that way for some reason.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Putting it that way, it actually discourages me not to write a Star Wars: the Clone Wars fic.**

**To Evil Tree: Yep, and here everyone is, now in the new situation they are all stuck in!**

**...**


	45. Resistance

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

There she was again, Ahsoka was face to face with Barriss, once her friend but now--now she was just another minion to the Geonosian Queen of the body snatchers. It was her expression that frightened her the most, that dull, blank, yet sinister look that plagued her features, which had pointed out the obvious that she was no longer the same person she was over eight months ago.

Boomer had his rifle raised and pointed straight her, waiting for her to click her saber to life. Whether she was a friend or foe, in this situation she was still a hostile and a threat to them. Even if there was a chance to save her from this nightmare of a fate, there wasn't a way to save her if she had killed them, so the risk was a necessary option to take.

Ahsoka glanced at the young man as if she could read his mind, and it seemed to be the case given the serious look on his face as he held the firearm pointed at Barriss. Sure enough, he could, and will, shot her if she approaches and attacks, and she had authority to call him down. Even though he had a worm spray container clipped to his belt, it wouldn't be that easy as it was with her, Barriss was, she could admit, a more skilled Force-user, a more smarter navigator, and possibly a more talented saber wielder.

Or perhaps no one needed to fight in this battle, she hoped, maybe she could try again and reach for her long gone friend, and hopefully revive her from this eternal campaign she couldn't escape from. Though she was now at a weak state, given the worm's denial to let her rest or sleep, it was true that it wouldn't be easy. For all she knew, Barriss might have snapped a long time ago to make her sink into subconscious, and if that were true, then she didn't have much time before she was... deceased.

As Barriss' blue blade came to life, and Boomer's gun became firm with the crosshairs, Ahsoka stopped him and stood between them both, "Wait! Barriss, please listen to me before you do anything you'll regret," she warned her, searching her eyes again for her lost friend.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" The young man asked, caught off guard by this action.

She ignored him and continued to plea. "Barriss, you know this isn't you. You're not a killer, and you're not one of those worms... You're a _Jedi_, I know you haven't forgotten that, the parasite hasn't taken that memory from you. You need to resist it, I know you can if you try. You're twice the Jedi I am, I'll admit, and right now, we need you to redeem yourself and fight the worm's influence. I bet Yoda believes you can do, and so does your Master, and do I. Barriss... _Please..._"

Her words, miraculously, had gotten through to Barriss, the _real _Barriss, as she began to process and take back her ability to think. It was a start, and she had become successful in winning back her independent thoughts, now she had to work for her own will. She yelped in her mental combat with the worm that hid within her skull, she dropped her saber, as the blue blade vanished, and immediately grabbed her head, feeling the parasite begin to screech with her thoughts and try to regain its dominance over her.

Ahsoka and Boomer watched as she began to wrestle with herself, one of her hands, which they assumed was under her control hopefully, reached and snatched Ahsoka's lightsaber from her belt, and then tossed it over to her friend just before she fell to her knees in pain-filled thought conflict. "H-help me!" The real Barriss pleaded, her voice sounded scared, as if it belonged to a small, frightened child who had just endured a nightmare. Either way, it was her, alright, she was still there... at least, for the moment.

"Hang in there, Barriss," she said her under her own breath, she reached out with the Force, recollected her lightsaber, and turned back to open the blast door.

As soon as it opened before them, she and Boomer ran inside and scanned the bridge controls. The young man spotted the power lever and immediately grabbed and pulled it down, deactivating TB-73. The lights faded and the entire cargo ship began to drift, only their personal tracking beacons were detected by the others and the _Ark_. "It's up to Doug, now," he told her. She nodded and began to pray.

* * *

Doug watched as the lights went out, and waited for the Sergeant and Fitz to get through the door before he began the repair process. Once the doors were pulled closed, he opened the hatch of the coolant system and began to pull wires.

Wilson placed the concussed marine propped against the wall, holding him steady as Crowe came and bent down beside him. "What happened?"

"Another concusion, I think," the Sergeant replied, "he took a hit to the head... and a hard one at that."

"Dat's what she said..." Fitz remarked, laughing before he hung his head again.

"And I think it might be a little serious towards his behavior. I can only tolerate so much nowadays, and I already tolerate Fitz enough even when he's his normal."

"Understood." The human replica droid replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe of a soporific drug, usually kept close when a anesthetic was needed. Crowe directed the needle onto Fitz's arm and pressed the trigger, as the drug was injected through his skin and began to probe to its objective. "He'll be under in one hour," the surgeon reported.

"Let's hope the young troops can survive over that," Wilson glanced at Doug, "and let's hope the Professor can speed it up with fixin' that system..."

"Time, Jack. You gotta give me some time," the Ugnaught snapped back, pulling out a damaged computer chip out of the way. He removed a few components until he finally was in reach of the core, and without the power on, he was in no danger of electrocution. So with that information acknowledged, he reached and pulled at it. After a few minutes, whereas motion trackers began to pick up nearby movement that immediately vanished from out of thirty minutes, he grinned and closed the hatch.

"Success!"

* * *

**Sorry if everything seems slow and sloppy, I have been quite busy for a while, trying to improve Lockout, I saw How To Train Your Dragon and wrote a fanfic on it(if anyone's interested in it, It's called "Revelation"), and plus I've just been feeling really crappy whenever I tried to get to this story. The current episodes have not bee helping me in that situation.**

**To Darth Sith'ari: Sorry if this doesn't exactly answer your question, but there might be an answer in the next chapter.**

**To hoysterrule123: Yeah, it's a tough situation when you can't feel or control a limb, never mind your whole body. **

**To KittyCaterpillar: Thanks, but there's still hardly any reviews. Even after I covered the Revelation of Borg. Bummer and all!**

**To ASR-AhsokaDawn: Thanx!**

**To Evil Tree: Thank you for the offer. If you're up to it, check out UC: Lockout. It will blow your mind, I can assure you. I have made a promise for it to be my best work ever out of the Sly Cooper category, before I retire.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Glad I can be a helping hand.**

**To Lit. Metalhead: Thanx!**

**To ExpertSW: Thank you, I'm not that much of a specialist at the whole Star Wars universe, in fact, you might even say I'm losing interest.**

**...**


	46. Blizzard

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

During their time of silence in the command bridge of TB-37, waiting was the most difficult thing to do for Ahsoka. The lights all were out and there were worm-predators everywhere, probably searching for them as they spoke--or, rather stood in patience. This was just too much for her, especially with the knowledge that Barriss was right outside the door, fighting for her control over herself, shifted her off ease. How could Boomer managed to remain patient in all of this?--and how could she do the same when they had only one more shot at this, to quarantine the ship and save themselves? This was just impossible.

A scream ended the silence, coming from outside the command bridge. Both Ahsoka and Boomer glanced at the door, where Barriss was still in mental conflict with herself, fighting off the poisoning influence of the brain worm. She felt uneasy, Ahsoka, the temptation to check and observe her friend's status was unbearable, over-weighing on her shoulders, stealing away her concentration from their mission. She _must_ know. While she began towards the blast seal door, Boomer's wrist comm. was receiving a link.

"Boomer... C'min..." the Sergeant's voice called. The young man was relieved to hear his voice, "Doug's done it, the coolant system's been repaired. Flip the switch and turn everything back on and we'll put this ship on ice."

Before the young man could respond, Ahsoka summoned the Force and slid the blast seal door open, only to find Barriss in front of the doorway, leaning against the wall. Her posture was slipping, she appeared to be supporting herself with weak, wobbling legs, a single arm on the wall propped her up while her other hand over her face, gripping her forehead as if she was suffering from an extreme headache, and covering her eyes.

"Barriss?" She called her name, reaching out and gently brushing away her friend's hand from her face. Her facial expression was tired, dull, as if she had been performing a mind numbing activity, like watching too much television. She was panting lightly, catching her breath after what she had just done, but her eyes, she searched deep into them, finding the Barriss she knew... Trapped and scared, calling out the message "Help me" straight out from the complete blankness of the rest of her eyes. The worm was still in control.

Before Ahsoka could react, the still brainwashed Padawan tossed her hand and threw the Force at her, pushing her back and knocking her into the pilot's seat.

Boomer, acting on training experience and instinct, immediately raised his rifle, but before he even had a chance to spray her with a compressed freezing air of liquid nitrogen, Barriss's saber appeared out of air, brought a blue blade of light to life, and swung at his leg. The young man yelped in pain, falling to the hard, unforgivable floor, and grabbed his knee. The saber had sliced off his kneecap, and he was left completely immobile and helpless on the floor before her. He would have reached for his weapon, at least to use it as a club of defense, but the boy kept his hands over his injured knee, not taking any chances of bleeding to death.

Ahsoka groaned and propped herself sitting up in the pilot's seat, rubbing the back of her head, which might have taken a bruise, and opened glanced back at Barriss. To her atrocity, she had her blue saber ignited and leveled at Boomer, who was wounded and on the floor. Fear struck her in the throat and threatened to strangle her at the fate that Boomer was about to endure. After every one she had lost; Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Plo Koon, Barriss, and everyone she could consider a close friend, she couldn't allow the same thing to happen to him. Not again, and not _Boomer_.

She moved quick, jumping from the chair and drawing her saber, her own blade a green light was lit, like the very flame of a newborn fire that would burn to life. Just when Barriss's saber was raised in the air and swung down, Ahsoka parried and blocked the blue blade, seeing that it didn't touch the young man even gently. Fortunately, she was able to push Barriss back, clearing the fight away from the injured Boomer, as she continued to duel on defense against the brainwashed Jedi.

Boomer gritted his teeth, keeping his palm firmly over his knee, though a strike from a lightsaber was only a sliced, burnt wound, no blood, the pain was hard to ignore. It was as if he had tripped and landed in a puddle of molecular acid. Regardless of whether it burned or stun like hell, there was still a job that needed to be done, and Ahsoka, at the moment, couldn't lend a hand at the moment. He struggled to control his breathing, sucking up the pain and forcing his hands from where his kneecap should be, and began to craw over to the controls. He climbed up on the seat, took a firm hold of the lever, and pulled it back up, bringing the ship back to life.

* * *

Almost abruptly, all of the lights of TB-73 flickered to life, announcing clearly that the power had been restored and all technology was now functional and open to access and activation. Doug grinned, as did the Sergeant and Crowe, and began to modify the coolant system to rupture.

However, the sound of hissing and scratches as the blast seal door caught Wilson's and Crowe's attention. They both glanced at the door, hearing a lot of commotion from outside the coolant chamber. The worms had found them. Acknowledging this, both unholstered their revolvers and took guard point beside the door, while the Professor didn't waste any time to check on their assignment, he needed to focus on his own. And with the last of the modifications completed, he took hold of the lever, and activated it. All around them, the lights dimmed as blue, cold air began to process and circulate, flying throughout the whole ship.

* * *

The chill began to spread and flood through the air, chasing away the warm and humid condition of the ship. It trailed all the way back into the coolant system core, where the matriarch had nested itself. Once the perfect place on this ship to establish a hive, now a blizzard watch, and to the insect queen, this was unacceptable. Karina screeched, raged by what was happening to her nest, and to her children. All of the eggs, all placed all around the murky core were freezing to death, all of her unborn children as good as dead. Many of her new breed of children were on the ground, shaking and twitching before they all died. Her long, hard won nest was destroyed.

Finally reaching the limit of her anger, Karina the Great began to pull away, as if trying to escape from freezing to death like her younglings. With her superior strength she pulled herself as hard as she could, separating herself from the membranes that attached her to her egg sac. As a new pair of legs and a tail took its place, the matriarch stood and roared, one last more of her gone hive, and began to retreat out of the core, through the pipe system.

* * *

Ahsoka could only dodge and parry as Barriss lunged and thrust her saber in her direction. She only needed to keep it up long enough for the temperature to drop lower, cold enough so that the brain worm would collapse its control over her and hopefully expel itself from her head. It wouldn't be so easy, however, though the worm was sensitive it could survive inside a humanoid body beyond its limited life span. In that case, why would it leave the safety? If she wanted the worm out, a good blast of freezing air in the face should draw it out.

It wouldn't be long before the opportunity may arrive, the cold chill the air conditioning system was seeping into the command bridge, and it was getting cold. The breeze touched her bare skin, creating a sensation of adrenaline in her being, the cold was beginning to stun her a little, proving it to be the worse situation to wear light and little. And this appeared like an unfair advantage for Barriss, all of her dark clothing, no wonder why the worm was ever so cozy in her skull, no wonder it kept Barriss on the ship to begin with, while she was directed to invasion.

She glanced over to Boomer to check his condition in the cold, he was moving, which as good, and as it seemed, he was mobile. He was crawling, with a hand over his knee to hide it from the freezing air, and moving towards his rifle.

Unfortunately, due to distracting herself, Barriss took the opportunity and launched a kick that flew across her cheek, which knocked her to the floor beside the boy, her saber falling out of her hand. The brainwashed Jedi, seeing her victory in reach, charged and raised her blue saber, about to strike. However, Boomer moved swiftly, snatching his weapon, pointing the LN spray at her face, and squeezed the trigger.

A blast of freezing, compressed air sprayed itself in her face, flailing her back. She reacted with a yelp of pain, before she screamed and grabbed her head with both hands, the worm was tortured by the chill. Barriss fell to her knees, her palms still attached to her forehead, as the worm rattled in her skull. Finally, she dropped before them, twitching due to the freezing air. That Ahsoka could understand why, it was so cold, she herself could barely move anymore in it.

The other Padawan propped herself up, shaking unbelievably from the cold, and it was her eyes, _Barriss's_ true eyes, "K-kill me..." she begged them, twitching from either the cold or fear, "Please..."

Ahsoka was quite surprised by the plea, there was still a chance to save Barriss from this, and she knew it was now, "I can't..." she replied.

She glanced at Boomer, who was clenching his wound and himself to keep warm, to prevent the cold from seeping inside him. He couldn't possibly survive if that happened. Seeing he was in need of the warmth, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, cradling him in her warmth.

She glanced at Barriss, as she began to crawl towards them, and before she could see if she was still there, the Mirialan threw her hands around Ahsoka's neck and unleashed a tight grip, and began to strangle her. Ahsoka placed her hands on her wrists and tried to pry them away from her throat, trying desperately to breath. But to make things worse, the brain worm, which had been inside her skull for the last eight months, finally emerged from her mouth.

The creature extended and crept toward her, while she struggled to break free and keep her breath. The worm wiggled and made small hissing sounds, eager to get at what it intended to make a new home. However, she was not desiring the idea to allow it, though she would regret it later, and not having any other option, she threw her fist and slugged Barriss back, flailing her. She recollected her strength, called back her saber, and stood before the kneeling Barriss, her saber active.

Barriss looked up at her, the worm still squirming past her lips, Ahsoka kept her weapon leveled behind in her reverse grip, watching as she wrapped her hands on her forehead and screamed. It appeared now that if the brain worm was dying, it was going to obliterate Barriss's mind in the process. This she knew, and this she couldn't stand and watch while she did nothing to help. With careful precision and hand-to-eye coordination, she swung her green blade and sliced the worm in two.

The Padawan coughed out the remnants of the worm and fell to the ground, motionless and twitching, Ahsoka feared that the separation of the worm from her head might have killed her, but no, she could still sense life in her. Barriss was still alive.

Without any time to waste she hurriedly collected the unconscious Mirialan, and pulled her to the where Boomer was still clenching his wound. She placed Barriss between them and outstretched an arm far enough to where she was holding both of them. She cradled Barriss and Boomer in her warmth, and brassed herself for the overwhelming blizzard.

* * *

**...**


	47. Who Survived?

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

From the command bridge of the _Ark_, the blizzard was visible as it consumed the ship, temperature scans detail it to be below zero degrees, and only a few small warm heart beats were detected. This condition and situation was the first thing to concern Captain Tarkin after such a seemingly long time during the eight months of the parasitic war. He could only stand within the bridge and wait for the Sergeant, or anyone, to contact them, but seeing it unlikely that they could catch the signal. Noah might have been an adroit AI, but she couldn't do everything around here.

Among all of the lives that had gone aboard that ship, Tarkin was more concerned that the Sergeant was alive. Why? Because out of all the men on his ship, out of every tough soldier that had survived a battle, none of them were compared to Wilson's potential. No one could really best Wilson, not even those who outranked him dared to laugh at him. He was the preacher and the strength that gave him control of the _Ark_, the one who kept the structure stable and standing, without him, the whole ship would mutiny against him. He was one of the most important figures on this ship.

There was also Professor Douglass, the handicapped Ugnaught in progress to find the cure to prevent the parasite infestation from succeeding any further. He had been a fool for stowing away on the Team's drop ship, thinking he could find something on TB-73 co-op with in his research. Tarkin was surprised at himself for not having the loaders permanently dismissed for allowing an important man to fly away into a war zone. If Dr. Douglass dies, it would be very difficult to replace him.

Other than the Sergeant and the Professor, there was another Tarkin wanted alive. The Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, could still have some potential for the future. It was a rare occasion and coincidence that they happened to pick up a Jedi on an infestation preventing operation. Truth be told, a Jedi's hand was needed aboard the _Ark_, and if Tano died on the cargo frigate, he would have pointlessly sacrificed what could have been the one to end this ordeal once and for all.

"Captain," Noah began, "the ship's temperature is below freezing, and we still haven't received word from the Sergeant or his team."

"Send a second squad to investigate, tell them to extract any and all survivors," Tarkin ordered, removing his cap and massaging his forehead with his hand.

"Yes Captain," the AI replied, and her virtual image vanished.

Whether they were all still alive or otherwise, Tarkin wanted to make sure that Wilson and Tano lived through this mission. The Sergeant "ran things" around the ship, the Professor was the only one who was researching a cure, and the Jedi could be of further use to them all. He was only concerned that those two souls lived, all of the others were expendable.

* * *

Wilson slowly inhaled and exhaled the low temperature oxygen of the ship, careful not to breathe in too much of the cold air. If he did, it would increase the risk of freezing to exhaustion. He thanked the experience he gained on the surface of his home-planet, Pantora, having to thrive in a place where it snowed endlessly on a daily basis was man's trial of survival. However, the freezing air made him homesick, how he missed the snowing atmosphere, the thrilling chill, and home itself.

He stood up and dusted himself off, wiping away the frost and making sure nothing was broken or frozen. Not a frozen limb to be disposed off, good. The Sergeant glanced to the others, finding Crowe, without surprise, in functional condition no less, giving his robotic sentient life-force. Doug was alright too, shivering slightly as the Ugnaught touched his own face, relieved at the sensation that told him he was still far from freezing to death. Adams was motionless, but the bubbling blood from his nose gave the sign that he was still alive. And Fitz was still alive too, not a cold or freezing expression but a confused look took his features.

"Is it jus' me, er is it freezin' in 'ere?" He asked, stupified. _Good, nothing was wrong with him_.

The Sergeant approached Doug to help prop him up, "You okay, Doug?"

"Well, I can't feel my legs," the Professor joked, patting his paralyzed leg.

"Funny..." Wilson remarked, stood up, and started for the door. "Hey Crowe, help me pry this door open."

"What of the predators?" The surgeon asked, concerned.

"In this climate condition, I doubt they've lasted for long, and even if we do see one of those bastards, they're probably close to death anyway."

Crowe holstered his revolver and assisted the Sergeant, and through their combined strength and effort, they pulled the door open and slipped outside. Lying on the ground they spotted several dead worm-predators, which had collapsed and died from the cold that consumed them. Wilson wasn't all by that result, although he was slightly surprised by their reasons for curling up against one another, whatever they were doing had done little save their sorry skins.

Without warning, a light flashed and cast their shadows against the wall on the other side. They both spun around, the Sergeant's weapon pointed, only to find two soldiers, not clone troopers, but militia mercenaries of the Crusaders. The black armor was a dead give away.

"Sergeant Wilson?" One of them said, as he lowered his revolver.

"Yeah... In the flesh," he replied, holstering his pistol and took the opportunity to catch a relieving breath in the presence of an alley.

"Are you all right?" Asked another soldier, unhelmeted, as he stepped closer to them. Wilson recognized him, he had met Sergeant Hopper before, almost a month after the spread of the infestation. "Are there others any where?"

"Yeah Sergeant, the Professor and two of my men are in the coolant system room," he pointed to the door he had just exited, "Patterson should still be in the gunship, and..."

He stopped at the thought of Boomer and Tano, had they survived the blizzard? He knew they were both strong enough to handle a spray of freezing oxygen all around them, but what if something had happened when they pulled the switch and reactivated the power? What if they were in trouble while the blizzard took motion? Something must have happened if he hadn't received a reply from them after his last transmission, something at the command bridge...

"Sergeant Wilson?" Hopper asked, obviously aware of his anxiety and not paying any attention to the train of stretchers that were following an astromech droid.

"Just get my men back in our ship to evac," Wilson turned and headed down the cooridor, stopping to add something, "and I'll need two of those stretchers..."

* * *

Without time to waste, Wilson, Crowe, and two more mercs, followed by two hovering stretchers, sprinted and burst into the command bridge. To a relieving surprise, there were three propped against the wall, huddling together for warmth. One of them, he figured, was the other Jedi Padawan, Barriss, he thought was her name, and the other two, both teenagers he could easily recognize underneath the frost. Ahsoka and Boomer, Tano had her arm wrapped around the boy, as if to provide warmth to him as he appeared to be gripping his knee. He spotted small breaths being exhaled from their nostrils, so he knew they were alive.

He approached them and knelt beside them, reaching out to touch the young man's knee, as in to see what type of wound he was trying to prevent from getting any worse. Boomer reacted by sitting up, his eyes shot right open, as he awoke to see what was moving his hands from his injury. His immediately jolt had awoken Ahsoka at the same time, as she sluggishly opened her eyes. And they both found the Sergeant.

"Sarge?" Boomer croaked, tired and feeling a bit ill, fearing he might have caught a cold, "Am I dead?" He asked, knowing the Sergeant's judgement was truth.

Wilson smiled, "Naw, you're just in hell..." he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for pulling through."

"I have Tano to thank for that," he replied. Ahsoka could only be modest and smile.

"What about her?" Wilson asked, pointing to Barriss as Crowe knelt down to observe Boomer's wound.

"She's probably traumatized," she said, feeling the Mirialan's forehead for any fever of sorts, "But she's alive and healthy."

"Right on..."

"This looks a little too serious to simply walk off," Crowe mentioned, inspecting the sliced off kneecap, "I don't believe I have any prosthetics for this, nor am I one hundred percent sure it'll heal on its own, so I recommend we Issac to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

**To hoysterrule123: Sorry to hear about that 5 Day fever of yours, must have been crap, but I feel a similar pain, and it's called a little brother.**

**To Psyco Kid: Thank you!**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Well, here's what happens next, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**To ASR-AhsokaDawn: Thanx.**

**To Lefty Blondy: I don't watch Stargate. No, actually, the idea came from the actually episode of Brain Invaders. Maybe the creators of the Clone Wars got that idea from Stargate, maybe.**

**To The Order of the White Knights: Well, I still have a few things planned before I end this story.**

**To Evil Tree: Thanks!**

**Whew! That was something, wasn't it. But don't go away just yet, there's still more...**


	48. Evact

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Ahsoka, feeling rather unfair to be the only one who wasn't in a concussion or injury, walked along side the stretcher that carried both the barely mobile Boomer and the unconscious Barriss as they headed for the LAAT gunship that had brought them to the cargo ship to begin with. The boy sat up, one leg dangling on the edge of the stretcher while he kept a hand over his bandaged knee. The Sergeant, Crowe, and the two militia marines followed it back to the ship, while the second gunship allowed the second squad to stand guard around the secured, frozen hanger.

Over by their ship, Wilson spotted Doug speaking with Hopper, the Professor now seated in a new hover chair. He motioned Crowe to continue on to the ship to strap in and prepare for the extract, as he approached the Sergeant and Professor.

"Doug," he called, stopping in front of the Ugnaught, "nice new seat you got there."

"Thanks. Although I'd say it needs a few tweaks and adjustments before it's ready for any more action," Doug replied, patting the seat's armrest, "but it'll do for now, it's capable for the stroll to the coolant core."

"Coolant core?" Wilson repeated, slightly confused before he got the idea of what he was planning to do, "No... No way! You're not seriously gonna go back through those pipes to..."

"...To observe the matriarch?" The Professor finished, "Actually no, I'm also planning to recover the specimen and study it some more back on the _Ark_. I wanna learn a bit about her... to see how she can connect and link with her children of worms and command them once they're inside a host's cranium. With the matriarch in custody, I might be able to find out how to break that connection and get that cure once and for all."

The Sergeant shook his head, not liking this idea all that very much, "I don't think it's a good idea to go back to her nest, but if you're serious about this, then I'm coming too."

"Sergeant Wilson," Hopper began to protest, "I suggest you get some rest now. You've been through a lot already and you could use some R&R before you collapse instantly. Me and my team are capable of tying down the Queen, if she's still alive, and bringing her to the ship..."

"And most of _my_ team are concussions because of that Queen and her house-uh-tricks," Wilson shot back, "and I don't think you know what you're getting you and your team in, and personally, I've got a little something to settle with the Queen. And if she's alive and tries something, I'm gonna kill that bitch."

He snatched an assault rifle from one of the marines.

"And I hope she tries something..." He said underneath his breath.

"Alright Wilson, if you say so," Doug replied, disregarding what ever Hopper might have to say.

"Good to hear. Now just wait a sec, I gotta go check on my team..."

* * *

While she began to assist Boomer into one of the seats, Ahsoka saw Patterson, still frozen and now strapped to the stretcher for support, and Adams, the bandage wrapped around his eyes. She and Boomer had come just in time to watch Crowe strapped Fitz in, who seemed to be smiling for some odd reason.

"Hey daddy!" He greeted, starring at Crowe, "Thanks fer strappin' me in fer da trip to schoo'."

Ahsoka gave him a confused look, "Is he alright?"

"Private Fitzgerald recently obtained a knock to the head," the surgeon android explained, "I applied a soporific drug for the quarantine cleansing process once we return to the ship. And it shook be taking effect any time soon."

Right on cue, Fitz's expression dulled and his head slumped to his chest, now under the effect of the anesthetic.

Crowe turned to them, giving them a reassuring smile that he will be alright, before he revealed two syringes from the pocket underneath his surgery coat. "Now then, I'll have to apply the same thing to the both of you."

Ahsoka was somewhat surprised by this, and even more so as Boomer reached out and took one of the syringes, which made her even more surprised, "Boomer, are you seriously gonna just knock yourself out like that..."

"It's been a long, nightmarish ordeal we all just been through, I could use some rest after it. And so can you, I bet," he replied and stuck the needle in his arm. A slight grimace took his features as he pressed down on the trigger, pushing the drug into his veins. When it was empty he pulled it out quickly, and held two fingers over the slight soreness on his muscle.

He looked at Ahsoka, who returned a nervous look to both him and Crowe, "It's better you just accept it, instead of making us use force." The surgeon suggested.

She sighed and nodded, as Crowe positioned the syringe needle on her arm. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the sharp needle dug into her skin and applied the unnatural liquid inside her. After it stopped, Ahsoka opened her eyes to realize it was all finished.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" The surgeon asked, having some necessary sense of humor for an android. "You both will be under in less than an hour, until then, just try to relax and enjoy the long trip back."

Ahsoka smiled, as did the android surgeon before he left to assign himself into the pilot's seat. After wards, she looked at Barriss's sleeping form, she carefully lifted the Mirialan through the Force, and gently positioned her into the seat. She strapped the harnesses around her friend and placed a CD player headphones over her ears, pressing "play", and Mendoza's Mind Redemption began to take action. Barriss's facial features began to smooth out, purged of the fear and pain that she had been enduring for the last eight months, and now it was just calm, peaceful slumber.

Not too long after wards, Sergeant Wilson appeared at the open hatch of the LAAT gunship, an assault rifle resting over his shoulder. "Hey, you two all set for the trip?"

"Aye Sarge," Boomer replied, raising a fist with his thumb pointed in the air.

The Sergeant grinned, "Good. When you get back to the _Ark_, catch yourselves some zees and relax for a while. Doug and I are gonna have a look at the Queen, see what's left of her. He thinks it might help with his research. You two just try to get some R&R."

"Copy that," replied the young man, Ahsoka nodded as she took a seat across from him.

After which, Wilson turned away, taking one last look at them before hoping off the gunship.

However, upon placing a hand on the edge of the platform to support himself for the landing, he felt some thick slime on his palm. The Sergeant lifted his hand to inspect the slime, noticing its familiar purple color. A thought passed through his mind, but then he just shrugged. It was probably nothing.

As the hatch closed, Ahsoka strapped herself in, and then looked at Boomer. Noticing his concerned expression as he kept a hand on his bandages, it must have stun quite a lot if he was still caressing it. He looked up to her and reassured her with a confident smile, as if telling her not to worry about it. She merely smiled politely at his gesture but turned her head away to frown, feeling slightly guilty for his wound, as the LAAT gunship started to life.

* * *

**To KittyCaterpillar: Don't count on it, just to warn you.**

**To Lefty Blondy: I know, Tarkin can be a real... uh, well, I'm trying to think of a good name but jerk doesn't really fit the bill. Anyways, look at it this way, in about twenty years from this time in the Clone Wars, he gets blown to pieces inside a space station.**

**To Evil Tree: Indeed.**

**To hoysterrule123: Good to hear, and so it shall be so. Get well soon!**

**...**


	49. Regretful Wishes

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

For the last forty minutes, the flight from the medical frigate TB-73 to the _Ark _was the most boring collection of minutes Ahsoka had even endured, and all the while she tried to close her eyes, tried to catch some quick rest before having to face any heat from Tarkin, but could not manage. It was too quiet, and she felt a little bit on edge because things have become at ease, and yet she was still sheltering a fight in her. It was so boring! She wished that she could face one more event of action, she could feel herself twitch and tap on the arm rest.

Though feeling ready for any type of action, she eased herself and calmed down, it was best to enjoy the peace while it lasted, Barriss had once said. She kept her look fixated on Boomer, as the young man leaned his head back against the head rest of the seat, his eyes closed. She thought he was asleep at first, but it was easy to sense his awareness of everything around him, along with his breathing pattern. He was still awake, he was only relaxing and waiting until they had landed safely within the ship's hanger, waiting for the drug that was in both of them to take affect and deliberately knock them out.

She held her stare at the boy, curious and anxious of how he could stay calm and at ease, when she couldn't. She hadn't known Boomer for long, but already she knew and could understand the difference between them. She was a Togruta, one of the more predatory-humanoids in the galaxy, and having Jedi training, she had become more of a warrior than a peacekeeper. Then there was Boomer, a young human who had already seen too much of war to know what they both wanted to avoid, he was actually rather wise to stand back at a steady distance, as if to think of a plan before moving in.

Ahsoka began to see a pattern here, between herself and her Master, and between Boomer and Sgt. Wilson. She known and followed along side Master Skywalker's style, they had both ran into battlefields and sliced through droids, but instead of like strategists or Jedi, they had simple ran into battle like warriors eager to fight, and they had done it almost all the time without a plan. But Boomer, the Sergeant and his team were more calculated, they didn't look for fights, they took their time to find the perfect time to strike, working like a team for the best possible approach, and then they take it. She was a warrior, Boomer was a commando, and both were just fighters in war, plain as that.

However, for the time being, Ahsoka didn't focus on looking at him like a soldier, she looked behind that to study the boy underneath the black armor. During the time she had known him, ever since she awoke in his presence, Boomer had aroused her interest, in fact, she had actually grown to like him... as a friend?- she wasn't sure if she should include that. He had these qualities that made her wonder, made her dangerously curious, but it was that day when they had shared a taste of wine, when she had been lured in and captivated by his emerald eyes, when she had leaned in closer, until she felt...

She shook her head and cast the thought away, feeling her own cheeks burn in embarrassment and bashfulness. Ever since that "incident" she had tried to find the perfect excuse, like she was under some type of influence, but saying that she had been drinking alcohol wouldn't exactly get her out of trouble. Then there was the time before that, when the hypnotist, the Amazing Mendoza, had placed her under. _That_was the perfect excuse she could use, saying that the hypnotist had placed her under a trance and made her do things she wasn't aware of, and given Mendoza's notoriety to slightly humiliate people in such a way, it was perfect. But she had been aware of her actions, she had kissed him, and, however, knowing it was probably against the Code, she _liked_ it.

"We're coming aboard the _Ark_, now," Crowe announced, as he steered the gunship into the hanger. Boomer opened his eyes and grinned, sighing with relief, and she couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Sergeant Wilson kept his rifle's safety off and pointed at the corpses of the worm-predators. He knew that given the worm's nature they were undeniably dead, but there was still the information that worms could reanimate dead organisms, and who was to say that didn't include their own brethren?- So with that, he didn't take any chances.

Doug, on his new hover chair, led him and Hopper's team down the coolant system pipeline, which was now covered in frost and ice everywhere, even the thick warming liquid was now solid.

Upon reaching the matriarch's nest, or rather what was left of it, everyone began to marvel the frozen scenery with creeps and disgust. Many dead worms, both brain invaders and predators, lay scattered all over the place, the eggs were now a deep, more bluish color, now completely frozen inside, and beyond the dozens of unhatched eggs was the source of it, the great egg sac lay curled around the room, it looked slimy, sticky, and completely disgusting.

"Fascinating..." the Professor breathed, and Wilson nearly worried for him. "The matriarch's egg producing sac... But..."

"But what?" The Sergeant asked, "Finally see something that looks _wrong_?"

"It's just that there's something missing from this chamber, from the egg sac." Doug replied, "this is definitely the Queen, or at least her egg sac... but what I'm concerned about is where her head and torso went..."

* * *

As the gunship settled and landing gear took place on the solid hanger floor, Crowe strode past Ahsoka and opened the ramp. "Get some stretchers over here," he barked, just as she unbuckled stood from her seat.

She approached Boomer and laid a hand on his shoulder, as he peeped an eye open to meet hers, "You still holding up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think the drug's gonna kick in soon, but for now I'm just trying to relax," the young man replied, giving her a warm, reassuring smile.

She returned the smile but frowned again, feeling somewhat responsible for his condition. She couldn't yet forgive herself for nearly erasing his mind back on the frigate, back when he was only trying to return her saber. Trying to force a mind trick into his mind was pure cruelty, and she wished she hadn't attempted it in the first place, but if something else happened to him, she would never forgive herself. She didn't care if he did though, he had this compassion that only made her feel worse, and if he didn't forgive her, she wouldn't blame him. At the moment, she just wished that she could have started anew with Boomer, just reintroduce herself to him and pretend none of it happened. Except they would both remember...

"You okay?" He asked, noticing how pale she looked suddenly.

Ahsoka shook her head, clearing her mind of the secret desire, "Um... yeah, everything's alright," she lied, and quickly turned away from him to meet with the workers who were suppose to be bringing in those stretchers.

She found two men outside, both followed by a train of stretchers, both holding datapads to control and lead their direction. She walked down the ramp and greeted them, relieved that some transportation for all of the team had arrived. However, as soon as she stood within 14ft of them, both their welcoming expressions swiftly changed into frightened and horrified looks as they both stepped back, dropping their datapads. And before she could ask them what was wrong, both works turned and fled.

Curious, Ahsoka stood in their place, now over the two abandoned datapads. She turned around and glanced in the direction of which they were all staring, only to find out exactly why they had run.

"Where did those workers go?" Crowe asked, stepping off the ramp. "Why are they running? I guess there's nothing left to do but finish this sentence uninterrupted by some sort of..."

"Crowe! Watch out!" She interrupted him, pointing as she swiped her saber from her belt.

The human replica droid turned its head, just in time to see a long, sharp tail-like appendage swing by and slice through his torso. In a matter of seconds, he felt to the floor in two pieces, half of his stomach, his chest, arms, torso, and head was all that was left of him, as he looked up to see the attacker, spotting a large, bug-like creature now perched on top the gunship, hissing at him as it reached out its claw and picked him up. The insect matriarch studied him, holding the android close to her face, before she hissed one final time and tossed the droid across the wall, as its half fell to the floor, motionless.

And then the matriarch turned its attention over to Ahsoka, easily recognizing her as the drone that escaped her influence. The Togruta drew her saber and backed away as the insect queen climbed off the ship, feeling the urge to kick herself later for making that stupid wish for another event of action.

* * *

**To hoysterrule123: Good to hear all of that.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Yeah, but then again, Tarkin destoryed an entire planet of people in a heartbeat, without feeling any sympathy or regret of it. He just had the planet blown up right in front of someone, and hardly cared for all of the lives he had just wiped out, and he didn't even have a voice in his head. Also, congrats at getting your own account!**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Well, it seems like you've predicted all of this to happen.**

**To Evil Tree: Well, two questions has been answered, any more after this chapter?**

**...**


	50. The Queen's Wraith

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

The Queen screeched and swiped at her, her long, skinny arm with a pair of sharp blades swung across the air towards her. Fortunately, she had enough time to duck and leap back, saber raised. But the matriarch was faster than she thought, as it swung its tail and tripped her, knocking her off her feet. When she threatened to smash her with a taloned hand, Ahsoka quickly rolled back to her feet, swung her saber, and sliced off at least two of her talons. She hissed in pain and continued towards her.

Given all the loud sounds, screams and stomps coming from outside, Boomer opened a suspicious eye and peeked down the ramp, hearing all of the commotion coming from that direction. He unclipped the straps and picked himself up, now standing on his wounded leg. He collected his assault rifle and limped down the ramp, spotting, to his horror, the matriarch, and in front of her was Ahsoka. They were engaged in battle.

Across the hanger, after being separated into two and thrown aside like common trash, Crowe propped himself up to eyeball the scene, spotting the creature and Tano. He looked to his left and spotted the control panel, several feet away. With it under his control, he might be able to help kill the matriarch. Although he despised taking lives, simply lying on the ground as half the machine he was wasn't going to help the situation. He outstretched his hand and slapping it on the floor, digging his fingers firmly, and began to crawl towards the panel.

Ahsoka ducked, rolled, and returned as many attacks as she could, trying to flail the matriarch back until she could come up with a good plan, but Karina didn't appear amused by this game, she swiped again, twice as vicious, and knocked her to the floor, which had caused her to lose her hold on her saber. She tried and reached for it, but the Queen stomped her fist between her hand and her saber, and emitted a deafening screech in her face.

Abruptly, a cluster of blasterfire pelt her side, interrupting her threat. Karina raised her head and glanced to the direction of the gunfire, spotting a young boy armed with a rifle, Boomer. She turned away from Ahsoka and started towards this new prey, hissing with eagerness. The boy turned and began to limp as fast as he could, aware of the Queen coming in faster, he advanced and began to hop on his good leg, only to have the tail of the matriarch fly by and swung at his feet, deliberately tripping him. He rolled to his back, rifle pointed, but never managed to shoot her, for she had swatted it away and pinned him down with her taloned paw.

As the matriarch applied pressure onto the young human, the weight and force squeezed the armored chestplate, pressing it down onto his chest underneath. Boomer gasped for oxygen, trying to resume breathing as the monster squished the air from his lungs. He felt his breath abandon him, leaving him when he needed it the most, the Queen's strength was unbearable, he swore he could hear one of his own ribs crack. He tried to scream or yelp for help, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Ahsoka recollected herself to her feet with hast to see the Queen crushing Boomer to death, she called her lightsaber into her hand and sprinted, leapt, landed beside the boy, and sliced through the bug queen's arm. A insect limb fell to the hanger floor, while the rest of her screamed in pain. Ahsoka summoned the Force and pushed her away from the downed soldier.

Upon finally reaching the control panel of the hanger, Crowe climbed onto the chair and looked over to the hanger, spotting the matriarch, and above her, a starfighter hung onto the ceiling. He tapped at the controls and pulled the lever, as desired, the latches released the starship and dropped it onto the overgrown insect, pinning her down.

As the Queen hissed and screeched in rage, Ahsoka blessed whatever force caused a starship to fall on top of her, though it was quet disappointing that it didn't kill her, she was still thankful. But there was no time to celebrate now, she glanced at Boomer, spotting his worm spray clipped onto his belt. She collected the spray and jammed its nozzle into the matriarch's nostril, with that she squeezed the trigger and ignited the spray.

The matriarch screeched as the frozen compressed air flooded through her nostril and into her hive mind. It screeched its last cry of pain, her cry heard by every Geonosian in the galaxy, and suddenly, her cry faded into death.

The cry still haunted her, even though liberated from her control she shuttered from the cry that would surely visit her in her nightmares. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Boomer, who was lying on the floor, desperately gasping for air. She dropped to her knees and observed the damage, she could see that he was in worse condition, he was having trouble breathing, and he was coughing up blood. She saw the punctured dent in his chestplate and began to hastly reached for the clips, she unclipped it and finally pulled the chestplate.

Ahsoka tossed the piece of armor away, hoping it would help ease the pain he was in. To her relief, Boomer's breathing calmed and stabilized as he slumped. He looked peaceful and at ease as his expression fell dull and tiredsome, his face grew pale as his eyelids slid close.

"Boomer?" her blood ran cold, and although she wanted to deny it, Boomer had more than just bruises, and after the thrashing he had just taken, he would be lucky enough stand up straight, _if_ he could stand at all. But he looked drained, tired, and, to her fear, he almost looked dead.

"Boomer!" She shook his shoulders, trying to prevent him from falling asleep. "Wake up!" She begged and pleaded but no reaction came from the young man.

"Help!" She called out into the distance, searching for anyone to come to the boy's aid. She stood up, "Somebody, help!" She started to run around the hanger, looking for someone, anyone...

Suddenly, a thick haze swept over her, almost knocking her down. Ahsoka fought the haze to recover her balance, suddenly feeling unbelievably weak, her body felt as if filled with sand, and she felt too heavy to hold her own weight. She dropped to her hands and knees, the wave of the haze washed over her again, pushing her down and trying to restrain her. She looked up to Boomer's motionless body and crawled towards him, giving the last of the strength she had to make sure he was okay.

Ahsoka made it to him and loomed over his face, searching for any source life, "Boomer..." The boy's name escaped past her lips, just before she lost her strength and dropped her head onto his shoulder, and she fell deeply into a realm of unconscious.

* * *

**To Magus Zanin: Thank you, I guess the idea of the worm-predators was inspired by the Aliens movies**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Yep, how epic is it all now?**

**To Lefty Blondy: Congrats to all of that! And sometimes a year just flies**

**To Evil Tree: Nearly 200 eh? That's the most reviews I've ever gotten**

**...**


	51. The Painful Truth

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Hours? Days? She couldn't tell. But for a while, Ahsoka had been in a senseless state and realm of unconsciousness. She didn't know what happened, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know how long she had been knocked out. All she had to study on was her memories, she recalled being attacked by something, the Geonosian Queen, it had stowed away onto the gunship, Crowe had been ripped into two pieces, and Boomer was seriously injured. She focused on the last time she had seen him, recalling his pale and drained expression, and then he fell unconscious to her, as she soon followed and fell into that same state.

She sensed her new surroundings, feeling some flat, soft surface underneath her back, an even softer fluffy cloud resting under her head, and a seemingly thin blanket on top of her body. She breathed and inhaled some clean oxygen and pried her eyes open, only to find a bright light over her face, slowly moving back and forth, back and forth. She found that her eyes were drawn to the light, following obediently to its pattern.

"That's right... just follow the light," a silent, yet strangely familiar voice directed her, as if whispering into her ear, and into her mind. She tried to look away to see who was right beside her, but found that her eyes were against her at the time, "now just relax, relax and prepare to awaken on my command..."

At the sound of two fingers snapping the light disappeared, and Ahsoka began to blink, rapidly. She sat up and massaged the temples on her forehead, trying to center her thoughts. She turned her gaze, looked and found Mendoza, the Zabrak smiling victorious as he held a small flashlight.

"Good morning," he greeted, placing the light onto the counter, "have you had a kind sleep?"

She groaned, feeling dizzy and sluggish, both in body and mind, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Aboard the _Ark_," answered another familiar voice. She found Crowe, his waist and legs reattached to his torso. "The drug took affect after the matriarch was killed."

"How long was I under?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Under my trance; about thirty minutes..." Mendoza told her. She simply smirked, no wonder she felt as if something had been tugging at her thoughts.

"And under the effects of the anesthetic, sixteen standard hours," Crowe seconded. Ahsoka was actually quite stunned.

She was silent for a few seconds, "What about the others?" She asked.

"Almost all of them are alright," the human replica droid replied, "Professor Douglass and Sergeant Wilson have extracted their new specimen and are now examining it in the research lab, and Privates Adams, Fitzgerald, and Patterson are all back on their feet, but they'll need time to recover a little before they're ready for any more conflicts. As for Corporal Shepherd, he's dead..."

"And Barriss?" she asked, just now remembering her friend.

Both Crowe and Mendoza pointed to the bed on the other side of the room, where the Mirialan lied underneath the covers, resting peacefully and soundly. "She's fine, but she'll be a coma for about a week, give or take," the medic told her.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight of her friend, now no longer under the corrupted control of the Queen, pretty soon, once she was awake, she would have to fill her in on everything. _I bet she'll be too hungry to listen_, she thought.

"What about Boomer?" She asked, her concern visible in her voice. Both the android and Zabrak were silent.

"In a time of war, you should expect lives to be lost," he told her, "and sometimes, you need to be prepared to let them go."

That responce produced a horrifying image in her mind, and it had overwhelmed her too quickly and too soon. She lowered her eyes, feeling guilt wrap its fingers around her neck, threatening to strangle her, and she couldn't help but accept that fate. _Boomer..._ she thought, not hesitating to accept the young man's death.

Without warning, the doors slid open, Ahsoka raised her head, the least she could do now was at least greet the visitor, only to find, to her surprise, Boomer himself, in the flesh, leaning on both the crutches positioned under his armpits as he stood on only one leg, while his wounded leg was suspended.

"Luckily for us, we won't have to," Mendoza added, smiling at the perfect time.

Suddenly feeling a rush of relief, energy and joy, Ahsoka threw off the covers and leaped out of the bed, ran to the boy, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She felt his familiar warmth made her heart beat loudly, like a ticking time bomb, her head was fitting perfectly into his shoulder. She felt as if she could hold him forever, that she couldn't let him go, and after passing such a psychological test, she decided that until then, she would never let him go. As she closed her eyes in comfort while her chin rested on his shoulder, she could hear Boomer's soothing voice.

"Umm... would you please let me go?" He asked, he sounded slightly in pain of some sorts, and then she realized the condition she had last seen him in. And with that, she released him and backed away to get a better look at him.

There was an ever larger bandage wrapped around his torso, and a cast that appeared to be keeping his back straight. She had already noticed the crutches that he was now using to get around, _Probably refused to use the hover chairs_, she thought. Then she looked at his face, a bandage was wrapped around his head, she spotted a few bruises, but was almost lost in that curious look of his.

"Sorry, I- I'm just relieved you're okay, Boomer," she said, feeling her cheeks burn slightly from embarassment.

His cheeks appeared to mimic hers. "Uh... thanks for your concern," he replied, sounding puzzled. "But..."

"But what?" Ahsoka asked, unable to stop grinning, "What is it?"

Boomer gave her a long, observing look, "Who are you?"

Ahoska was dumbstruck by the question as it made her smile fade and stare at him, "Boomer... You really don't know who I am?" she asked, stupefied.

The boy only shook his head, confused.

"But, don't you remember meeting me?" She asked him, _Maybe he had hit his head_, "Don't you remember the mission on TB-73?"

"No, I - I don't," Boomer replied, confused by everything she was telling him, "I don't remember any on board frigate missions, specifically ones with Jedi."

Suddenly, a knot formed in her stomach, feeling some illness to what she was hearing. What was wrong with him? - Was he trying to pull a trick on her or something. "This isn't funny, Boomer," she told him, feeling a pinch of angry grew within her, "You've got to remember! We've known each other for two days..."

The young man backed away from her, his armpits still resting on his crutches as he held up his hands in defense. He appeared frighted by her approach, frightened by all of this information he believed was untrue. "Honestly, I've never seen you before... Well, except back on Dantooine when we extracted some survivors, including _you_."

She was about to ask him another question, before Sergeant Wilson appeared at the door, dressed in casual clothes. She silenced herself immediately, and Boomer glanced at him. "Issac, I take it you've reintroduced yourselves," he exclaimed.

"I was about to, but she went on about something of a mission," he replied, and then eyed her curiously.

"Issac Boomer, this is Ahsoka Tano, she was with us on the blanked out mission," he explained, resting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "In fact, I'm assigning you to help her and her friend get accustomed to the ship routine."

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Issac," Crowe called him, "since you're hear, I need to replace those bandages of yours."

Boomer nodded, "Sure," and started limping his way towards the bench, placing both crutches' feet before him and then hopping to land on his single foot. He pasted Ahsoka, "Nice to meet you, Miss... uh, Tano..." he said, before turning his head back to the direction.

Ahsoka glanced at Wilson, and he held up his pointer finger to direct her, "Com'ere, we need to talk," he told her, motioning her to follow. She co-oped and followed him out of the infirmary and closed the door behind her so that none of them could hear their private conversation.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Ahsoka asked, staring at the Sergeant, "Why is he acting like he doesn't know me?"

"Because he _doesn't_," Wilson told her, "see here, Boomer boy has, what we call, a small case of amnesia that had wiped his memory of everything that occurred a week ago. Not the mission, or you..."

"Amnesia?" She repeated, "but how? I don't remember him hitting his head or anything."

"Neither do I, and I believed that might have been the cause," he said, "but I suggest something else might have occurred and assaulted his mind in a way that knocked out a few memories in the process. Any clue?"

Ahsoka hesitated and then came to a understatement. Back on the frigate, back when he was trying to give her her saber, she had tried to enforce the mind trick into his mind, and after all the injuries he had obtained and finally slept, it must have done something to his brain. He had amnesia, not total amnesia that made him forget everything completely, but enough that made her forget her, and what she had done...

"Well?" Wilson repeated himself, still waiting for an answer, "Any clue?"

She lowered her head, feeling unbelievably guilty, "N-no..." she lied, quite afraid, actually, of what the Sergeant would do if he learned she was responsible for what had happened to Boomer.

"Either way, the amnesia's the least of what's wrong with him," Wilson explained, "after we put Crowe back together the first thing he reported was his physical condition. Aside from his missing kneecap he has three broken ribs and a jointed spine. He'll live, but he won't be able to walk the same again... he's no longer in any physical condition for any more combat, meaning he can never go on another mission again."

Ahsoka suddenly felt ill to the stomach, and could feel a pair of invisible hands squeezing her neck. Not only was Boomer suffering from a small case of amnesia, but he was injured beyond any condition that anyone can recover from. As she remembered back on the trip to the _Ark_, she had made a wish for some action to happen when she was completely bored out of her misery, and then she thought of her other wish, about how she wanted Boomer and herself to start over again. What could anyone say?- She never thought he would lose his memory of her, she never actually expected a short wish to come true. But the damage was done. Boomer had lost his memory, and it was her fault.

"Now listen Tano," Wilson began again, "I'm not sure why it seems like a jinx shows up every time you two are together, so lemme just let you know something," he made his voice sound clear, concise, and serious, "I might have appointed Boomer to be responsible of you, but it's more the other way around. So understand this and hear me loud and clear Tano, I'm not gonna suspend you from seeing him, but if something happens to him and I'm not around, I'll be on your case. Is that clear?"

She nodded immediately and without delay or second thought, suddenly feeling both afraid yet some respect for the Sergeant. Maybe he seems a little harsh to her, in fact it may see like he down right hates her, _probably_, but he was a good and caring man, and although not too many people would see it at first, Boomer was his son.

Speaking of whom, the young man limped out of the infirmary, new bandages were visible under his shirt, "Well Miss Tano, Crowe says your friend will be under quarantine until she wakes up. Until then, would you like me to show you around?"

Ahsoka studied him, as he held a smile, obviously still a little cautious of her. She returned the smile, trying to look friendly, "Sure, lead the way," she said.

As she followed the limping boy she glanced back at the Sergeant, only to find him heading down the corridor. Then she looked back at Boomer, as he limped his way, actually looking as if he had been doing for most of his life. She was happy he was alive, but now beared a heavy heart for him. The boy had been doing just fine until he had risked his life for her, and now he is enduring the price of it, only it wasn't only hurting him as he took each step, no... it was hurting her as well.

* * *

**To Mastrada101: Don't worry, Barriss is fine. Also, I'm not really a fan of Skywalker, so that's why I didn't really revolve the story around him all that much.**

**To Lefty Blondy: Well, it's just a suggestion, tis all.**

**To hoysterrule123: No, I didn't know this was only your tenth review. How interesting.**

**To KittyCaterpillar: Well, it's almost over, so enjoy what you can from it.**

**...**


	52. Epilogue

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars fanfic1_

* * *

**Worm Wars**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the research lab, Doug had his eyes locked inside a microscope, his hand turning the knob to adjust his vision while his other hand held a pencil over a notepad. After finding the two teenagers unconscious along with the dead matriarch, he had the dead specimen sent to his observatory to probe for anything of use to discover the link between the Queen and her minions. He watched the Geo bug's DNA cells thrived underneath the lens of his microscope, watching and writing down anything of useful information.

Keeping him company were the recovered marines of Wilson's Team, Fitz, Adams and Patterson. After all being unconscious, and recently injured, throughout the mission, they were all in a slightly, temporarily, and incapable of combat condition. Patterson, the Twi'lek, had a towel wrapped around her with a box of tissues close. After being frozen solid liquid nitrogen, she had unfortunately caught a cold. Adams sat on a bench, holding an icepack on his head, considering the bug bitch had been digging its tentacle in his head, the slightest sound of a pen falling to the floor would give him a headache. However, seated next to him, Fitz felt like the only one who had already recovered. He just sat on the bench, cracked a few fortune cookies, and read the little slips of paper inside.

"Hmm," he read the words of the fortune, "Say Ricky-chet, 'cordin' tuh dis here fortune, uh future evil empire will be overthrown buh Ewoks. Can ya believe dat?"

Adams snorted, "Yeah, like that'll happen." He said in disbelief, and then glanced at the rest of the dead queen. "Glory! That thing is ugly."

"Looks like love at first for you, Adams," Patterson replied, grinning. She laughed before sneezing without warning.

"Say it, don't spray it," the marine shot back, grinning himself.

"Would you three please be quiet?" The Professor demanded, glancing from his microscope, "I think I've found something within the specimen's cranium brain cells."

"Oh, so it's brain surgery you're doing to that thing."

"I think one of us could use something like that after what we've been through," Patterson said, bumping Adams purposely on the shoulder.

"Right back at ya, Nitrogen Queen," he shot back, removing his ice back, "How about you do me a favor and rest that hand on my hand, might feel better, maybe."

"Stop it, I've had enough," Doug barked, and they all submitted and fell silent. He looked back into his microscope and kept probing through the cells, all the while questioning himself why he agreed to take Wilson's team as company. He probed, wrote down some notes, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Eureka!" He cheered, recording the conclusion in his notepad, "After a long and hard observation, I've come to a discovery..."

"Heh! '_Long_ and _hard_'," Fitz chuckled.

"The matriarch on the medical frigate wasn't really the _real_ Geonosian Queen," he explained, "it was actually just a clone."

"A clone?" Patterson repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! It would explain so much, it's how the infestation had reach nearly throughout the entire galaxy, because each individual ship carried one queen clone, meaning several of these ships could separate and conquer more planets. This would explain how they could all travel to planet after planet to drop their load of parasites."

"Heh! _Drop load_," Fitz chuckled, again.

"But how did that happen?" Adams asked, holding the icepack more firmly on his head, "I don't think the head bitch could work a cloning computer by her lonesome."

"I know that, which led me to believe that someone must've been helping her with that," the Professor replied, "either way, we might have killed the matriarch on the medical frigate, but we're far from the end of this parasite war. I'll report this to the Captain and we can plan out our next target."

With that, Doug operated his hover chair, his notes on his lap, and headed out the door.

"Well, I guess he'll be heading on deck, wanna get some lunch?" Adams asked, standing up from the bench and heading out of the lab.

Fitz chuckled as he and Patterson followed, "Heh! _On deck_!"

* * *

Sergeant Wilson sat on the cot of his quarters, lost in thought. Some much has happened in only one day, too much that he could have expected. Almost all of his team had made it with only a few scars, but Boomer's condition was the least of what he could handle. The boy would never go on another mission, never face the adrenaline of conflict nor the thrill of a battle. It was no use given him a weapon, he wouldn't be able use it if he could. Now that he was crippled beyond recovery, Boomer would no longer be fit for fights...

-_ he's fortunate enough to be alive _-

He acknowledged the thought and was grateful for it. Though Boomer was in such a degraded condition, he could be a lot worse, he could even be dead.

-_ like Shepherd _-

Wilson glanced at the unlit cigar, lying rather lonely on his desk. He reached over and claimed it, now holding in front of his face to examine it. He remember receiving it from the Bothan right before the mission, right before he was killed. Now that the mission was over, but yet he was dead, what was he to do with the deathstich now?

He made a choice, he slipped the cigar into his pocket and patted it lightly, "Only when all is said and done..."

* * *

After enduring the second tour throughout the _Ark_, Ahsoka followed along side Boomer as he limped his way back to his own quarters, both traveled in silence. Considering his condition he appeared to feel more tired time-after-time, he needed rest more than anyone did at this point. He had allowed her to come with in case she would need any more help, or so _he_ believed.

Along the way, she broke the silence to say, "Boomer... About earlier, I'm sorry if I crept you out any way. I-"

"Don't worry about it," he exclaimed, "A lot of newcomers appear crazy at first introduction, especially those who had just been cured of a brain worm infestation."

"You really think I'm crazy?" She asked, frowning.

He shook his head, "No, if the Sarge said you and I were on a mission together, then you must be telling the truth. Me believing you is the challenge for both of us."

"You really trust Wilson that much, huh?"

"Of course, he's like a father to me," he said, turning his head to her to grin bashfully, "or did I already say that before?"

She smiled at him, as if reassuring him not to feel self-conscious, "You've mentioned it once. I- I'm sorry you lost your memory, Boomer."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," he replied, smiling.

With that reply, Ahsoka felt deathly ill to her stomach as guilt struck at her heart. _He doesn't know, he doesn't remember, and it's all because of me_, she thought. Perhaps he was no longer angry with her for what she had done in the past, all because he couldn't remember it, and it _was_ her fault. She had abused him, treated him like a common servant, and now had cost him his memory of the mission, and of their friendship. She felt responsible for it all, though with his memory of their past time together was gone, she had her wish in a new beginning with him. But that thought only increased her guilt.

Upon arriving at his quarters, Boomer turned to face her, "Hope you enjoyed the tour, I'll be taking a nap so if you need me, you know where to find," he told her, and as he opened his door, Ahsoka laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait," she said, "do you need any help getting settled in?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Maybe a little, but why the offer?"

"I- I just felt as if it's the least I could do... to return the favor," Ahsoka replied, withdrawing her hand as she tried not to look him in the eye.

"For the tour around the ship?"

"For everything, actually," she admitted, "I feel like I owe you."

Boomer was slightly confused, he didn't know what she meant by "everything," but he chose not to question that, he could use the extra hand, after all. "Uh... okay. Sure," he replied, before limping into his room.

As soon as she joined him in the room, Boomer sat down on his bed, placing his crutches next to him. Ahsoka took a seat next to him and began to help peel off shirt, as she soon found his bandage shielded torso. It looked rather painful just to look at, after remembing the broken ribs, the notion that she was responible for it would have been enough to make her sick. But she restrained the urge and held him onto the bed, lying him flat on the mattress.

"Ahsoka," he began, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," she replied, studying his bewildered features.

"I don't remember anything from a week ago, about the time when we both met, but _you_ do. Can you tell me what it was like? Did we get along?"

"Well..." she studdered, unsure how to explain how they "got along" rather well. Her memory crawled back to their share of wine, when she, intoxicated, deliberately kissed him. Why couldn't that memory just leave her along, already? But her mind was wrapped around it, and somehow, she couldn't let it go, not without someone else's permission.

"Ahsoka?" Boomer said her name, it sounded almost like a whisper.

She looked down, catching his eyes in a gaze, before she shook her head and looked away. "We... we were friends, good friends I guess," she studdered again, "and on the mission, I... you..." She sighed to herself, unsure why she couldn't bring herself to speak to him like this. Maybe it was because every word sounded like a lie to her.

She glanced at Boomer, as he lied on his back, his eyes closed, as if he were unconscious now.

"Boomer?" She whispered, unsure if he was asleep or not.

"I'm alright," he replied, not opening his eyes, "it just hurts and I'm near the edge of sleep. But keep talking..."

With that, Ahsoka took a minute to breathe and collect her thoughts, and then finally she began to talk. This time, speaking the truth, "Boomer, we _were_ friends, and you did try to return my lightsaber to me when I could use it for our good, but I didn't let you," she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to meet his gaze and reaction to this. "I tried to make you stop, and it had bad results, even now. But on the ship, you helped save me and Barriss, and I can repay you for it. You were a good friend, Boomer, but I haven't been all that fair to you. Everything that happened to you, every condition you're in, including the memory loss, it's because of me."

She gathered some courage and opened her eyes to meet his reaction. Boomer lied still, his breathing stable and silent, small snores escaped and revealed that he had fallen asleep, right before she finished admitting her guilt. Ahsoka felt relieved that he hadn't heard any of it, quite glad that they could still be friends, but her guilt didn't ease. She leaned in closer, making sure if he was really asleep, and then gave the resting boy a smile.

"You saved me, Boomer," she whispered, now realizing how grateful she was when he had came and sprayed out the worm. "You saved Barriss," her friend, much like herself, had been enduring a nightmare for far too long, and it was because of Boomer that she could finally sleep well tonight. She leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek, "Thank you, Boomer," she said, kissing him on his right cheek, "For everything..."

THE END

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after, or did they? For this was only the first part of it, although I'm still questioning as to make a sequel to this or not, I won't be able to contribute as much as I did to this, so don't count on it. For the while, I'll be working on other stories, the ones after this are "Conspiracy" a Kung Fu Panda fanfic, and "Parasite" a How To Train Your Dragon fanfic. If any of you are interested in either of them, feel free.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to movies such as Zombieland, Aliens, and Dog Soldier for the inspiration to help me get this far with the story.**

**Thank you producers and makers of Star Wars: The Clone Wars at Skywalker Ranch, you're all possessing creativity (or at least a little), but you're all still jerks for ruining Star Wars for me.**

**Finally, I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers: Darth Sith'ari, CrazySmallLady, Ketzer-Scharfschutzen1488, Evil Tree, Lefty Blondy, okami's princess, Duchess-Ahsoka, Lightside, Din, Ollie, Narutolover, Lit. Metalhead, Razgriz Lead, alienphantom, The Order of the White Knights, ASR-AhsokaDawn, hoysterrule123, KittyCaterpillar, ExpertSW, Psyco Kid, Magus Zanin, Mastrada101, and to all the other readers. You're all a great audience, I'm glad to have entertained you for the past months.**

**Peace!**


End file.
